Just Another Love Story
by CrystalHeart01
Summary: I felt my head being snapped backwards, before the cool point of a knife dug into my throat. I could feel his sweet breathe on my neck, as he placed his hands almost loving against my bare neck.Will Edward save Bella or lose the love of his life? R&R EXB
1. I Love You

_**Just Another Love Story**_

_**I own nothing, but the plot. However much I wish otherwise. LOL. Anyway, read and review. I want to know what your thinking!!!!!!! By the way, this is my First fan fic, so be nice. Flames are okay, but praise preffered. LOL.**_

_**Boom boom. Boom boom.Boom boom.**_

The sound of my heart was the only thing present in my head, apart from the never ending darkness. I slowly forced my eyes open, and found myself looking up at the sky. It took my brain a moment to realise that I was lying on the ground. I slowly moved my body in order to stand up, moving with extra carefulness in case I was injured. It was too late however. I doubled up with the excruciating pain that coursed through my body. I tried to find the source, but it was everywhere. I tried to think of happy thoughts… of Edward. A pain that was almost worse than the pain running through my body shot into my heart. When a piercing scream ran through the air, I jumped with the sound of it, until I realised it was me.

"Shut up you useless excuse for a human!! Be quite or I shall remove your tongue from that pretty little head of yours!!" a voice commanded from the darkness.

I felt my head being snapped back wards, before the cool point of a knife dug into my throat. I could feel his sweet breathe on my neck, as he placed his hands almost loving against my bare neck.

"Now, now Bella" he crooned. " I really do not want to hurt you… not yet anyway." This made him chuckle. The sound was like wind chimes blowing in a summer's air.

I felt rage bubbling up inside me. _How dare he?!!_ I knew this guy was a vampire, from his heavenly voice and smell……. But I had to get away for Edward's sake…

**FLASHBACK**

I stared into Edward's gorgeous eyes. My mind turned to mush, and I felt myself go weak. I could hear him chuckling at my reaction, but I was too far gone to care. I leaned into him, my mouth already watering from the perfect kiss I was expecting.

Two steely hands gripped my arms in an unlock-able grip, ruining the moment. I looked up to see Edward give me a reproaching look.

"Bella, be serious please. I'm trying to talk to you!!! It's important!!" He gave my shoulders a shake to emphasis his point.

I sighed disappointed. " What is it Edward?" I was slightly grouchy now, and he knew it too. He gave me a brief grin before his eyes transformed into two liquid pools filled with worry.

" I need you to make me a promise." He glanced at me, before taking my slender hand into his.

_Whats going on here? One minute we're about to kiss, and now he's looking like death's at the door?!_

My reply was calm however, and I felt quite proud of that.

"As you wish Edward. What is it?"

"Promise me….. that you would never let yourself die. I know you're a danger magnet, but I need you to promise me this.." He trailed of, and looked away.

This time my reply was frosty. "It's not exactly my fault you know! I never asked for it!"

I regretted the jibe as soon as I said it. 'I'm sorry Ed-" I broke off too see him sobbing tearless sobs..

"Hey! I'm sorry.. I promise! " I knew that this was a lie,however. Even Edward in all his glory had trouble keeping me alive. He reached over to pull me into his lap, satisfied. He'd stopped crying, but I could still feel his sadness as if it was my own. I snuggled ,content.

"Thank you" he whispered, and then his perfect lips was on mine……

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The vampire must have sensed the change in me, because his grip tightened. I smelled the blood that started to drip down my neck and struggled to hold onto my consciousness. I breathed deeply, and in a movement almost vampire like, I squirmed and broke his grasp. I was surprised that I was able to move at all with this pain, but the thought of seeing Edward again, made it worth it.

I looked down at my broken body and realised that Edward hadn't been training me for nothing after all.

I smiled at the shocked look on his face. It was at that point that the moonlight shone clearly through the trees and I could clearly see my surroundings. We were in a meadow, similar to the one at home, Forks. I could hear water gushing behind me, and turned to see a cliff with a water flowing through it. It would have been more beautiful if I wasn't so petrified.

" How did you do that?" the vampire behind me yelled. His face showed anger so intense I couldn't answer. He started to advance on me. I looked around desperately for an escape..

"Relax Lious. She's a mystery to us all". I jumped at the breathtaking woman now standing beside him, with a hand placed on his shoulder. _Victoria_. Her wild hair blew gracefully in the wind behind her.

I was starting to get desperate. _Edward my love….. if I die here tonight… please forgive me._

" I see your precious Edward isn't here to save you" she spat his name. Her black eyes glowed in the moonlight.I heard a growl from her throat " It's a real mystery to me as why _someone _like you should smell so delicious…….."

Without warning she sprang at me…….. I closed my eyes in anticipation. But the blow never came. A sound like thunder crashed through the air, followed by snarling. I looked up to see Victoria fighting another vampire… Edward. I vaguely realised that Lious was frozen in a stance.

My heart sang for joy, and I made a move towards him.

" NO BELLA!!!!" he screamed. "RUN!!!! AND DON'T LOOK BACK!!!!!! He turned his attention toward the mane of red hair. Her furious snarls filled the air, followed by a howl of pain.

I looked down as a hard white object flew at me. I ducked just in time as I realised that it was an elbow.

I couldn't think properly as I watched the two vampire's fighting .It knocked the breathe out of me as I watched Eward fight.. he was so graceful and beautiful. My heart swelled with love.That thought bought me to my senses.

_Edward…. He needs my help._I shook my head to clear it._ I can't just leave him, but I'm just a human…… with my luck I would get us both killed._

A distant part in my brain told me that I was dangerously close to breaking down from the stress, but i couldn't quite understand as to why that should matter. I shook my head again, and took a determined step forward.

My decision was made. I looked up to see Edward's gorgeous eyes filled with horror for me, and I turned around. I would bet the rest of my bank account that my gasp could be heard throughout the rest of the forest.

Lious had broken out of his trance, and was now coming after me. He grinned so evilly, my heart stopped. He crouched low to the ground, ready to pounce on me any minute.

"BELLA!!" Edward yelled in panic. Time seemed to stop, or slow down at the very least. I turned my head and looked at my angel for what I knew was the last time. It was like a scene from a horror movie.

I mouthed the words _I Love You_, and snapped my head back just in time to see Lious spring at me. This time I felt the impact. It broke the rest of ribs that weren't broke before. I screamed in agony, and heard Edward's furious roar.

I closed my eyes, and waited for the bone-shattering impact I knew was about to come. When it didn't, I opened them again. The sight that awaited me was chilling and a pearcing scream erupted from my throat. I hadn't realised how close to the edge of the cliff I had been standing, and we were now about to go over.

I felt my head being cupped with an icy hand, and then rather forcefully y turned to face Lious.

"This is where I leave you, sweet Bella" he whispered into my ear, before smashing his lips onto mine. With desperate hands, I tried to push him away, but it was like like doing the same thing to a brick wall.

I was ashamed to say that he was a good kisser.. and even more alarmed to be having such thoughts considering the present situation. However, as soon as it had begun, it was over. Next thing I knew, Louis had let go, and I was flying through the air.

"Edward!!!!!!!" I screamed , but my next words were cut short as I hit the edge of the cliff and bounced off. My hands desperately tried to hold onto to it, but I was in to much pain and too weak from my ordeal to hold on. I started to slip.

" Edward" I gasped. " I'm sorry. Don't try to kill yourself over me please. I will always love you"

" BELLA!! Hold on!!" In an effort I can only call heroic, he threw of the psychotic vampire and ran over to me in a blur of white.

But it was too late. My hand slipped….. and I began to fall, gaining momentum with every passing second. I used the last bit of air I had left in me to scream his name, before my back hit something hard, and I started to do somersaults.

His face, broken and empty, yelling my name, was the last thing I knew before my eyes closed.

_I'm sorry I broke our promise my love. Please forgive me, _and then I fell into the dark whole waiting for me.

**Thanks for reading!!!!! I hope you enjoyed it!! I'm counting on your support guys, so please just press that pretty little blue button over there and tell me!! ****Is it too much to ask for or 10 reviews for the next one?? Luv you guys. **

**P.S. I have only a vague idea about where this story is going,so I'm just as clueless as you.**


	2. The Nightmare Begins

**Hey guys!! Thank you for your support on this story. A special mention must be made to Blood Filled Tears for being my very first reviewer!!**** I loved your review, it gave me the confidence to continue!! But I can't neglect my other reviewers either… so thanks a bunch guys!! Anyway, to continue this very long author's note, I have decided to tell you guys more about wat happened before Bella was at the cliff, as I realised that this must inspire some confusion. Lol. Here's the next chapter guys, enjoy…**

**I do not own anything, but the plot. If only….**

_**Chapter Two- The Nightmare Begins**_

**Three Weeks before the incident at the cliff………….**

I moaned in quite delight as a pair of cool, perfect lips gently explored my own. This was my kind of heaven. I could feel his muscles beneath my hands, but it wasn't enough.. I wanted more. Trying to be sneaky, so as to not break the kiss, I inched myself as close to him as possible.

Our kiss continued on for a few more minutes, and I was very surpised that he hadn't broken away yet. It occurred to me that I should maybe be worried as to why he was allowing us to break his boundries,as he put it, but I was too into our kiss to stop.Not that I would ever complain about this. If I could, the majority of my time would be spent making out with him. If it wasn't for him and his stupid rules……..

When his lips started to explore my neck, I couldn't contain the delight I felt. It was delicious, this fire travelling down my neck. He chuckled softly, and stared into my chocolate brown eyes. I could feel his desire for me, with a hungry look on his face. His hair was ruffled and out of place. My goodness he was hot. A growl of longing escaped his throat. I felt my breathe catch in my throat, before slowly increasing, leaving me gasping for air. Before I could get it back though, he once more leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes, this passion I felt for him was reaching breaking point..

_Bang._We both jumepd, and Edward nearly dropped me from his lap. He caught me just in time. I turned in wonder to ponder the sight before. Emmett, Jaspar, Alice and Carlisle were lying in a tangled heap on the floor on top of what used to be Edward's door. _Wait.. Carlisle?!_ _What on earth?_

I turned to look at Edward's shocked face, but it was quickly turning to a mask of anger. I couldn't help but agree with him.

"WHAT ARE U DOING?" Edward yelled at them, his voice still slightly breathless from our kiss. In an impossibly short time, they were all standing up and staring at the floor with the guitly looks of a "child caught with their hand in the cookie jar" on their faces.

They begun to look at one another in despiration, especially Jasper , who could feel Edward's wrath coming off in waves.

" We.. uh.. we were just… um…." Jasper tried to begin, but stopped at the look on our faces. " Well, um, Im sorry guys, but I got to run…." he was out of the door in a flash.

" DON'T ANY OF YOU MOVE UNTIL YOU TELL US WHY YOU WERE SPYING US!!"

It was too late however, they'd all turned and ran for their lives, and I mean that literally. Only Carlisle remained with a very sheepish looking on his face.

" We're very sorry Edward.. Bella. We couldn't help it. Emmett thought it would be fun to listen in on you,and when he heard you guys from the living room, we couldn't help but join him."

Now it was my turn to blush. I glanced at Edward, and saw the laughter he was trying to conceal. Hmm, see if I ever kiss him again.. He read my expression perfectly, and openly laughed.

When we turned to face Carlisle again, there was nothing but empty space.

" Rotten cowards" I grumbled under my breathe. I could hear their laughter ringing throughout the house. It was as if a choir of angels had decided to grace the Cullen household with their singing tonight.

I stretched and yawned, before glancing at my watch. It read 1: 30 in the morning. No wonder I felt so tired. Oh well, that kiss was worth it.I grinned to myself, and made a move to towards the bed.

I suddenly felt myself air borne in a pair of steel arms before quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his heavenly sent. I once told him that if there was a type of food that smelled just like him, I would be the fattest woman on earth by now. It took me ten minutes to get him to calm down from his laughter. I smiled at the memory.

"It's getting late, darling and you need your sleep." I sighed but realised that he was right.

"Wil you stay with me? " I asked as he put me down and wrapped me in the silky soft covers of the bed.

" Of course.. forever and always".

He began to hum my melody, and I had never felt safer in his arms. I drifted of to sleep, satisfied.

**Time Lapse**

I woke up the next morning to find Edward staring at me. " I hate it when you do that you know" I grumbled at him. He grinned my favourite grin, the adorbly cute crooked one.

" I know." I hit him with a pillow. He was about to retliate when a knock on his door interputed us.

_Wow, he must have already fixed it. Impressive. But why couldn't they just have given us a few more minutes?_

" Cmon in Alice" Edward called. She danced in as usual, and gracefully sat down on the couch.

" I know what your thinking Bella, and believe me, I didn't want to interput you guys again. But it was neccesary. I had a vision... about..." she trailed off.

I felt Edward stiffen beside me, and my heart pounded in my chest.

" Is something wrong Alice?" he question. _Alice must be blocking him from her mind…._

She refused to look at me when she answered. _Must be more serious than i realised._

" A new coven of vampire's are coming soon. I'm not sure who they are, or why their here." She shook her head, obviously very frustrated. I quickly climbed out of bed and moved to comfort her.

" What does this have to do with us?" My voice was soft as I asked.

She looked at, with a heartbroken expression. Her beautiful wise eyes were filled with concern for me.

" Because Bella…………. I saw.. .. you, dead…" If she could have, she would have been crying.

My heart stopped. Edward's enraged snarl filled the air, before I was held captive against his chest.

" I thought you said you didn't know why they're here" his voice was deadly. Alice glanced at him, her eyes flashing, before dimming again with worry.

" The reason they're here isn't clear, but somehow Bella's... death is connected with them." Her voice had choked up when she'd said the word " death".

" Your visions aren't set in stone Alice" I pleaded with her. Alice gave me a look, and I felt like I was missing something. Edward growled, but this time it was no longer playful. It was menaching and filled with hate.

" Oh Bella!" she cried, dry sobbing. " Do you think that I would be freaking out this much if I knew that there was a possability that it could change?" A piercing howl of pain bought the entire family running.

Carlsile reached us first. " What's the matter ?" he asked as he took in the scene. Me, pale and in shock, Edward, furious and worried and Alice, crying and heartbroken.

She glanced at us. " Im sorry…….. but this is one vision that will happen.."

Carlisle and the other's gasped as they realised what had happended. My vision began to fade as I realised that I would never be a vampire... Edward would rather see me dead than turn me. Was everything that he'd said about our love been a complete lie?

An angelic voice, yelling,"Bella! Stay with me!" was the last thing I heard beforeI gladly sought the relief of unconciusness.

**Thank-you so much guys!! I know that this may be confusing to some, so if you have any questions feel free to ask. By the way, don't worry, I will continueing the story after Bella falls from the cliff,****so rest assured. Now please you know the drill. I want to know wat you think, and if I should continue this story.Just press the button and let me know . Till later!!! Bye!!**

**P.S English is not my first langauge, so my spelling sucks. Sorry guys, I will try to do better. **


	3. My Broken Heart Now Whole

**Whew guys!! I love your reviews. Thanks a bunch. This is the last time I'll say it, so listen up. I am not Stephanie Meyer, if I was, why would I be wasting my time writing a copy of my own story? Lol. Read and Review. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 3****- My Broken Heart Now Whole**

The first thing I noticed when I came to, was Edward's voice, softly humming my lullaby. I swear that I would be able to pick out that voice in the middle of the crowd. I stood up slowy, ignoring the little bit of dizziness that I was feeling, and the hole in my heart, threatening to engulf me with it's pain. I pondered that._ Edward was here ,the same as always, so why am i feeling so down? _

" Bella!" his voive was filled with relief, and he jumped up from the couch he was sitting.

" Hey" , and with those words, my whole word came crashing down. _I remember now…. The vision of me dead…. and Edward wasn't gunna do a thing about it……….._

" Are you ok?" He frowned at my change of mood. " What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

" No, nothings wrong" I muttered." I should be getting home though"

" I already cleared it with Charlie. You're here for the next two weeks!" Alice called as she walked by, her arms filled with boxes. I shuddered as I realised what was in those boxes.

However, not even the gloom of the upcoming torture could shake me from my trance.

" The next _two _weeks Alice?!" Edward said, walking after her and dragging me along. " How did you manage that?"

" Simple" she smiled. " I gave Charlie a fake prize in the form of a two week fixing trip in the Carribean. (**a/n Sorry, first thing that popped into my brain. Just go with it if you can'f fish there:D) " **He couldn't pack fast enough". Both her and Edward laughed at that comment.

I laughed, but it was fake even to my ears. " You didn't have to do that Alice. I would have been fine at home" I meekly added.

" Nonsense Bella, it's our pleasure. Here come and try on this new shirt" _My world was falling apart and she wanted me to try on a shirt??_

"No thanks Alice" I said coldly. Her face fell. At that present point and time however, I couldn't care less. It was a wonder I was still able to functin normally.. but all I wanted to do was cry my heart out in my own room.

Her face went blank, and I knew what she was seeing.

" I'll see you later. Bye " I muttered, before making my escape. Unfortuntely, luck was not on my side. It was like running to a wall… repeatedly.

" Hey careful, there Bel-" Jasper broke off, before collapsing to the floor. His face showed intense pain and horror, as he desperalty clutched at his heart.

" Jasper?" Sensing her lovers distress, Alice quickly kneeled by him on the floor floor, and gently put his head in her lap. " Jasper baby, what's wrong?" He continued to stare at me blanky.

Alice started to freak out. " Edward, what's wrong with him?"

" I don't know.. his thoughts are very jumbled. But he keeps coming back to Bella…..' he looked at me confused.

Alice's eyes opened wide in realisation to Jasper's actions, my mood swing and her vision. " Bella" she breathed.

" Yes Alice" _Maybe if I played the innocent card, I could get away without then knowing why I was feeling like this….. I wouldn't be able to handle him leaving me a second time._

Jasper had however, started to regain some of his control.He looked at me pleadingly." Make it stop Bella.. I can't handle your pain….. it hurts so much….. like my world is collapsing.. Stop" he gasped between each word. He blindly reached for Alice's hand.

I started to cry. " I'm sorry Jasper, but it does feel like my world is collapsing" I couldn't bare to look at them… especially Edward's. " I'm sorry" With a last sob of despair, I turned and ran.

I managed to make it all the way down the stairs before a pair of very familiar arm's grabbed me around the waste and cradled me to his chest. I could sense how anxious he was for me. " Bella, whats going on? I could feel your pain through his mind" A shudder ripped through his body

" Put me down Edward" I finally looked him. His eyes widened in horror. I wondered what I must look like… but I couldn't think straight throug this pain. By now, most of the family was aware of what had happened. Their faces varied from confused to pain to sympathy.

He carried me to the couch, and grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. " Tell me what's going on Bella……. now" He was defintely angry now.

I took a deep breathe to calm myself before I began." Am I really that horrible Edward, that you woudn't want to spend eternity with me? You'd rather see me die?" my voice was nothing more than a whisper.

I could here the sharp intakes of their breathe around the room, before a small hand was place on my shoulder." Bella……..I wish I could say that things would be alright……but your life is in Edward's hands now" I could barely see her through my tears.

I looked at the blurred shape that was Edward. He was frozen in shock. I looked at Jasper next. " Do you still think that this pain is gunna go away? That I should feel anyting but this pain that I'm feeling?" He slowly shook his head from side to side.

' Bella" his voice was like the sound of water tumbing over the pebbles of a creek. I couldn't handle looking at him, so I stared at the floor instead.He didn't have to utter the last few words however. I already knew his answer, the same one he always gave me. " I can't……."

" I understand" My heart that was once broken before, was now once more in pieaces. Only instead of being broken into smaller bits like last time, this time it was broken in so many pieces…. nothing or no one could take the pain away but the person who caused it in the first place.

The next thing that happened shocked us all. " You selfish brat!! I watched you for years…… being nothing but an empty shell. A void filled with nothing but you one sorrow… no happiness and no life." Rosalie's voice rang with barely contained fury and passion. " And then you found her… THE REASON FOR WHICH YOU EXISTED. AND NOW YOUR WILLING TO THROW HER AWAY, ALL BECAUSE OF ONE SMALL PRICE. HOW DARE YOU!!!" she was still screaming.

" ONE SMALL PRICE ROSE? IS THAT ALL IT IS TOO YOU? ONE LITTLE SOUL IN EXCHANGE FOR ETERNITY?" Edward's roar frightened us all. " THIS IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!!"

I could only help but gape at him. I had never heard him swear before. Somehow, he even manged to make the most vulgar words sond like music.Rose wasn't finished however.

_SLAP!_ Her hand connected with his face in a ringing tone. No one moved an inch. Edward glared at her and she at him. I couldn't help but feel annoyed at her for doing that to him. When I made a move towards him, Alice held me back, whispering " Be still. Rose is doing you a favour.". It was pointless to struggle, so I stopped. At that point, Rose started yelling at him again.

" OF COURSE IT IS! WE ALL CARE ABOUT HER… IT'S NOT JUST YOU.IF YOU WON'T CHANGE HER…. ONE OF US WILL" Her snarl was so terrifing, I cowered into Alice, terrified.

He growled at her. " You wouldn't" he threatened.

" Edward" I finally spoke up. His face instantly melted at my voice. He dropped to his knees in front of me, and desperatly clawed at my hands.

" Please Bella. Don't ask for this"

" I already have" I stated simply.

He sighed frustrated, but then his face broke into concentration. Beside me, Alice gasped.

" Yes….. that just might work…… it's better than doing nothing but waiting for them".

" What is it Alice? Tell me what you saw." Carlisle spoke for the first time. Edward answer for her.

" I'm gunna train her, like we trained for the battle with the Victoria." Everyone hissed at that name.

" You want to train me? I'm still gunna be human Edward, and there's no point in even fightening for my life If you don't want me." There, I'd said it.

His face became angry once more." Is that what you were thinking? You are so absurd Bella. After all the times I ve told you I loved……. Told you how much you meant to me? You still think I don't want you?

'How can she not help but think otherwise Edward" Alice snapped." How would you feel if the roles were reversed, and Bell refused to make you a vampire?"

He nodded, understaning. He turned back to." Never forget Bella, you are the most important thing in my life. I would move the stars and the ocean for you. Except for this one. I promise you, that nothing will harm you, as long as I am with you." He gave me a grim smile. " I will not damm you to hell Bella.. but after Rose's word's.. im beginning to reconcider. Howerver, just not yet. I will not let this force our hand." He paused. " I will change you when you are ready, not me or any one else. Just you" My heart was whole once more, hopefully for good this time. I could hear Jasper sigh in relief.

He grabbed my hand, and dragged me to the back door. " Cmon, it's time to begin your training. Those vampire won't know what him them." His words were followed by a round of applause, and a booming laugh from Emmett. We all turned to walk out, but I needed to do something first.

" You go ahead. I'll be there in a second." He nodded, and walked ahead.He wasn't ready to make peace with Rosalie, but I needed to thank her.

" Rose" I called softly.

'Yes Bella?' her answer was just as soft.

" Thanks for what you did. Apart from slapping him of course…"

A wry smile crossed he lips, but it was beautiful none the less. " Your welcome.. sister"

We turned, and followed the boys outside to see what looked like a scene from a wrestling match. I rolled my eyes, and saw that Rose had done the same. I smiled.

However, no one had noticed that Alice was still in the house,sitting on the couch, motionless. " Im sorry Bella" she whispered to no one in particular." This is your best chance…….. but im afraid it wont be enough". A lone tear rolled down her cheek, before she became a statue once more.

**There you have it once more!!!! I hope you liked it.Please review ! It's not that hard to press a buttona and type one sentence you know!! I mean, I do it all the time. LOL. Till nex time guys. Im sorry it's a but slow for now, but I promise you that it will improve!!**


	4. The Trick

**Here's the next chapter guys! As usual, enjoy. ;D Oh, by the way, this story takes place after Eclipse.**

**P.S. This Chapter is 8 Pages long! I must really love you guys after all...**

**Chapter 4- TheTrick**

The air whizzed past me as I felt myself air born. _Not again.._ I hit the ground with barely a jostle as a pair of arms ,the size of tree trunks held me safe in a protective cage. I looked up to see Emmett grinning like a mad man.

" You know, I don't know why your happy. I'm only a human, not exactly what I'd call a challenge" I icily told him, while standing up and brushing myself off.

" Oh I know" he told me, his grin bigger than ever. " The expression on your face makes it worth it though." I could hear Jasper chuckling behind me, but he quickly stopped at the muderous glare I was sending him.

"Nice try Bella" a silky voice suddenly told me, before Edward hugged me close. Shivers of delight ran through my body. " Now try again."

" Edward" I grumbled. " I'm hungry and tired. We've been at this for three hours! How many more times must we go through this?" I sighed, before muttering " It's hopeless anyway.. I'm only a human, and a handycapped one too"._ Clumsiness counts right?_

His eyes flashed, obviosly hearing what I'd said. " Don' t talk like that Bella! It will work, even Alice said it would." He glanced at Alice, for reassurance. She smiled, and nodded. It came just a second too late however. I shrugged. She probably has a lot on her mind right now.

Edward smiled,reassured." Cmon on Bella, we'll try something else now."

" Edward, I don't want to" I whined.I knew that I sounded like a real baby, but there was only so much I was willing to take.

" Don't argue Bella' he told me, his voice even and straight. I looked at him, well more like glared, but I instantly softened when he gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but you owe me, just remember that." He laughed.

" Ok, here's what I want you to do. Emmett, come here." He obeyed, happy that he could have a chance at humilating me again. " Wrap you arms around her waste and hold her tight Ok?" I smirked at the jealous tone in his voice. It felt like I was being held against a very _very _large tree.

' Now Bella, I want you to try and get out of Emmett's grasp". Me and Emmett exchanged surpirsed glances. How was, I, little Bella Swan, gunna get out of Superman Emmett's grip?

" Edward get real" Emmett smirked."Like she's gunna get out my grip" He flexed his muscles too prove his point.

"You'd be surprised at what Bella could do when she's pushed to the limit" The voice caught me by surprise. Jasper.

I gave him a weak smile and turned back to the others." OK, here goes nothing." I squirmed, kicked, tickled and punched, but to no avail.

" Try again Bella" Edward called.

Ten minute later's, i was still captative against Emmett, with only a pair of very sore ribs to show for my effort. I had accidently tickled him, and he responded by laughing and sqeezing. A little too hard I might add.Luckly, Eward grabbed me from his arms just in time.

" Your doing fine Bella. You can't expect to be able to beat a vampire after only three days of training."

" Well, I've had enough for one day." I snapped.

In a blur of movement, Jasper and Alice was at Edward's side. I tried to hear what they were saying, but just like their movements, it was too fast for me to catch. Emmett must have heard, as he started laughing. It probably felt similar to someone picking you up and shaking you.

" What?" I hissed." Tell me what their saying."

He was about to tell me when they fixed a glare at him.

" Fine, just great. Keep the human out of the loop."

The shrugged and quickly finished their conversation. Alice and Jasper turned and ran into the house.

" OK Emmett, let her go." He gently sat me down, but my legs had other ideas.. I would have fallen, had Edward not caught me.

" Are you happy now?" I asked.

" Insanely so." He grinned my crooked grin, before giving me a soft and sweet kiss. " You've earned your break. How does pizza sound?"

" Great" That kiss had made my day. I sighed. " Are you gunna tell me what you guys were talking about back there?"

" Oh it was nothing. Just some new game had wandered into the area, and Jasper was getting hungry. They've already left."

True to his word, Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be see. Only a pizza box was left in the oven. Of course- Alice had already ordered it. I couldn't help but laugh as I tucked in.

**APOV**

It felt great to be running through the forest, even if we were going to go and meet the dogs, in order to help Bella.Unfortunatly, that thought bought me back to my vision. I could still recall it perfectly, even though it was days old…

_Bella screaming Edward's name as she free falled from the cliff before being knocked unconcious….. Edward's horrified face……Victoria's laugh, wild with glee…… Bella's body, cold and lifeless, covered in a pool of her own blood, her face in twisted in a mask of fear and pain….. Edward, sobbing his heart out, before running into the forest,taking Bella's body with him... _

I shuddered. It was awful, but the pain only worsened as I realised that after this…event.. none us would ever see Edward again. My heart twisted in pain and fear. How was I gunna cope with losing my best friend and my favourite brother?

Too late I realised that Jasper could read my my moods. Luckily for me, he didn't know about my vision. Edward was too worried about Bella to be paying attention, and Jasper was too occupied with handling both Bella's _and_ Edward's constant pain and worry.

" It's ok Alice honey. I won't let those dogs harm you. Besides, it was your idea remember." He rubbed soothing circles on my arm.

" I know, but you know how tempermental they are." There was no need to tell him that he'd misread my fear, so I played along.

" Still, let them try to ham you…"

" They won't. Although I can't see them, Im sure Jacob would be very interested in keeping Bella alive."

" Your right. I just hope Bella doesn't kill us for what were about to do to her".

" I wish I could answer that, but Bella has been very unpredicatble lately, so I have no idea. However, I can tell you that she wont be very impressed"

Jasper laughed." But im sure Jacob wouldn't mind." I couldn't help but laugh with him.

" Look Alice, we're here." I nodded, and held my breathe. I wished that they'd take a bath now and then. They smelled awful………

**BPOV**

I had just taken the last bite of the delicious pizza, when my plate disappeared. I sighed. _Please don't say, please…._

" Cmon Bella. Break's over. Time to get back to your training." _Damn._

" If I knew you were such a tyrant, I would never have agreed to marry you" I muttered under my breathe.

His only response was to smile, before scooping me up and running outside.

" OK everyone, where ready to try again".

" Everyone? I thought that Jasper and Alice had gone hunting."

" They did, but their back". He motioned behind me, and I saw them coming out of the forest.

I sighed, before the breath was knocked out of me, as Emmter grabbed me again.

"Emmett. I. Can't. Breathe." I gasped for air. He quickly stopped squeezing so hard. _Great, just how I wanted to spend my afternoon.. having Mr. Muscle Man sueeze me to death while I try to escape.._

" Sorry Bella" he said, a sheepish smile in place.

" That's Ok" I rasped,trying to get my breathe back, as Edward glared at him. I saw Emmett looking down, before he looked back at Edward, a curious look on his face. Edward nodded in reply.

" Now, I'm gunna count to three, and when I do, I want you to try your hardest to get away, OK?"

" Ok" I complied. He turned and ran to the edge of the field.

" Ready?" I felt Emmett shift in anticipation. " One… Two….." He faltered, and his eyes got that look that he only reserved for when werewolves were about.

" Edward? What's going-" My heart leaped in fear. _NO!_

At the pecise moment that I though that, a huge russet wolf jumped out of the forest, aiming straight for Edward…

" Edward!" I voice screamed over and over. " Some one help him! JAKE, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He had tackled him to the ground, and was now aiming for the kill.

The wolf paused, and turned to look at me for a second, before he let out a pearching howl.

I tried to move towards Edward, but I found that I couldn't move an inch. Then I realised that Emmett still hadn't let me go, and was staring at the scene before him in shook.

" EMMETT!LET ME GO! HE NEEDS OUR HELP!" He didn't seem to hear me, or at least he was pretending not too.._ But why would Emmett do that? He loves to fight!_

So I did the only thing that I could. I kicked, punched, pitched and bit him. It did nothing. I looked around in panic. _Where was Alice and Jasper? How could they leave us at a time like this?_

A rustle in the bushes momentarliy distracted me from my panic, before it came back, double as strong. The entire pack was here now,and they had him cornered..

" Emmett! Help him! Please!" He continued to act deaf to my pleas. When I heard Eward's furios roar of pain and rage, something snapped within me..

**JPOV**

I looked at the heart breaking scene below me. Bella, being held back in Emmett's arms, while her one true love was seemingly being ripped to shreds in front of her eyes. I covered my ears as she let out a piercing scream, but it was nothing compared to the panic and pain she was letting off.

" Alice……."

" Not yet Jasper……. It will happen any moment now….."

" Bella's emotions are insanely strong… it's becoming hard to handle"

" Shush, and keep watching."

But beneath her harsh words, I could feel her emotions, and it matched mine.

_Hurry up Bella, we know you can do it………….._

**BPOV**

_When I heard Eward's furios roar of pain and rage, something snapped within me.._ I had to save him.. I couldn't live if he died.

In a movement that was so unsespecting and blindingly fast, I wriggled out of Emmett's grasp, and raced as fast as my legs would go. I didn't have time to ponder this miracle that had just occurred.. I had to save him..

**JPOV**

Oh my goodness, she actually did it! Bella did it!

I grinned in happiness.

" Did that just happen?" Carlisle and Esme asked at the exact same time. I could feel their pride and joy, and it matched my own. They had arrived just in time to see Bella escape Emmett's unbreakable grasp.

" I told you it would work" Alice said, smiling.

They shook their heads.

" Nevertheless, it was a cruel and harsh trick to play on Bella" Esme scolded.

" I sure don't want to be in any of your shoes when Bella finds out" Carlisle added. " Just in case….. Esme and I will be out hunting. We have our cellphone's if you need us" They turned and ran out of the room, vampire speed.

" Oh, boy, Bella is going to be _soo_ mad when she finds out." Alice gulped.

I looked at Alice. " Did you see it, or do you think she'll be mad?"

" I saw it"

Oh boy………

I gathered my courage, before muttering," Cmon, we'd better go and tell her it was fake, before it actaully does turn into a real fight." Alice nodded.

**BPOV**

I was only a few feet away, when I felt Emmett grab me again. " ARE U INSANE? WHY ARE YOU ACTIING SO STUPID? LET ME GO!" I had never been so angry in my life. I could hear Emmett yelling something at me, but It didn't make sense. I didn't have time to talk. They were ripping him into shreds….

To prove my point, something sharp and white flew across the ground and landed at my feet. I felt myself go weak.. _Edward……_

" Bella! It' s OK" Emmett was yelling. " It's not real.. none of this was. We only did this to make you depserate enough to escape me!"

I barely heard him. I was shaking from fear and exhaustion. " Edward" I sobbed. I collapsed on the ground, forgetting everything around me.

I was dimly aware of both Alice and Emmett talking to me. Jasper was helping Edward, but it was too late. I knew it was.

" ENOUGH" I heard Edward roar. _Oh great, I' ve cracked again…_

I continued to cry. Suddenly, a pair of arms that felt so much like Edward's around me.. _This is worse than the first time.. what's Charlie going to think of me now?_

"Bella" Edward said. " Look at me" He placed his hands under my chin, and forced me to look at him. As I looked into those beautiful eyes, I knew he was still alive. I continued to cry, but this time in relief and anger. I clutched him to me. Luckily, he felt the same. His arms formed iron bands around me as sobbed into his chest.

" But I though.. I saw.." I couldn't get the words out.

" I know, and Im sorry that you had to go through that. It was the only way,but as you can see, Im fine" he tried to soothed me." Look, I even found my finger and its working again." He showed me to prove his point. I dimly heard laughter over the sobs racking my body. _Werewolves……_

He held me for a few more minutes, as I cried my last tears. _What had just happened? _I felt my anger rising, as realisation hit me._Oh, they are in so much trouble…._

I leaned away from him, and wiped the tears from my face, before fixing my eyes on him. He stared right back, concern evident in his eyes,

" Are you ok?"

_Am I OK? Whar kind of a question is that? I thought he was dead, and now I am supposed to be OK?_

Every single vampire and werewolf present shrank back from the look on my face. My reply however was calm. _Let them think I am calm, before the real fireworks begin._

" You have some explaining to do" Edward gulped, before starting the story……

**HAHA**** I know that is mean, but after only getting a couple of reviews for my last chapter… Can you really blame me? Come on guys, it's not that hard to press a little blue button. So many of you have added me on Story Alert, but didn't bother to review. If you can press that little button, why not the Review? Thank you for those who have done both, but also thanks to those who added me on Story Alert only. Unfortunatley for you guys though, I want 20+ reviews before I post the next one. I guess you could say I am holiding it hostage.How fast I write though, is really up to you guys…. Im on holidays, so I have all the time in the world. :D. Bye, and ill see you guys later, unless I get the reviews I want………….**


	5. Bella's Revenge

**Chapter 5- Bella Gets Her Revange**

**Another Chapter guys! I didn't quite the amount of reviews I was looking for, but I felt bad to my loyal readers. So here it is!! Enjoy reading it, and as always, please review! I want to know what's bad and what's good! If I suck, also tell me. I want to get better, but I cant do that unless you guys tell me! **

I glared them all, furious almost beyond words. I had listened to their stupid story with what I felt was patience, concidering the situation. Inside however, my rage had been building with every passing second..

" Are you done?" I asked quietly. They let out the breathe that they'd all been holding, relieved that my reaction was more or less calm. Jasper however, was the only one not relaxed, sending me nervous glances every so often. I can't say I blame.

I took a deep breath before the fireworks _really_ started.

" I CANNOT BELIEVE ANY OF YOU!" I screamed, fury clearly evident in my voice. " HOW DARE YOU- ALL OF YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU EDWARD!" I turned my hostile glare at him. He looked at the floor shamed face, pain written all over his face. I was going to regret yelling at him later, but I needed to let my anger out, for now at least.

" Bella, we can explain.." Alice tried. I felt myself grow calmer, until I realised it was Jasper. _I'll give you three strikes before your out. This counts as one._

" STOP THAT JASPER!" He jumped, clearly not expecting that reaction. I turned to round on Alice.

" I DON'T WANT AN EXPLANATION ALICE! I WANT TO KNOW HOW- WHY YOU COULD POSSIBLY DO THIS TO ME?" my vioice was hoarse from all the screaming, but I wasn't done yet. " YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD REALISE HOW I WOULD FEEL ABOUT THIS!"

" It was the only way Bella" her voice was barely over a whisper. " You needed to trust in youself. To see that you could do this". Ok, I was starting to feel bad, guilty and less angry. _ Where had all my anger gone? Of course- Jasper. Strike two._

I snarled at him. " JASPER, STOP TRYING TO CONTROL MY FEELINGS!" I put my hands in my hair, frustarted. I took a breathe, before starting again.

" IM STILL WAITING! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I DID THIS TO YOU GUYS?IF YOU SAW YOUR LOVED ONE BEING RIPPED TO SHREDS IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES?" Their only response was silence. I could hear my ragged breathing, and my heart was pounding faster than ever.

Finally, Jacob spoke up." Easy there Bells. It wasn't real….. I didn't hurt him….. well except his finger" He gave Edward a smirk, in return to the death glare he was getting.

Anger bubbled in my veins." SO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO RIPPED OFF HIS FINGER?"

Quil, who was standing behind Jacob, put a hand on his shoulder, before clearly stating, " I don't think that was a wise move on your part, Bro".

That did it. My vision bubbled with red. I grabbed the first thing I saw. It was some of Esme's new cooking books. The ones she'd brought especially to cook for me.

In a flash, I hurled the books with all my might towards Jacob and his friends. They were to surpised to even move out of it's way, so it caught Jacob straight in the face,Quil in the chest, and Paul on the arm. Embry managed to duck out of the way by a hair's breath, but he still wasn't fast enough. Jacob, caught by surprise, had slammed into the couch, taking it down with him and Paul. Embry,bad luck for him, had wound up on the floor, with a couch on top of him and two very heavy werewolves.

" OW! GET OFF ME YOU MORONS!"

" YEAH PAUL, GET OF ME YOU FATSO!" That was Jacob of course.

" I WOULD…. BUT YOUR HOLDING ONTO BOTH OF MY LEGS! NOW LET GO!"

It was caos for the next few minute's as they tried to sort themselves out. The rest of my family were shouting with laughter at the werewolves predicament. I smiled, but not because I found it funny, but because , as the saying goes- " revenage is sweet".

When they finally stood up, I burst out laughing. There was a massive hole in the wall where the couch had hit it. It was also ripped to shreds, as were their clothes. Their hair stood up in clumps, their cheeks like tomatoes.

Paul growled at me, but was quickly matched by Edward.

" DON'T GROWL AT ME PAUL! YOU DESERVED IT AND YOU KNOW IT!" My rage was back.

" Yeah I know" he muttered." But you didn't have to throw books at us!"

" Would you have preffered the crystal vase?" I said, with one eyebrow raised.

" NO" they said at the exact same time.

I sighed. Behind me, I heard Emmett whoop in delight." YOU GO BELLA!"

I slowly turned. I was still pissed at him for holding me back.

" THANK'S EMMETT, BUT NEXT TIME I NEED YOUR HELP, ILL ASK FOR IT" He gulped and nodded. Beside him, Rosalie smirked, obviusly enjoying seeing her husband squirm.

" Im sorry Bella" he muttered.I suddenly felt calm and relaxed, all the anger gone from my face. I could hear the sighs of relief from around the room. I was happy to go with it, until I saw Jasper's face. I was done yelling, but…_ Srike three!… and his out._

Esme's crystal vase was in my hand within a split second. He wasn't watching me so I had the atvantage here. Alice was having a vision, so his full attention was on her. I could only guess what she was seeing. I turned and threw the beautiful vase at him. Alice who had seen this coming, was already on the other side of the room, leaving poor Jasper to take the full blow. It shattered into a million pieces. I could feel the cuts on my arms, but I was too busy staring at Jasper's face. It was full of shock and surprise, his mouth open.

Behind me, I heard Alice's twinkling laugh. Rose soon joined her. I raise my chin in defense. " I warned you" was my simple reply, along with a shrug of my shoulders.

I felt Alice's delicate hand on your shoulder, before she announched to the group that I was " done". I yawned, suddenly exhausted.

The werewolves trailed out, follwed by a muttered " sorry" and a " remind me never to harm that stupid bloodsucker in front of Bella again".

I shrugged in response. " Im sorry for throwing the books at you!" I quickly called. I turned and looked around the room. Wow,was all I could say.

" Wow indead Bella" Jasper said. When I turned to look at him, he threw up his hands warily.

I couldn't help but laugh. " Im sorry Jasper" He chuckled too, very relieved that I had gotten over my temper tantrum.

' I think we should better clean up this room before Esme comes in.." I trailed off as a door opened and closed.

' Too late Bella" Edward muttered, the first words he'd said since I yelled at him. I threw myself at him apologising profously. " Im so so so sorry, but you made me so mad. I couldn't-" He put a finger to my lips, silencing me.

" No, im sorry Bella. I just wanted to keep so safe, so I played this trick on you. I didn't think of what you'd feel when you watched it…. Can you ever forgive me?"

" I already have" and then my lips were on him, and his on mine.

However, we were inturepted by Esme's scream. ' What happened to this room?" Five pairs of arms turned to point at me. They knew better than to mess up Esme's house.

" Esme…. I can explain" I felt Edward's hands on my hips reassuringly and smiled. Everything was ok…… for now.

**Meanwhile………. **

" How much longer must we wait? We need to get her now, while she's weak!" an impatient voice asked.

" And how many more times must I answer you? NOT YET." This voice was soft and sweet, the kind that went with sugar and ice cream.

" But why?" this time it was close to anger." We've been stuck in this hole of a house for weeks, waiting for who knows what".

His words were cut off as a pale arm grabbed him around the throat. " Luios, ive told you not to talk to Victoria like that!" This voice was by far the most beautiful, even filled with anger.

' Let him go, Lestat. He's right to be anxious."

The vampire named Luios rubbed his neck and glared at Lestat.

Lestat smiled and said. ' Aro brings news." Victoria's laugh bounced of the walls.

" Excellent. Well done. Now do tell, what did he say?"

'In one week, we must attack. She will be ours before the sun is down on that same day."

" Are you sure? What about… whats her name… Alice?" Victoria's voice was puzzled. " I thought she has the gift of prophecy…."

" Oh she does my sweet" He rubbed his hands lovingly around her neck. ' But have you so soon forgotten my power? Im disappionted" He chuckled.

Her delighted gasp once more filled the room. "Of course. By blocking her visions form us, she wont be able to stop us, and giving her false ones instead.." She looked at him, lust in her eyes. " I knew there was a reason as to why I chose you…. out of all the other new born vampires'.

His ruby eyes glowed with pleasure, but it was Luios that spoke.

" I can't wait to get my hands on Bella. They say she is as beautiful as the moon herself. Just one kiss from her….."

" Just be careful she doesn't trip over your feet" Victoria laughed. Lestat joined her.

' Now, here's what I want you to do. I want you to follow my plan EXACTLY.."

**Thanks for reading guys! Now don't make me beg! REVIEW!! Pls? lol**


	6. Time is Running Out

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy. Hope that you guys haven't missed me that much!lol. Anyway, I would really love some more reviews, so please, read and review! Now go and read…**

**Chapter 6- Time is Running out**

Victoria paced the small and cramped house with an agitated look on her face. Her normally silky hair was in a wild disarray, that never the less still framed her face with beautiful curls. Following her trail, was a mess of various broken objects.

" I can't stand it any longer! She will be mine! I need her, I want her.. she will pay.." she muttered to herself, repeating the same sentence over and over. She'd been like this for most of the morning.Her face was grim and and intense, obviously not aware of her surroundings.

" When are those useless vampires coming back? Do I have to do everything myself?" she screamed to no one in particular, the first real sentence she'd said for well over three hours. A crash followed these words as she broke the dining table in half, before resuming her pacing.

A while later,two vampires entered the room, one arriving several minutes after the other. Their eyes glowed red, a sure sign that they'd both just gone a hunting trip.. separately.In a fluid motion,their eyes quickly scanned the room as they surveyed the damage. Their faces showed no emotion other than boredom. This was clearly an event that happened often.

" At least she left the TV alone this time"

" Yeah"

_BANG!_Another crash rang throughout the house, followed by a curse before the red head came charging in.

" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she hissed in a livid voice.

" I'm sorry my sweet. You know how Aro is" Lestat's voice was coated with honey.

" THAT'S NO EXCUSE! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS BRING ME BACK SOME _USEFUL_ INFORMATION"

' Oh but we did. You were just to busy yelling at us to give us any chance of telling you!" He gave her a dazzling smile.

Victoria breathed out a lengthy sigh. " Your right I'm sorry……. You know how I get.." Lestat nodded and took her hand, gently guiding her back to the couch before delivering his news.

" According to Aro, if we can get Bella alone were as good as home".

" Get Bella _alone?_" Lious spoke, sarcasm heavy in his voice." And how to do you propose we do that?"

Lestat smiled. " We have an army don't we? Why not just use them?'

" Because, Lestat, their not ready" Lious laughed. " They still need to complete their training. If we rush in now, all that we've worked for will be lost! Don't you remember how quickly we lost last time? We can't afford to lose again!". His voice had turned from mocking to anger.

Lestat however, refused to give in that easy.**" **What if I told you that they'd be ready by tomorrow?"

Victoria and Lious gaped him.

" Don't be mad you fool! Their weeks away from completing their training!"

" Oh on the contrary my friends. You see, while you've been out hunting… or wrecking the house" he glanced around the room, causing Victoria to glare at him. " I've been giving them extra training." The other vampires gasped, Victoria in sheer delight and Lious in shock. He continued, ignoring their reactions.

" Their skilled in all combat, defense and attack. Their best assist however, is how to move in for the kill.. Their exceptional, I've never seen anything like them. Their lethal, a danger to anyone or anything that crosses their path". He smiled again. " This doesn't include the vampire's with powers…….. no one stands a chance those." He smiled at his lover, gently rubbing her cheek." You'll finally get your revenge, Victoria.".

" But we have only half the army we had then…. 10 new born vampires ! Do you think they'll be able to win against the Cullen's?"

" Did you hear a word I just said? Their lethal….. by sun down tomorrow, the Cullen's will be history"

" And your sure they'll be ready in time?" Lious also questioned.

" Of course, he just said so didn't he?" Victoria snapped, practically purring with happiness at this unexpected bonus.

" Do not be fooled by his clever words Victoria!" Lious spat. " We've worked too hard on this! We may well have our weapons, but we don't have the means of executing it! And don't look at me like that, yes, we have a plan. But that's when we actually _have_ Bella, we don't have one for kidnapping her!"

" Rest assured.. brother. It's all up here" He tapped his head,practically gleaming with cockiness. "Tomorrow….. we attack. Go and gather the army!"

" Fine, but if we fail, this is on your head!" Lious turned and swept out of the room.

The two lovers ignored his little tantrum, and focused their attention on each other instead…..

_You just wait Isabella Swan…… you'll be breathing your last breathe tomorrow,so enjoy it while you still can….._

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe how fast the time has been going. Every waking moment has been filled with my training. Thanks to that little" stunt" Edward pulled on me, I was now extremely capable of escaping the clutches of a vampire. However, I was still just a human, and would never beat a vampire in a fully fledged combat.

Two and half weeks have passed since that day. Most of that time had been spent at the Cullen's. Not that I was complaining. I loved spending time with them, especially Edward. It was also extremely amusing to see Emmett's face whenever I managed to escape from him. It had puzzled us all, including me, as to how I was able to do this, until Carlisle came up with the theory.

" The love that you two share is precious. Ive never seen anything like it, except in out family. Now my theory is, that since you two have been through more than most couples would have, your relationship has been strengthened because of it. Both of you know what it feels like to lose a loved one, and so you try everything and anything to avoid that pain again. Therefore, Bella, you thought Edward was really in danger, so you got yourself out of an impossible situation to try and save him. It's remarkable really."

As soon as he had said that, I knew it was true. When I was stuck in a vampire's arms, all I had to do was think of him. Think of how he kissed me, held me…. I thought of all the times he'd been in danger, and how I would sacrifice my life for him in the wink of an eye. About all the times he'd managed to save me, and about how it was my turn to be there for him when he needed saving.

As I once told him…….._ I can't always be Lewis Lane, I want to be Superman too!_

I had to admit, I was still a long way from being Superman, but I was slowly getting there. And besides, Edward had promised to turn me soon. I smiled. He would be mine for ever and ever.

" And what are you thinking about?" his voice bought me back to earth.

" Not much… just everything"

" Oh, and here I thought you were thinking of me" His faced showed mock hurt.

" Silly, you are my everything"

He grinned, satisfied. I couldn't help but laugh.

It was early in the afternoon, and I was lounging on the couch in Edward's room. My training was done for the day, so I had nothing to do but wait.As usual, my thoughts drifted back to that vision.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. _I might not get my forever and ever. What if Alice's vision is correct… and I DO die? But then again, she's been wrong before. And hadn't Edward promised to make a vampire now, so shouldn't my future have changed? Unless.._

My face have showed what I was feeling, as he pulled me into a hug. He gently slid under me, so I was now conveniently sitting in his lap.

" Bella, please don't think about that vision again,honey. I wont allow that that vision to happen. I won't'

" Edward, what if Alice is right? I mean, what if I DO die?" I couldn't believe how quickly my happy mood had gone. My voice was muffled as I buried my head into his perfect chest.

" Alice isn't right, Bella. She's not always right you know. Besides, we've been through worse things than this"

" Edward, you know shes more right than wrong. The sooner you accept this, the easier it will be…. For both of us"

He stiffened underneath me." What are you saying Bella? What are you gunna do?" His voice was appalled.

'Nothing, relax."He was right as usual.It would be easier to just go and meet them myself. My family would be safe, and Edward wouldn't have to see me die. I would just have to think of an excuse to let them leave me alone for more than a few minutes, and of course, get around Alice…

" Good luck with that Bella. If you do any of those things,I will know!" Her voice was furious as she rushed into the room. _Damnit_. "I can't believe you would ever think like that! Do you understand what would happen if you did that? Her was getting higher and higher. " You will DIE! Is that it? Are you suicidal?"

"Of course not Alice" Edward didn't said a word.

" Our family will cease to exist without you! Why cant you understand that? Why are you always like this Bella? Everytime something happens, you have a death wish!"

'That's enough Alice. You woudn't know! I mean,you're a vampire. Your not the one that is ALWAYS putting everyone you love in danger! No one has ever had to risk their life for you!You don't know what's like! I'm the stupid clumsy human… you're the beautiful strong vampire! Don't you see? No matter what I do, I will always hold you back!

" Bella" Edward whispered." That's not true"

" Of course its not Bella!" she was still angry at me, but it was softer now in understanding.

" It is. I'm not blind you know" I mumbled, defeated. " Anyway, I want some time to think. I promise I wont do anything, Alice. Check if you like."

" OK, your right, but if you do anything stupid later on.…."

" I wont I swear." I said, sighing. " Edward, will you come over later ?"

" Of course" he smiled, but it was off.

" Thanks" I leaned in to kiss him. I really didn't want to leave, but I did need some space.

" See ya later guys" was the last thing I said before I walked out the door.

**LATER**

A soft butterfly kiss woke me up.

" Edward" I smiled and stretched, before opening my eyes.

" Hey sleepy head" he laughed.

"Hey it's not even late. I was only asleep for an hour or two!"

At that his grin became bigger. " Bella, you left my house at 3. Its now nearly 7."

" Oh" Wow, I didn't realise…..

" Don't worry about it. You looked like you needed that rest."

" Yeah, I feel tons better now" In fact, I was in the mood for some serious kissing. I moved so that I was sitting quite close to him.

" Bella, I want to talk to you about something."

(A/N I know that you've read this before, but its an important part of the story line, and I thought it would be easier to just put it here instead of making you guys go back and read it again. Please, just go with it.lol)

I didn't reply however, and stared into Edward's gorgeous eyes instead. My mind turned to mush, and I felt myself go weak. I could hear him chuckling at my reaction, but I was too far gone to care. I leaned into him, my mouth already watering from the perfect kiss I was expecting.

Two steely hands gripped my arms in an unlock-able grip, ruining the moment. I looked up to see Edward give me a reproaching look.

"Bella, be serious please. I'm trying to talk to you!!! It's important!!" He gave my shoulders a shake to emphasize his point.

I sighed disappointed. " What is it Edward?" I was slightly grouchy now, and he knew it too. He gave me a brief grin before his eyes transformed into two liquid pools filled with worry.

" I need you to make me a promise." He glanced at me, before taking my slender hand into his.

_Whats going on here? One minute we're about to kiss, and now he's looking like death's at the door? Maybe it's about before…._

My reply was calm however, and I felt quite proud of that.

"As you wish Edward. What is it?"

"Promise me….. that you would never let yourself die. I know you're a danger magnet, but I need you to promise me this.." He trailed of, and looked away.

This time my reply was frosty. "It's not exactly my fault you know! I never asked for it!"

I regretted the jibe as soon as I said it. 'I'm sorry Ed-" I broke off too see him sobbing tearlessly.

"Hey! I'm sorry.. I promise! " I knew that this was a lie,however. Even Edward in all his Glory had trouble keeping me alive. He reached over to pull me into his lap, satisfied. He'd stopped crying, but I could still feel his sadness as if it was my own. I snuggled ,content.

"Thank you" he whispered, and then his perfect lips was on mine……

The kiss was exactly as I had expected. My mind however, was on still on that vision. I had forgotten about until he mentioned it again. I prayed that we would survive this,like all the others. Something however, told me, that this is one thing that we won't survive. I didn't want to think about this anymore, so I deepened our kiss instead.

**Thanks once again guys! Merry late Christmas to you guys! I hope you all had a fabulous one, and that Santa gave you all the things you wanted. LOL. Well, I'm not very happy with this chapter, but I hope hope you are! So please, just review and tell me! Think of it as a late Christmas present! Later my lovely readers!**


	7. The Wheels Are Turning

**Chapter 7****- The Wheels Are Turning**

**Here's the next chapter guys! Happy reading! As always, read and review!**

I woke up the next morning in a pair of steel arms that were tightly rapped around my body. I couldn't help but notice how perfect we fitted together. He was just so amazing. My eyes travelled up his body with their accord, but I wasn't going to stop themWho would?

When I felt the bed shake with his laughter, I knew that he had realised what I was doing. His grip on me loosend as I looked up at his face.My breathe caught in my throat.I had saved his face for last especially for this reaction. He grinned, and his full lips barely grazed my own when he stopped.I turned to search his eyes, but they avoid mine. I blushed when I realised that they were now roaming my body. I could see the lust in his eyes, and my cheeks turned crimson in response. When his eyes opened wide, just at my thigh, they were on fire.

I turned to look at my leg, and gasped in embarresment. During the night, my silk nighty (_Damn you Alice!)_ had rolled up to give a perfect view of thigh. I looked down at the covers. I was still too embarressed to look at him, but not bad enough to stop me from moving. In a flash, I twisted to make myself decent once more. My hand had just touched the bed cover however, when he ensnared me in an iron cage once again. I buried my head in his chest.

" Dear sweet Bella" his voice rumbled in his chest." Don't be embarressed. There's nothing to be embarressed about. You have a beautiful body"

I didn't respond and buried my head deeper. His arms tightened in an automtic response. I felt his lips lightly press down upon my hair, but I wasn't going to give in. I was in heaven anyway, so I saw no reason to move.

He sighed, once again frustrated that he wasn't able to reach my thoughts. " Bella, honey. Why are so embarressed? I _liked_ looking at your leg." When I felt his body shift, I realised that my leg was still showing. Now it was my turn to sigh. I looked away from him and finally hid my exposed leg, before turning my self into a human caccoon.

I looked up him, my eyes the only thing showing. His face was startled, before he laughed and pulled down the covers so that I could breathe.

" Don't think I don't know that your doing this just to escape telling me about why your so embarressed about me checking you out".

" Is it working?" I smiled, with what I hoped was an angelic smile.

The lust in his eyes returned. He nodded, and leaned in to kiss him. I had however, noticed that his eyes were black as coal. The darkest I had ever seen them before.This time it was me who stopped our kiss. He gave me a frustrated glare.

"Edward, when was the last time you had hunted?" I unrapped myself from the my caccoon, and he lifted me onto his lap. This was our favourite position to be in.

" Bella, how can I leave you at a time like this?" his voice was pained.

" At a time like what? There's nothing to be worried about. We don't even know when Alice's vision is going to occur. Not even she knows! Besides, you're an excellent trainer!"

" Exactly! That means that it could happen today! In less than a few hours! And that's beside the point Bella."

I scoffed. " Don't be silly, don't you think that Alice would have seen something?"

" No, but I did see you asking me about it." Her voice ran from the house, before she entered my room, leaning against the doorway. " I also saw you two arguing about it for the next two hours, and I mean that literally." Her voice was amused.

' Who won?" we asked at the excact same time. I looked at him and we laughed. Alice joined in.

" Bella, but only because she refused to kiss you until you had gone hunting."

He looked horrified, and turned to me, to make sure that I would never be that cruel to him. I couldn't help but laugh at his face. Pretty soon I was gasping for breathe.

" Breathe Bella, breathe" he commanded. I listened and finally calmed down.

" See Edward, I told you that Alice hadn't seen anything." He sighed defeated.

" Ok, fine. Alice, who's going to watch her?"

" Me and Rose of course." She scoffed." We're going shopping for new clothes, or should I say some less revealing night clothes for Bella……" He eyes sparkled with humour.

" There's no need for that Alice" Edward informed her, while I glared at her furiously, red as the dress she was wearing.

" I didn't think so" her voice was smug, but she couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her throat from Edward's reaction.

" Edward, you better get going" Now that he was actaully going, the familiar pain in my heart returned. My arms twitched in that automatic response. His eyes filled up with so much pain. It was heartbreaking.

I looked up to see Alice watching us, tight lipped. She could obviously see our struggle, and it pained her. Not enough however, to cancel our shopping trip.

" Edward, it's time to go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can get back."

" How long will you be gone?" my voice was soft.

" Alice?" Her eyes were already closed, and she was as still as a statue.

" One and a half days. Their waiting for you outside" As if on cue, someone tooted a car's horn. Emmett.

I held my panic in check as I looked at him. I noticed he did the same for me, but I knew him so well by know I could see right through it.

" Ill see you soon. Now don't do anything stupid, be safe and listen to Alice. Don't be a heroine. Also, watch out for stairs, I don't want you falling down. And be careful.." He continued on for a few minutes, his warnings getting more bizarre by the minute. When he told me to watch out for old ladies and their umbrella's and taking out the coat hanger before trying on my clothes, I stopped him.

" Ill be fine, Edward. Just hurry back, OK?"

"I promise" his honey sweet told me, before his lips were pressed against mine. They tasted delicious. I never wanted it to end, but I new that it had to, soon. Outside the horn tooted again. He made a move to break the kiss, but I only locked myself to him tighter.

I interwinted my hands through his gorgeous hair, before moving them over his pefect chest. I could feel his hands down my back, gently rubbing it. A shiver of delight ran down my back. I gently played with his tongue, while inhaling his scent. It was at that point that he broke it, his hands preventing me from holding on and kissing him some more.

Alice grinned, and stared at us. " Hurry up Edward! Their gunna leave without you. I promise you that she'll be safe when you get back!"

He growled, before standing up, me still in his arms. His lips brushed my ears as he whispered" That kiss was amazing. I love you"

He gently set me down and started to leave, but not before I hugged him tight and whispered " I love you" back. He grinned and walked out, but not before he whispered something to Alice. She glared at him, but he was already gone.

" Cmon Bella! Time to get dressed.Were going shopping!" I groaned and covered my face with a pillow.

**EPOV**

With my lips still tingeling from that kiss,I walked up to Alice.

" Don't make promises that you can't keep Alice"

Her thoughts turned scrambled._ Oh my gosh, he knows? But how. .. I was so careful.. Oh wait.. right"_ Her reaction puzzled me, but then again, this was Alice we were talking about. It was probably some new clothes she wanted to try on Bella.

" What do you mean Edward?" Her voice was innocnent.

" I don't know….. someones not right today, but I don't know what it is. I don't know why I even said that. Im sorry." It was true. There was something in the air, but I had no idea what it was.

" Keep my angel safe, or else." 

She glared." Threatening me won't make you feel better"

I nodded, sorry once more. What was going on? I took once last glance at Bella. She was perfect, with that hourglass shaped figured and shiny tresses. Not to mention her eyes……. and those perfect legs. Wow. I shook my head to clear.

It was time to go hunting. I growled._ Be safe Bella. I love you._

**VPOV**

" Are they ready?" I asked Lestat. Today was the day that I could finally get rid of that skinny brat. I grinned. She will pay.

" Yes" his voice was cocky, as usual. Nevertheless, I still loved him. Maybe not as much as I loved James, but he was growing on me. Plus, he was absurdly handsome.

' Excellent work. Where is Liuos?"

" Just giving the Newborn's some last minute advice" His grin was evil as he said that.

" Good. We move out in three hours. It will take a couple of hours to get to Forks, four at the max. Have you sent Alice the vision yet?"

" Not yet. I was waing for your command"

This was one of the reasons I loved him. He was so conciderate. I gave him a quick kiss.

" Send it to her when we are almost there. What are your plans?"

" Ill send her one of us circeling the house, with all of them crouched around Bella in a circle. I'll also show her where we are coming from. Then, I will show her Bella dead… ripped to shreds" His grin widened. " Ill make it as grapic as possible".

I was confused. How was showing him our plans gunna give us an advantage? He saw my confused expression and explained

" When she sees Bella there, she'll call all the others and tell them about her vision. They will decide to leave Bella in the house with Edward, locked in their basement. We will send the newborns after the rest of them, coming from the opposite direction. Meanwhile, us three go inside the house and attack. They won't stand a chance."

" You're a genius babe. I love you." His eyes lit up, and he leaned in to kiss me.

' But wait, how are you so sure that this will work?" He grinned at me.

" Trust me babe. This is one vision that _will_ happen"

With those words, I pulled him down on top of me, my skin on fire………..

**Thanks for reading guys! The next chapter will reveal all the action that you have been waiting for. Well, maybe over the next two chapters. Anyway, I want at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. You ve done it before, so you can do it again! Please? I really want to know your opinions abou my story! Pls, it would mean so much to me! Bye.**


	8. Horror Struck

**Chapter 8- Bella's Accident**

**Read and Review guys! Please. I would really like some more reviews!**

**APOV**

_Wow, that was too close. If Edward ever found out that his life was soon to be destroyed…._I shuddered._ I mean, how do you tell someone that the love of your life is about to die? And that no matter what he did… she'd still die?_

I glanced at Bella. Her face was currently hidden under a pillow and her hair a mess, but she still looked beautiful. I never could understand why she didn't see herself as such. A shiver of fear ran through as I realised that soon Bella would be nothing but a pale rotting corpse… food for the bugs that ruled underground. I tried to repress another shudder as it ripped through my body.

As I continued to stare at Bella, I realised that I couldn't lose her. She was my best friend, my sister. What would I do without her? My, _our_ family would never survive this blow. My dead heart felt very heavy as I realised this. I looked up at Bella's roof in desperation, and thus found myself praying for the first time in nearly fifty years. I prayed with all the intensity that my heart was capable of.I prayed , begged and pleaded that my family would survive this, that Bella would live… and that everything would turn out alright.

I sighed. There was no point in spending the precious amount of time I had left with Bella moping. I would have fun and enjoy our time together if it was the last thing I did. I smiled at that.

" Time to get up Bella! I found this perfect new outfit for you!" I wasn't lying either. Edward was going to drool all over her in that dress. " Now get up!" Her only response was a groan and a mumbled " Go away Alice".

I shrugged. She asked for it…..

**BPOV**

What is it with Alice and her obsession with buying me clothes? I don't care about fashion and I never will. I closed my eyes, willing myself back to sleep. If I spend the whole day sleeping, then I wont have anytime to miss him. I smiled to myself….I kinda like this idea. Maybe I could do this everytime he went away…

" Get up Bella!" Alice's flute like voice interupted my thinking.

I moaned before giving her a mumbled " Go away Alice"

I heard her sigh, but nothing more. I settled myself in my bed, ready for some more sleep.However, all such plans were cancelled when I felt my covers being rudely ripped off. I shivered at the sudden coldness, the pillow still around my face.

" Alice what are you doing?" My voice sounded muffeled against the pillow, but I knew she heard me.

" Taking you shopping" her voice was calm, obviosly unaware of the cruel torture she was bestoying upon me. " Now get up, or well be late!"

" For what? The stupid mall can wait!" As soon as I'd said those words, my pillow was gone.

" Alice!" I cried. This was just plain cruel. _I thought we were friends……_I turned over to lay on my stomache, blindly trying to cover myself with the covers and failing miserably.

" Don't be so melodramatic Bella! It's not like im torturing you." _If only she knew……._

" Fine. If you don't get up yourself, I will _make_ you."

" Alice, wait. What are you plan-" I was interupted mid-speech before I was cradled in Alice's arms and we were running. I was to stunned to do anything but sit obdiently in her arms.

_SPLASH!_ A wave of icy water hit my body sharply as Alice dropped me. I gasped as my head went under, too late realising that I couldn't breathe under water. I came up choking. Shivers travelleved up my body as I sat in the freezing water. I couldn't breathe or see. Water continued pouring out of my lungs as I coughed uncontrollably.

" Alice" I gasped between haggered breathe's. " Are you trying to kill me?" I stopped coughing and moved my soaking wet hair away from my face. I looked down and saw that I was in a bath… filled with ice.

She snorted, her face filled with amusement. " I highly doubt that your going to drown in your own bath Bella." I glared at her, as she gracefully floated to the toilet, where a huge pink bag sat on it.

I shivered and tried to stand up, but Alice wasn't having any of that. SPLASH! And back in the bath I went.

" Alice, what are you doing?" I squeked furiuosly. " I'm awake now! And where did you get all this ice from?" It looked like I was sitting in water from Antarctica.

She shrugged. " We have a big freezer." I continued to glare at her before a sneeze interupted my death stare.

" Can I get out now?" I croaked in a "after-sneeze "voice.

She nodded reluctantly and helped me up, a towel in hand.

" Thank you" I told her, the ice in my voice as cold as the ones currently occupying my bath.

" Your welcome Bella" Her grin lit the room.

**Later**

We pulled into the parking lot at the Port Angelo's mall and climbed out. After nearly being drowned by Alice, I was now dry and more awake than I had ever been before. My hair hung in glossy curls and my eyes were wide and doe-like. Alice tried to get me to wear a pretty red dress after my make up was done, but I had had enough of her bossiness. I chose instead, I tasteful pair of jeans and a ruffled white shirt. I admit the ruffles were a bit much, but I knew that Alice wasn 't going to rest until I wore something similar to it.

" Cmon Bella! We're here! Let the fun begin" her was excited as she dragged me along with her.

I grumbled under my breathe but slowly followed. The first store that we entered was Victoria's Secret.

" Alice, I don't need a new bra or undies! You bought me some last week!"

" Yeah, but that was last week. This is this week!" She stuck her tongue out at me, before grabbing layers and layers of lingerie. We left that shop with 7 new bra's and 10 new underpants… all for me. I shook my head in despair at the impish grin she flashed at me.

For the next three hours, it continued much the same. Alice would see a store she liked, and drag me into it, before throwing layers and layers of clothing on me. After I had tried them on, she would flash her credit card and buy them all.

I soon lost count of all the the new clothes I had. My last count was at twenty. I couldn't believe that she would spend all this money on me. Of course she was shopping for herself as well, but still…..

After a little while more of being dragged and dragged into random stores, I found a comfy bench to sit on. My feet sighed in relief.

" Cmon Bella, don't be such a spoil sport!"

" Alice……" I whined." Go into this one by yourself!" I glanced up at the expensive looking French store.

" I cant Bella" her tone matching mine.

" Why not?"

" Because this is the store where I saw that perfect dress for you!" Her voice suddenly brimming with exitement. " Please Bella? Edward wil go gaga over you in it!" I was given no choice in the matter as she pulled me along in with her.

She headed straight for the back of the store, almost skipping with exitement. I rolled my eyes before following. I looked around the store, and found myself actaully liking some of the clothes. They were just so pretty….

" Bella where are you?" Alice's impatient voice called.I didn't bother to reply and walked to the back of the room where she was. When I found her, my jaw dropped. In her hands was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was a beautiful creamy white, made from a material so lovingly spun it looked like it was floating.

Alice gave me another knowing grin before shoving me into a change room. I quickly changed and put on the dress. It was silky soft, and hugged my body comfortably. I raised my eyes to stare at the mirror and gasped. A beautiful girl stood before. Her skin was a creamy white, only accented by the dress . Her body flowed into beautiful curves and her face glowed. Her eyes were almond shaped and sparkled. I pinched myself and winched.

" Hurry up Bella!" Alice called. I quickly unlatched the door and stepped out. Alice's eyes opened wide in delight.

" You look amazing Bella! Much better than in my visions." She circled me, examing every inch ."Oh I cant wait to see Edward's reaction to this!" Her voice bubbled with happiness. I couldn't help but grin.

A snort made me look up. I blushed when I realised that every single girl in the store was staring at me with jealousy.

" Alice" I whispered, and tried to duck back in.

" Pay them no attention Bella. Their just jealous cause your beautiful and their not" she finished, glaring at them. I meekly nodded, and closed the door. I was about to get out of my dress when I realised my clothes were missing. I sighed and opened the door once more. I found her at the counter, paying for my dress.

" Alice, have you seen my clothes?'

' Yes. Their in my bag"

I was confused. " Um, arent I meant to put them back on?"

" Well yeah Bella, but you look so beautiful that I decided that you can wear this for the rest of the day! And no arguments!" She smiled at the cashier, and his eyes glazed over.

I giggled, and his eyes snapped towards me, normal again. They gave me the once over, before a slow smile spread across his handsome face. I blushed as he winked at me.

' She's taken dude so back off!" Alice snarled and marched me out of the store. I laughed._Maybe shopping isnt so bad after all_…

" Alice where are we going now?" I asked, my stomache rumbling. **( A/N My stomach rumbled as I wrote that!There it goes again! Lol)**

" We're going home… but were getting you some food on the way!"

" Thank goodness for that!"

Her laughter rang throughout the car as we spend away form Port Angelos.

**VPOV**

My hair trailed behind me as I raced through the forests of Forks. I was so close now… only a little longer, and then Bella Swan was history.I felt Lestat's hand slip into mine as we ran. I smiled and turned around to see if the Newborns were keeping up.

" Relax, everything will be fine" He said and then stopped so suddenly that I would have fallen was I not a vampire.

" Lestat are you crazy?" I then realised that he was having a vision. "Lious, take the Newborns to the house. Ill meet you there shortly." He nodded and a faint breeze was all that singled that they had gone.

I walked over to a big rock and sat down, waiting for him to finish.

A few minute's later he gasped and thena grin spread across his face. I was besided him in a flash.

" What did you see?" I demanded.

" Our dreams come true" His grin was beautiful. He grabbed my hand and started to run. I followed, confused. A few seconds later, he stopped just off the highway, hidden in the bushes. A very large tree stood beside him.

" Explain to me what is going on!" my voice full of impatience.

" In a few minute's, Alice and Bella are going to drive past. They'll be all alone, seeing as how Edward and the others have gone hunting and wont be back to tomorrow. Now ours chance"

I laughed evily." But what about our other plan?'

" Never look a gift horse in the mouth. Besides, plans change, and now we have an almost perfect chance of getting to Bella. We don't even have to fight!"

I nodded, seeing the sense in his plan.

" What do we do now?"

' We wait"

" Hang on, won't Alice see us coming?'

' Already thought of that. I sent her a vision of us attacking them… tomorrow.'

" You are a genius".

" I know"

**BPOV**

I sighed in content. My stomache was full of a delicious meal and my feet were resting. I played with my new dress as I watched the scenery go by much faster than it should have.

" Alice, don't you think that you should slow down before you get us killed…. Well me anyway?"

She laughed." Silly Bella. Don't you think I would see us having an accident?"

' I don't care. Slow down"

Her only response was to laugh and then she sped up. I turned to glance at her as the car suddenly started swerving.

" Alice?" I screamed, and was just about to take over the wheel when she quickly rightened it.

'Are you Ok? What did you see?" She looked at me, horror in here eyes, before a silver cellphone was at her ear.

" Nothing it's Ok. She smiled reasuringly,before talking to someone vampire speed.Her voice was grave as she handed me the cellphone. " Edward" she mouthed.

' Edward?"

" Oh Bella. Im so glad to hear your voice!"

' Why? Will someone tell me whats' going on?"

" Never mind that Bella. Im on my way home. Be safe and don't let any thing happen to you, please….. for me?"

" Of course" I was very confused,but happy to grant him that promise.

" I love you….. forever and ever"

" I lover you to.. you are my life. When are you getting home?"

I never got to hear his reply as I saw something that made a my heart stop.

"Alice! Look out!' was the last thing I screamed, before a tree crashed into the car. The windshield shattered into a milliion pieces before the car spun in a wid circle and another bone shattering tremor rocked the car. My body screamed in agony, as blood flowed freely from a wound in my head. Darkness came quickly after that.

**APOV**

I opened my eyes to see my car in ruins. I had closed my eyes as an instinct, but now regretted it. A tree was stuck through the windshield, and I couldn't move it for fear of hurting Bella.

' Bella?' I called panicked. " Bella? Are you OK?" I waited tensly for an answer, but none came. I quickly grew paniced._ Oh God, please don't let Bella be dead……._ I slowly moved the tree, so that there was just enough space for me to move across the seat. I couldn't see anything but leaves as I climed into the back seat.

I still couldn't see Bella and grew even more panicked, but then a saw a deathly pale arm trailed over her seat. " Bella?' I called again. I stopped and tried to listen for her heart beat. I found it, but it was so fraile. I had to get to her… before it was too late.

I quickly leaned back and kicked open the back door. I was out in a flash and then ripped open Bella's door too. My body froze at what I saw. She was unconciouswith a very deepcut on her head, that was bleeding heavely. She was covered in cuts and bruises. I stared at her shocked, before I gently lifted her out of the car. Her body was deathly still.

_Please be OK Bella… please._ It was then that I heard Edward's panicked voice coming from the cellphone.

" Edward, I don't know what happened. You need to get here quick! We hit a tree…….. She's alive, but I don't know for how long! Oh please hurry Edward! Her life depends on it!' My vioce was desperat as he cut off.

I cradeled her to my chest, before gently lowering us to the ground. I looked up to see a storm approaching us quickly. The wind picked up, bringing with it a very familiar smell…. _Victoria._ A snarl erupted into my throat.

Before I could move, I was encased with iron arms, and Bella was ripped from my hands. " Bella!" My voice was panicked.

" Well, Hello Alice" Victoria smirked, her voice against my ear as she she held my arms in an unlockable grip.

" What do you want?" I snarled, and looked around for Bella. A musical laugh made me snap my head forwards once again.A handsome young vampire stood before me, Bella in his arms. He was carrying her bridal style, her body limp against his. Her head was hanging over his arms,making her blood drip upon the ground. The wind blew her dress tight against her body, hugging her curves. The vampire's eyes were pitch black.

" Revenge my dear" Victoria finally answered.I didn't respond. My eyes were on Bella's still body, before I felt anger bubble up.

" Let her go! She has done nothing to you!"

" On the contrary my dear…. She's done everything"

I snarled and snapped at her, before giving her a sharp kick. She growled, low and menaching, but didn't loosen her grip.

" I hope you enjoyed your time with Bella, as this will be the last time you ever see her again….. alive anyway" She cackled.

" No! Bella!" My voice was desperate. She continued to chuckle.

" Let's go Lestat. We don't want to be here when the resf of them show up!' He nodded, and turned to run.

" Wait, we need to stop het from coming after us". His face was impassive as his hand flashed out. A burst of light hit me sqaure in the chest. My body froze. I felt horror creeping up on me as a realised that I couldn't move.

They laughed at my expression, before turning and disappearing into the forest. The horror I felt quickly turned to hatred.

_You will pay Victoria….. you will pay……._

I then closed my eyes, being the only thing that I could move, and waited for the effects to wear of.

**Hope you guys liked it! Thanks to all my loyal readers! But where are the rest of you ppl? I see the hits…. Just not the reviews! Cmon guys! Just press that pretty little button! Its not that hard! I want 6 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks!**


	9. Heart's Filled with Pain

**Chapter 9-Hearts Filled with Pain**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Read and Review! I would greatly appreciate some more reviews! They make my day!**

**EPOV**

I felt the phone drop from my hands, but I was in no mood to care. My sweet, sweet Bella, lay dying as we speak. _Hold on Bella……. please hold on._ My knees felt weak as wave after wave of pain attacked me._ Bella darling, please don't die. I love you with all my heart. If you die, my life will end with yours. _ I turned and ran from my room, ready to save the love of my life. I paused long enough to see my family waiting at the front door.

"Edward, were coming with you. There's no way that you're doing this on your own" Carlisle voice held no room for arguing. I nodded, now wasn't the time to start an argument.

"Fine! Just hurry up, I don't have time to waste!" My voice still contained the same desperate tone it had since the phone conversation. "Carlisle, do you have your medical kit?" I didn't bother to hear his reply as I sprang out the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges.

The trees and bushes were blurred shapes as I ran faster than I had ever before in my life. _I have to save her, I must….. _ All I could think about as the beautiful scenery flew by was _her_ beautiful face… those warm chocolate brown eyes, the feel of hair as I gently stroked it…

I wasn't alone in my thoughts however. I tried to block out the thoughts of my family in an attempt to be alone in my head, but found it impossible to ignore them.

"_Edward is in some serious pain right now. I can't believe how strong it is……. I can't even control it. Please Bella, survive for all our sakes…….."_

"_What if I never see her again? I never even got to play that last trick on her like I wanted……Man it would have been so funny. Don't worry sis, just hold on. We're coming to save you"_

" _I hope that she survives. It would be awful, especially for Edward. I just hope that he can make it through this" _Rose's thoughts surprised me. She was usually so conceited.

" _Oh my darling Bella. You have to make it through this. Please. I don't want to lose another child" _

I cringed as I heard all these thoughts, but it was Carlisle's voice that filled me with the most horror.

"_Edward, listen to me."_I flicked my head back in acknowledgment._" I know this must be extremely difficult for you…. but you have to prepare yourself for the possibility that Bella won't survive this."_

I snarled. She will survive this. I know she will.

"_Edward, please, just listen to me. I… I don't know how to say this… but I think that Bella's accident was _no_ accident"_

I stiffened. "What do you mean?" My teeth were tightly clenched.

"_I think that someone…. did this to Bella"_ His thoughts turned hesitant as I roared , furious._ "Edward, do you think… Alice's vision?"_

"No" my voice was certain. "I'm certain that this isn't it. She will survive this."

I could tell that he was still doubtful. I shook my head in despair as I too, started to doubt my own words.

_What if he's right? What if they all were?"_ I moaned in pain. It hurt me to the core of my being….. I couldn't possibly still be alive. I moaned again, Jasper with me this time.

" Edward, just know that were here for you brother" He gasped the words out. I nodded my head slowly.

It felt like forever until I replied, my throat dry. " I know that Jasper…. But if Bella dies….. so do I"

Their faces looked heartbroken. " No Edward" Esme whispered softly.

Carlisle grabbed her hand. " Edward, please don't talk like that. It may not even be necessary"_ I hope.._ his thoughts added.

I didn't' want to listen anymore, so I raced ahead, towards the sole reason that I existed for._ Bella, I love you. You must survive this. You promised._

**APOV**

I don't know how long I sat here, frozen and immobile. I desperately searched Bella's future while I waited for my body to unfreeze, but it was as if she had disappeared of the face of the earth. I couldn't understand it._ Why couldn't I see her? Oh Bella, please be Ok, please. _ My eyes were still closed when I heard a piercing howl of pain. _Edward…_

A few seconds later he was at my side, followed by the family.

"Alice, where's Bella? Tell me she's ok?"He roared. I looked at his pained face and felt my heart full with pain. _ How do you tell someone something as heart breaking as this?_

"ALICE, WHERE IS SHE? FOR FUCKS SAKE ANSWER ME!"He shook me by the arms roughly, before wildly destroying my car in an attempt to find Bella.

My body sighed in relief as the Lestat's power on me suddenly wore off. " Edward….." I said, my voice soft and broken. Sobs racked my body as I sank to my knees. Two cold arms suddenly ensnared me in their grasp as Jasper tried to comfort me. But I was beyond comfort, and so was Edward. I sobbed into his chest, before I felt his hands on my shoulder.

" Alice, you must tell me! Where is Bella?' His eyes told the story of the battle going on inside him. " Is she…… dead Alice?"

My eyes grew round with horror at the thought. " I don't know Edward" I said, running my hands through my hair repeatedly. I sobbed as I began to tell our story.

" We were driving home from our shopping……. I don't know what happened, one minute Bella's telling me off about my driving, and the next she's……..she's…" I broke off, sobs still racking my body. Jasper automatically tightened his grip and sent me calming waves. I took an unnecessary breath before I continued.

" It happened too fast for me to see…. The tree came out of nowhere… I couldn't avoid. It was like someone had thrown it at us.. at vampire speed." I gasped in realization._ Oh no….. this was all a big trap._

"What trap Alice? What are you talking about?'

I looked up into his frantic eyes, and held them there.

"Edward….. Victoria has Bella" I watched as his face, and his heart with it, broke into a million pieces.

"She's still alive… but only just. Lestat, one of Victoria's new henchmen, grabbed her from me while she held me down. I fought her as hard as I could, and I was just about to escape when Lestat did something to me" I felt Jasper's arms tighten against me even more. "I don't know what it is… but he hit me with a bolt of light, and I was frozen. I couldn't move.. " I took another deep breathe." I watched them as they carried her away. Oh Edward….. She was already unconscious from the crash and she's already lost so much blood…. "I didn't dare look up at his face for fear of what I might see, but the silence from my story was suffocating.

"Alice, you can't blame yourself" Edward's head snapped at Jasper's words. His eyes had the same dead look in them that I had only seen once before……only now they were joined by something else I couldn't place my finger on.

"Alice, why did you say "I think"? Can't you try having a vision about Bella?' Carlisle asked concern heavy in his voice.

"I don't know Carlisle. Something's wrong with my vision's… I can't see Bella. I think… someone's blocking me" Everyone gasped.

"Is that even possible?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. It was considered a prizes gift in the Voltori. It's a very rare gift though……." Carlisle trailed off.

A sudden motion at my right made me look up. Edward had stood up, and was crouched, ready for the battle for his soul mate. I looked at his eyes. Suddenly it clicked. The feelings I saw in his eyes... they were still curiously dead, but they were also filled with hatred, anger and revenge.

" I'm going to find Bella. I can't just sit here and do nothing!" I didn't even recognize his voice it was so black with hatred.

I quickly stood up and joined him. " I'm in too! This is the last time that Victoria will ever hurt a member of my family! She will pay!" Emmett cheered, followed by the rest of the family.

" Where do we begin?" Esme asked.

" We follow their trail. I still smell it, but it's getting fainter.."

"Well then" Jasper finally spoke. "We're going to need a plan…"

I smiled. When we're done with that useless piece if shit called _Victoria…_she'll wish that she had never been born.

**BPOV**

I woke up to find myself lying on a filthy floor and winched as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around and realized that I was in a dirty cellar or basement. It was too dark to work out anything other than that. There was one window, but it was so packed with grime that I couldn't work out if it was night or day. I looked down at my body and realized that I was chained to the wall. There were shackles attached to both my ankles and my wrists. I sat up very cautiously, in case I was hurt. I was sore all over but my head was the worst. I gingerly explored my pounding head, and gasped when my hand came away sticky. My stomach rolled as I realized that it was blood. Ignoring the smell, I crawled towards the wall as fast as I could. I sighed in relief when I reached it. Curled in a ball, I realized that I had no idea as to where I was, or how I got here. I put my head in my hands and tired to think back…The last thing I remember was talking to Edward…._Edward. Oh he must be frantic with worry…._

I fought back tears at the sudden loneliness I felt._ Please help me Edward… _I curled myself in an even tighter ball and released the sobs I was holding back. A sudden noise at the door startled me and I jumped. I looked up just in time to see the door slowly swinging open, flooding the place with light. I bought a hand up to my face at the sudden brightness. I still couldn't see a thing as I heard footsteps walking slowly advancing on me…….

**HAHA! Im so evil…… funny thing is…. I like it! LOL. Hope you all like the cliffy! Sorry its short but im typing this at 1:00 in the morning!Thanks once again for all my loyal readers and reviewers. I would really like some more reviews……. So I want 7 before I post the next one! Till Next time!**


	10. Pain

**Chapter 10- Pain**

**Here it is! Hope it satisfies you guys! Read and Review!**

_Previously……_

_I still couldn't see a thing as I heard footsteps slowly advancing on me….._

I gasped in fear and backed away into the wall as close as I could get to it, my eyes scrunched tight against the harsh light. My heart was a wild stallion, its pounding rhythm filling my head. I desperately tried to undo the shackles that bound me prisoner, but my shaking hands missed their mark completely. I couldn't think from the fear that was now in control of my body. A few seconds had passed, but it felt like an eternity when the footsteps stopped. I gingerly opened my eyes, but didn't dare look up. Instead, I stared at the ground and tried to ignore the man standing before me. He crouched before me in a graceful movement, but I still didn't dare look up as my breathing started to become restricted. My hair fell into my face as I shook it to clear it. I was about to speak, to demand who he was, when my head was sharply tilted up.

I stiffened when i found myself staring into the distinct eyes of a vampire. His red orbs glowed in the dim light as I fought the bile rose in my throat as I stared at the killer before me.

"W-who are you?" I tried to hide the fear and disgust in my voice, but it was apart even to me. He didn't seem to mind though. His sculpted lips curved into a smile. He leaned closer, and tucked one strand behind my ear.

"Hello Bella" I turned into a rigged a pole when he said that._ How could he possibly know who I was?_ I opened my mouth to ask him this, but his finger over my mouth silenced me instantly. He smiled. "You may call me...Lestat" He didn't give me any more information than that. Instead, he gently began to stroke my cheek. I was frozen when he leaned in, foreheads touching, and inhaled the smell of my blood. It was freaking me out, so I did the only logical thing someone in my position would do: I panicked.

'What are you doing? Let go off me!" I screamed, and squirmed, while trying to avoid touching this _vermin_ in front of me. I kicked and punched him several times but I might as well have been trying to doing this a very large rock. His only response at my futile effort was to give an amused chuckle.

'You can't hurt me you know. Your nothing but a human… weak and pathetic" I spat in his face at those harsh words. I glared at him, my fear forgotten and anger in its place instead. His handsome face turned to a black mask at my actions, and he tightened his grip on me, before I was mercilessly slammed into the wall.

'Don't you dare do that to me again! YOU HEAR ME?" He was furious, his red eyes flashing like a desert storm.

My voice and tone matched his. "Of course I hear you, you monster! It's impossible not too…. You're fucking five centimeters away from me!" I could barely control myself. I hated this man. I tossed my hair, and gave him a smirk. "Whether I'm going to listen to you, however, is another story!"

Snarls erupted in his body, as anger coursed through him. I could feel every snarl as he growled. My eyes widened and I started to breathe erectly. I stared at those cold, snakes like eyes and wished that I had kissed Edward one more before all this shit happened to me. I closed my eyes, and waited my life to end. Time seemed to slow down. I could feel my heart pumping my blood, hear the beat of my pulse.

There were no clichés as everyone had always said. Edward was the only thing on my mind.

I tried to braced myself against the impact that I knew was about to come, but my body refused to cooperate. A whimper escaped my tight lips as he titled towards my neck, aiming for my jugular.

"LESTAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? VICTORIA GAVE YOU STRICT ORDERS! THE HUMAN IS HERS!" I jumped in fright, and felt Lestat roughly pulled off me. My knees collapsed in relief as I slid to the ground, and opened my eyes to a new horror. Lestat was in a furious combat with another male. Their snarls filled the air as they argued, but the new vampire seemed to have the upper hand. He gave a harsh cry, before Lestat was roughly shoved and thrown against the wall. The floor shook with the impact. Dirt and dust flew everywhere, making it hard to breathe once again. I quickly curled up in a ball again and formed a protective barrier around my head using my hands.

I decided to wait for the dust to clear before I moved. I did _so _not need to bleed around two cannibal vampires. I had just decided it was safe for me to get up when someone pulled on my shackles.

"Get up human" His voice was cool and smooth, like a robot.

I hurried to my feet when I felt my shackles break. It took me a moment to regain my balance again as I stared at the empty spots around my wrists where the metal had been. The sound of metal falling captured my interest and I saw him throw the useless metal to the ground. The vampire's face was an emotionless mask as he glanced disinterestedly at me. I tried to keep my nervousness from showing.

He heaved a sigh before I was grabbed and thrown over his shoulders. I didn't even have time to breathe before we stopped and I was sat down. I glared at him before looking at my surroundings. We were in a large medieval room. It was dirty and old like the rest of the place. There was various broken furniture scattered around the place. They were currently occupied by vampires. I took a deep breath.

"Welcome Isabella. I trust you find your accommodations pleasing?" I turned around to find the reason behind my nightmares. Her fire hair fanned out behind her in smooth curls. She was casually leaning against the door; the only means of escape.

"Victoria" I whispered. I vaguely wondered if I was going to die of a heart attack. My poor heart was exhausted from my stress.

She smirked. "What's the matter? Is the poor baby scared?" she put on a fake baby voice." Does the little darling want a hug?" Laughter rang throughout the room as she continued to torment me. "Cause you know, I just love hugs!" Her smile was evil. I took an automatic step back, but that was as far as it got before I was flying through the air. I landed hard, and couldn't stop the yelp of pain.

I slowly got up and looked her in the face, before I laughed. She was clearly not expecting that reaction. A second later she planted a round house kick on me and I was flying. It hurt more this time, and I screamed in agony. I gasped as my ribs stung uncontrollably and stifled a sob before Victoria grabbed my hair and pulled.

"No, please let go! Ow, please!" She ignored my please and gave me a piercing slap instead.

"Ah" I gasped as my neck snapped back.

"Do you have a death wish? Huh, do you want to die?" She maliciously whispered to me. I refused to answer her stupid question. "'Cause let me assure you, I'm not exactly running short of weapons."

I ignored her again, and asked one of my own. "What do you want with me?" I rolled my eyes before continuing."Don't tell me you're still sore about that loser James are you?" _SLAP! _My other cheek stung and I gagged as I began to smell the first traces of blood. She ignored my blood and pulled my face level with hers. I tried hard not to let it show how much that hurt.

"Don't you ever mention THAT name again!" She snarled, before slyly eyeing me. "Besides, it's not like Prince Charming, aka, Edward is busting through those doors right now is he?" My eyes filled with tears.

"He'll come for me! He always does, and when he does, you will wish that you had never been turned! Besides, He loves me, which is more than I can say for you!"

"That's a lot of bull! James loved me! He was my soul mate, and it's ALL your fucking fault that he's dead!" her eyes glittered, before I crashed into another wall. The breath was knocked out of me. I started to coughed uncontrollably and couldn't stop. She gracefully walked over, and crouched in front of me. I could barely sit up as she spoke again. "I'm going to make you suffer, suffer just like I did. I'm going to put you in so much pain you will be begging for me to kill you!"Her voice would haunt me for the rest of my life. She gave me a sweet smile. "We begin now."

I coughed as I swam to the surface. The water was freezing and my body was already numb even though I couldn't have been in here for longer than five minutes. I tried to see how deep it was, but the water was so black I couldn't' even see my hand when I put it under the surface. I coughed again as I tried to get rid of the water in my lungs' wiped my stinging eyes and tried to see where I was. I glanced at the round shape of the hole, and realized that i was in some kind of water tank, expect it was much bigger and that it was roofless.. Across the top ran the bridge they'd thrown me off with a metal chain hanging a few feet above the water. I gasped in pain as it hit me like a sky rocket.

"Edward…. Help me" I managed to gasp out. "Please…."

Laughter made me look up. "I don't think he can hear you!" Victoria laughed again, followed by the rest of the vampires.

"Please….. Edward. Help…." My legs started to shut down from the cold. I went into to panic mode and desperately tried to claw at the silver chain….. my lifejacket. My movements were sluggish though, and the chain was too high. Exhaustion started to overcome my body, but I was determined to live.

"Give up Bella. You'll never escape." I could hear her smile. I ignored it. It was becoming harder to breathe and black spots were clouding my vision.

_No... this isn't how it was supposed to end……_ I was under water now more often than I was up. I gave an exhausted gasp as I made one last effort to reach the chain. I closed my eyes, but opened them when I felt my fingers grab hold of the chain.

" I did it………. Let me out now…… please" It took most of my breath to say those words.

" I'm sorry Bella. Looks like today isn't your lucky day" Her voice was disgustingly delighted.

I could barely move my frozen body, and the black spots were worse.

"Please" My please went to deaf ears. _Edward……_ I could feel my hand slipping as I grew weaker and weaker…. The voices were fading… My ears were ringing……. My starved lungs screaming for air……

In a sudden movement, my hand slipped and I fell back into the waters with a loud crash. I closed my eyes as I sank deeper and deeper into the icy waters. I breathed out the last bit of air I had in my lungs and let the darkness swallow me up……..

**EPOV**

Hang on my darling…. I'm coming. Just hang on till I get there and save you like I always do………_Oh God, please don't let me be too late……._ I was getting desperate. We'd covered most of the forest with no sign of her. I roared with anger and pain as ran. My family trailed behind me, as desperate as me.

_When I find you Victoria, you will regret the day that you ever became a vampire…….._

**There ya go! Sorry if it sucked…… tell me what you think! I hope u like it! Now…… to the question…… Is Bella dead? Or will Edward save he? I want 8 reviews before I post the next one! BYE BYE! Thanks for my fantastic reviews! Keep them coming!**


	11. The Vision

**Chapter 11- The Vision**

**Wow! Nearly a 100 reviews! Thank you so much! It means a lot! Read and Review! Enjoy, and on with the story…**

**VPOV**

I sighed in content as I looked at Bella desperately flailing around the water. She was so weak it was almost disgusting, but I still found it very enjoyable to watch. Her skin was slowly turning blue from the cold and her breathing came in sharp gasps.

"Please "her voice was a shaky whisper. I grinned. Her pleas for help were a waste of her breath. No one was going to help her.

A sudden motion at my side made me look up from Bella. I frowned in annoyance until I realized who it was.

"Lestat?' I started at his appearance and quickly gave him the once over. He appeared fine, apart from being covered in dirt from head to toe. "What happened? Are you OK?" He glanced at me, hurriedly trying to get rid of the dust and grime on himself.

"Yeah" He muttered under his breath." It's nothing"

An amused snort came from my from behind me and I turned to see Louis casually walk towards us.

"Nothing my ass! I kicked your butt and you know it!" He grinned and laughter rang around the room; Bella forgotten.

I growled a warning, and he was quick to back off, his hands in the air. "Relax Victoria.' He said with an eye roll. "Instead of attacking me, you should be thanking me! If I hadn't been there to stop him, everything would have been ruined!"

I glared at him suspiciously._ What on earth was he talking about?_ I saw from a quick peak that Lestat had a guilty look on his face.

Louis smirk was getting bigger by the minute. "That's right you heard me! Your precious Lestat nearly ruined your plan!" I was still confused and he saw that.

"When you sent me down to the cellar to get Bella, I saw _him_ all over her! He was about an inch from drinking her blood and ruining your plan!" He shrugged when I stared at him, before turning on Lestat.

"Lestat? Is this true?" My voice had an edge to it. He slowly nodded.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? AFTER I TOLD-" I started to scream when I was interrupted.

A sudden splash in the water made us all stop and freeze. I glared at him, still furious before eagerly looking at the water. A smile crept onto my face, my anger suddenly forgotten._ That was pathetic…… not even 10 minutes._ I laughed at the sinking figure that was Bella before returning back to the others.

'Well, I guess that's our entertainment done for the day. I know, I know… Pathetic isn't it?" I added as they moaned in disappointment. "Louis, fish her out. We wouldn't want her to drown now would we?" I was delighted beyond words. I glanced back to see him dive into the icy water, before I turned and walked out of the room, letting the heavy door slam. I soon heard footsteps and knew who it was before he even spoke.

"Victoria-"He began but I cut him off.

"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO FORGIVE YOU AFTER YOU ALMOST RUINED EVERYTHING?" I roared.

"I'm sorry honey… she just smells so good…… better than most humans…" I continued to glare at him." I don't know what came over me…. I just wanted her blood..." His usually perfect hair was a mess; a sure sign that he was stressed. "Can you forgive me?" he whispered.

"Why? It's not my problem if you want to eat her! Learn some control!" I tossed my hair."There are plenty of people to hunt in this area, so it's not like it's _that_ hard to resist one tiny human! Besides, the rest of them seem to be managing fine… and their Newborns for goodness sake!" I told him coldly. "This is your last chance, just remember that……. I won't be so forgiving next time" I left him standing there as I continued on towards my study.

**LPOV**

I quickly took my shirt off and dived in after Bella. I gasped when my body hit the water. It was freezing, even to me…. How the hell did Bella survive this long? She was just a dumb human…. I swam as fast as I could to find her. If she drowned before I could find her, Victoria would kill me for sure.

I had searched just about every inch of this place, when I found her lying at the bottom of the floor. I stared in shock. She really was beautiful….. Her glossy hair gently swaying in the water, her skin as pale as moonlight and her lips were such a beautiful shape. I was amazed that for once the rumors were true.

Wasting no further time, I grabbed her limp body and sped up to the surface. I was holding her bridal style, so I could feel her heart slowly pumping. She didn't have much time. I reached the surface, and jumped out. I gently sat her on the ground, and turned her to the side. I noticed that she wasn't breathing anymore so I gave her a pounding slap across the back and waited.

**BPOV**

I woke up to find myself lying on a cold floor. I didn't have time to think of anything else as water started streaming out of my mouth. I quickly propped myself up on my hands and knees as my body tried to get rid of the water in my lungs. I took great gasping gulps of air as I tried to breathe, but it was nearly impossible from the amount of water that was pouring out of my mouth. I closed my eyes, and felt my body shaking, as I collapsed onto the ground after I was done throwing up. I shivered in the icy air, my body stiff. As I lay there, I breathed in much needed air and tried to figure things out.

I have no idea as to how I am still alive…….. I was so sure that I was going to die. I also had no clue as to where I was; only that Victoria was holding me prisoner. I gasped as reality sunk in. Of course. Victoria wasn't really going to let me drown. It was all part of her torture plan….. Her sick twisted game. Tears began to spill from my face, before I felt my shoulders roughly being shaken. I glanced up and saw the vampire that attacked Lestat standing before me.

"Get up human. Your going back into the cellar" His voice was sharp and menacing at the same time. I was exhausted but I was smart to realize what would happen if I dared disobey, so I painfully maneuvered my frozen body. It was too slow for him however, and he roughly yanked me up by the arm before I was dragged all the way into that foul room. My body was racking with shivers as I was tied to the wall again. This time however, it was only one hand. I was in no shape to escape anyway, so it didn't matter.

"What happened to me? How am I still alive? "I whispered, my voice to sore to speak any louder.He ignored my question and refused to look at me again. Once he was done tying me to the wall, he chucked a moth eaten blanket at me, along with a tray of rice and water. I ate it eagerly, even though it tasted like cardboard. When I looked up again, he was gone.

Done eating, I pushed the dirty tray away, and tried to wrap the blanket around me. It was too small and old too be much of a comfort though. If anything, my shivering worsened. I prayed that I wouldn't get sick. I wouldn't be able to handle it. Being sick _and _tortured? I shuddered, but this time not from the cold. For a fleeting second, I contemplated the thought of suicide but pushed it out of my mind. I couldn't do that to Edward. He would just go straight to Italy if he ever found out. This thought shocked me more than anything so far today. I started to cry, and once I started, I couldn't stop….

**APOV**

I was getting more and more desperate as the day went on. We had searched the entire forest by now, and we were well into the night by now. I glanced at my watch. 10:45 am. In fifteen minute's I was too meet back up with the family. I sighed. _ Why is everything always so hard for Bella and Edward? They don't deserve it. Heck, even Charlie…… Charlie. _I gasped as I realized that Charlie arrived home today. He must be worried sick. Bella was due home two hours ago.

I quickly dialed his number and waited. He picked up on the third ring, sounding stressed.

"Hello?" He barked into the phone.

"Hello Charlie. It's Alice." I could almost see him relax.

"Oh thank goodness you called. I was so worried-"

I cut him off. "I know and I'm so sorry Charlie. We forgot about the time. We've been having so much fun!" I made my voice as excited as possible.

He laughed. "That's OK. Where are you?"

"We're um… were kind of still at my house. Bella is asleep. I'm really sorry, Charlie" I apologized again. He brushed it off.

"I just wish that you'd let me know earlier on, but its fine. Just don't do it again!" I cringed.

"Of course. I'll remember that for in the future" I said smoothly. "So anyway, how was your trip?"

His voice was happy as he gushed on about what he did and how much he enjoyed it.

"Wow, sounds like you had fun. I'm glad you enjoyed." I said sincerely, and really meant it too. "Um, listen Charlie, I was wondering….. There's this band coming to Port Angeles tomorrow. I have tickets for it, and would Bella please be allowed to come with me? I really don't want to go alone and I already have our hotel booked and everything!" My voice sounded pretty whiney.

He laughed again. It seemed that the trip had gone really well. "Yeah, sure. It sounds like fun. Have Bella call me when she can. Oh and how long will you be staying there?"

"Oh, I'm not really sure. This new mall just opened up, and with the band and all…. One week maybe?"

"Ok. Tell her I said hi for me"

"I will and thanks again Charlie."

"No problem kid. Bye'

"Bye" I closed my phone and sighed again. At least that's one less thing to worry about…

I ran a hand through my hair and was just about to take off into the forest when I was hit with a vision.

_A huge, abandoned old house surrounded by forest…… a sharp cliff, with a wild river running through it……. Victoria leaning over a thin and pale girl….. Bella!_ I was so relieved that she was alive I wanted to sing and dance, but as I continued to watch the vision, my spirits hit rock bottom. _ Bella was being smashed into wall after wall…. Her face a bloody mess… covered in scratches and bruises …..sharp metal chains digging into her as she sobbed her heart out…_

I realized I was on my knees when the vision ended._ Oh Bella, how could they do this to you?_ I quickly stood up and vowed revenge.

"EDWARD!" I screamed with all my might, making my voice as urgent as possible. A few seconds later, the entire family showed up.

"Alice, what's the matter? What did you see?" His voice was just as urgent as mine had been before. I didn't bother to respond, and showed him the vision instead.

When it ended, the sound of an animal in great pain filled the forest.

"Edward, calm down! At least we know that she's still alive!" I hissed, my anger spilling out.

"If you can that living!" His voice was deadly, before he turned away to stare at the ground. It hurt to watch at the different emotions on his face…. Pain… Anger…. Sadness. I sighed. We have to get Bella out of there… and soon. When I looked away from Edward, I realized that my family still had no idea as to what was going on. I quickly filled them in. Their faces grew more and more horrified as I retold my vision.

"Alice, I need you to think carefully. What did the house look like?" Carlisle asked. I was confused at his question but answered him anyway.

My eyes were closed in concentration as I spoke, my hand in Jasper's. "It was old and it looked like a mansion, but it was really dirty though. Most of the windows were broken and bricks were missing from the house. Um…. It was also three stories high with an open roof." I grimaced apologetically. "That's about all I can remember."

He nodded, his face intense. "Now, can you remember what the garden looked like?"

"Well, there wasn't really a garden ,it was so weedy. Surrounding it was a huge forest……um, that's it…. oh wait, I remember now. There was a clearing a few kilometers I think, away from the house"

"Was there a cliff with a river running through it?"

I could only stare at him. "Yes, there was. How did you know that?" Everyone turned to stare at him.

"I know where Bella is" . Edward's head snapped up, now staring along with the rest of the family. "I've been there before……. He trailed off, lost in his own memories.

"Well, why are we still standing around here? LET'S GO!"

Carlisle gave him a heartbreaking look." No, wait, Edward it's not that simple…" He was cut him off.

"Why not? It seems pretty simple to me. All we have to do is bust in there, grab Bella and kill that monster called Victoria. Then, we burn the place down. How is that complicated?' Edward's voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"Because Edward" Carlisle spoke slowly, running a hand through his hair. "That house belongs to the Volturi… if we go in there…..we may never get out." His voice was nothing more than a whisper. "Are you prepared to take that risk? Would you be able to live with the guilt if it all went wrong?"

My heart dropped as I realized the implications of what he was saying……..

**LPOV**

_Damn that vampire! How the hell did she get around my barrier? I made sure that she received no visions of Bella!_ I ran a hand through my hair. I _can't believe I screwed up again! If Victoria finds out about this…_ I shuddered. _I loved her, but when someone angered that woman…_. I groaned out loud, rubbing my hair. _I guess, the only option now is to not say anything. Yes, that's it. I won't say anything. That stupid girl won't know where the house is anyway. _I relaxed._ There's nothing to worry about…….. Even if they find us, they will never leave here again._ My mocking laughter ran throughout the room.

**YAY! Another chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed! As always, Read and Review…… I would like 8 reviews before the next one, please! Thanks a bunch to all my loyal readers and reviewers. Without you guys, this story would mean nothing! Love you all!**


	12. Hanging By A Thread

**Here's the next chapter guy! Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is! Thanks for your amazing reviews! They make my day! Please read and review! I would always welcome some more!**

**Chapter 12-Hanging On By A Thread**

**EPOV**

I felt ashamed when I realised what Carlisle was telling me. _How could I risk my family? On the other hand how could not? I need their help to get Bella back…. _I shook my head in frustration_. No I can't sacrifice my family! If I have to die to save Bella, then so be it…….._

" I.. I'm going alone. I won't let you risk yourselves for me. I'm sorry I suggested it. If I don't make it, take care of Bella for me……. DO NOT, I repeat do not let her kill herself? Are we clear?" They nodded.

"I guess this is goodbye then." I turned and was just about to run when a voice stopped.

"I'm coming with you Edward" Emmett confidently said. I had expected this, but I couldn't let him do this…

I was about to say when this when I was interrupted again.

"I'm coming too Edward" Alice stated. She was quickly followed by Rosalie and Jasper.

"Carlisle, I'm going too. Our son is going to need all the help he can get."Esme sent him a pleading look. Carlisle was unsurprised at this; he merely nodded, proud of our choices.

"Guys, I'm still not sure……"

"Put a can in it Edward! You would do the same for us." I nodded at Emmett's words. He gave me a beaming smile in return.

" If you're sure then…… Can we get going? We don't have much time" My words spilled out at vampire speed. They nodded and we took off. I was in the lead within seconds, my family shadowing me.

We had run for an hour or more, and I was lost in my own thoughts about Bella, when my family started talking. I stopped daydreaming and tuned in to listen.

" So what's the plan Carlisle?" Jasper asked, thinking ahead as always.

" Well, as I said the Volturi own the house, so that means that Victoria is working for them. Or at the very least, Aro is trying to kill Bella."

" Why would he do that? Bella did nothing to him." Esme's sweet voice asked.

" If I assume correctly, he is still stinging about the fact that Bella refused to join his colony, but I think that there's more to it than just that …….'

" Such as?" Rosalie asked.

I heard Carlisle thoughts though, and he was just as mystified as we were. He merely shrugged to the rest of the family.

" Well, back to the original question………." Jasper said.

I turned to Alice, a question bubbling on my lips but she answered before I had even opened my mouth.

"I knew that you were going ask!" I rolled my eyes as she continued. "I'm not sure of the exact number though, but I think it's about fifteen or sixteen, counting Victoria and her henchman, but there's something different….."

"What do you mean Alice?" Emmett piped up. No one was really worried about the numbers. We've don't this before.

" I mean, I think that this will be the toughest fight that we will ever have to do…… I don't know the outcome thought, some decision hasn't been yet..." she gave us a weak smile.

" Ok, that settled….. I think I have an idea" Carlisle and Jasper said at the same time. I managed a small smile.

" Let's hear it then.."

**BPOV**

My body ached as the cold eventually woke me up. It was too dark in the room to tell what the time was, but I was still exhausted. Stiffly sitting up from the floor, I tried to bind the small blanket around my freezing body.

It made no difference at all but there was nothing I could do, but try to endure it. A few minutes later, my body started to fall asleep. I quickly stretched my legs out and jumped when I made contact with something hard. My pounding heart slowed as I realised it was a tray with some food. It wasn't much, just a slice of hard bread and water. Even if the food was gross, I needed the water. I sighed in relief as the water cooled my throat, and closed my eyes ready to sleep again.

I slowly opened them a bit later when the door opened with a bang and Louis walked in. As usual he didn't waste time. He was at my side in an instant, and broke my chains again, before I was slung over his shoulder.

He didn't run this time, but calmly walked down a long corridor before entering a room.

"Put me down! I'm not some pack animal that you can carry around at your will!" I snapped; I was getting really tired of these vampires.

"As you wish" was all he said, before I was dumped onto the floor. I winched as a new bruise formed on my butt.

"Was that really necessary?" I angrily yelled, chest heaving.

He raised his eyebrows but didn't respond. Instead, I was chained up again. This time, however, he included my other arm and feet too. I realised with a sinking heart that I wouldn't be able to defend myself now. I was as helpless as human babe.

Finished tying me up, he started to walk away.

"Hey wait! Where are you going? What's going on?" I didn't care that my voice now sounded panicky and fearful. I was so stressed already; I didn't know for how much longer I am going to be able to take this. It was getting to be too much for my body to handle.

Louis ignored me as usual and in at vampire speed, opened a door at the back of the room. A second later, excited vampires began trailing in, all staring at me.

I tried to make myself as small as I possibly could and tried to calm down. The only thing that ever worked for me was Edward, so I closed my eyes and let my mind drift over memories of Edward and me……together.

_SLAP!_ My head snapped against the wall, as a sharp slap cut across my cheek. My lip started to bleed as I bit down to stop myself from screaming. I was not going to show her my weakness.

Victoria gave me another slap, grinning triumphantly.

I couldn't stop the gasp this time. As I stared at her ugly face, anger fired through my veins.

"What are you grinning at? You slapped a human, oh well done Victoria! I think you deserve a round of applause!" I knew I was going to pay for my sarcasm but there wasn't much worse things that she could to me.

Her smile faded and I cringed as best I could, waiting for the impact I knew was going to come. A few seconds later, when nothing happened I looked up, surprised.

Victoria glared back, no longer in control. She was the hunter and I was her pray.

"Get up!" Her voice was cold and heartless. I shivered and was about to tell her I was tied to a wall when I realised that she had broken my chains.

"I said get up!" I had no choice but to obey and was barely on my feet when she punched me. I hit the floor with a thud, blood pouring out of my mouth. My vision was already blurring as I hurled the vile stuff from my mouth. Scrambling to my knees, I tried to climb to my feet once again.

She smiled, and raised her hand, ready to strike again. I clumsily turned around and ran for the open door. I didn't get very far before I was tackled to the ground, from a direction different to the one I expecting. My ribs broke on impact, and this time I didn't try to fight the urge scream. I let it out full force.

" Shut up!" A snap on one of fingers made me scream again. A second snap made me bite my tongue in pain. I looked up to see Lestat snarling at me, venom dripping from his mouth as I stared into his ebony eyes.

" Lestat! Get off her! She's mine!" Victoria harshly cried. Lestat snarled at me again, before I was released. I didn't bother to get up this time; I would be flying through the air soon, anyway.

"Stupid human! Did you really think that you could escape me?" Her red hair hung in my face, as she leaned over.

I didn't answer. Next thing I knew, I was thrown in the air. I crashed into a wall, and landed on my stomach, the breath knocked out of me again. I coughed, and was sickened to find blood come out too.

She was in front of me when I looked up, barely a moment later. "It's time to have some fun Bella. This is getting rather tiresome!" My eyes grew round in horror, and I struggled in her grasp.

"Maria! Come here!" A blonde walked over, a malicious smile on her lips. "You know what to do!" She nodded and Victoria stepped back.

I crouched into against the wall, shaking before I found myself lifted into the air.

I screamed, high pitched and loud. I had never been so terrified in my life. Laughter came from the vampires as they watched me struggle.

"Lucy, your next" Victoria smirked, her arms crossed. I noticed the other vampires lean away, as a tall girl with pitch black hair walked forward and stopped directly underneath under me. I was transfixed; what could she possibly do that made even vampires scared of her? If she was like Jane, there was nothing to worry about then.

I calmed a little as I thought this, until I was hit with pain so bad that all my thoughts were blasted away. I screamed in terrified agony. I sounded like a wild animal; my voice unrecognizable. My body was racked with electric blast after blast. I had never felt so much pain before. It was impossible that such pain existed.

I continued screaming as she blasted me again. My body arched in strange ways, my muscles rigged and tight. I couldn't see, hear or breathe. After what felt like hours, I started to lose my consciousness once again. I knew that being unconscious so often was bad for body, but there wasn't a thing I could do about it. My weak body collapsed against the bubbled as I started to close my eyes.

However, the next words I heard were loud and clear and made my heart spin in terror.

"Drop her!"

My eyes flew open as I tried to clutch to the bubble around me.

"NO!" I tried to say, but all I heard was a croak before I was left in thin air. I plummeted to the ground in seconds, my body making a thud as I connected.

I didn't feel any pain. I was already dragged under by the cloud of darkness.

**VPOV**

"Marvelous! That was truly amazing!" I clapped my hands at Lucy and Maria, who both looked embarrassed.

I walked over to the broken body that was Bella, and raised my foot, ready to snap her neck.

"Wait!" I turned to see Lestat at my side.

"What is it?" I was still annoyed at him for yesterday.

"I just had a vision. If you kill Bella now, we will lose a very good opportunity'

I dropped my foot from her back, but couldn't resist a sharp kick in her side. She'd feel that when she woke up.

"Well what did you see?" It came out sharper than I had intended.

"The Cullen's are on their way. They should be here tonight."

I nodded. It sure didn't take them long did it?

"Ok, but why not kill her then? Their faces will be priceless!"

He smiled. "Well, what if I told you that could have your revenge on all the Cullen's too?" He was smirking by the time he finished.

I laughed. It was pure evil. "That sounds better than anything I've heard so far! Tell me what you have in mind!"

"Do you remember that clearing a few miles from here?" I nodded.

"Ok, we'll all we have to do is put Bella inside the clearing. We will then hide and wait for them to come. And when they do………" He finished with a snarl.

"Brilliant!" I declared and gave him a kiss. "When do we move out?"

"Now." His voice maliciously happy. "I just have to send Alice the vision of Bella." He shrugged. "Don't forget, like Aro said, once we have Bella we are home free!"

I cheered and soon everyone had joined in.

I quickly took charge." Ok, Louis. You take Bella to the clearing. Put her in the middle and then hide. If anything goes wrong, kill her." He nodded and picked her up. He was gone in an instant.

"All right! As for the rest of you! If any of you screw this up, I will personally rip you to shreds! Do not do ANYTHING unless I tell you to! Understand?" They nodded fearfully.

"Lestat, when you're done join me as soon as you can. I am counting on you, or should I say…. your other power." I walked away, and looked back over my shoulder, putting some sway in my hips before turning and running at vampire speed, the Newborns following my every move.

**APOV**

I slowed down as a vision hit me. My eyes glassed over and I became oblivious to anything around me.

_Bella was lying in the clearing from my previous vision. She was unconscious...her body was severely bruised and battered. Her face was a mask of pain…….._

I took a deep breath as my vision ended. I blinked as I realised that my family had crowded around me. Jasper squeezed my hand in a silent comfort. I glanced at Edward, knowing that he had already seen it. I grimaced. He was in some serious pain if his face was any indication.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle broke the silence.

"I saw Bella. She's in the clearing, the one at the cliff. We have to hurry, she's not conscious and it looks like Victoria attacked her again…. But this one seems worse than the others…." I trailed off and sought the comfort of Jasper's perfect embrace.

Edward snarled. "We're wasting standing around here! I'm going!" He took off like a bat out of hell. I grabbed Jasper and we ran. I barely noticed as my family followed us. If we lost Bella………. I shook my head at the thought.

**Hope you enjoyed it guys! Please read and review! It makes my day to get them! I want 9 before I post the next one! Thanks to everybody that reviewed! Love u guys!**

**P.S. To all those ppl that added me as Favourite stuff, but didn't review……. Its not that hard to review! If u can click that one, why not the review button? Thanks again guys!**

**CrystalHeart01**


	13. Edward's Nightmare

**Next Chapter is here! Thanks for the amazing reviews! Over 30! U guys are great! Sorry I took so long to post, but its here now so lets not complain! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12-Edward's Nightmare**

**LPOV**

I put Bella down as gently as I could, softly tucking the hair that obscured her face from me, behind her ear. I couldn't help but stare at her as I did so. She was so beautiful with those luscious cherry lips, silky brown hair and bottomless pits for eyes. I mentally yelled at myself for thinking such things._ What am I doing? She's nothing but a human, a pathetic and useless thing……. She's my food for heaven's sake!_

As I continued to stare, she gave a soft sigh and shifted. Her face twisted into a grimace of pain.

"Edward…. Don't make them hurt me! Please….. I love you…" A growl escaped my mouth at her words, jealousy coursing through my body like the wild river beside us.

_That is disgusting! How can she love someone like him? She deserves better! _I couldn't help but growl again, but then softened as she sighed again. Her lips parted very slightly, and without thinking I lowered myself onto to the ground next to her. Placing my hand behind her head, I raised her head towards me. I closed my eyes, shivering at the chance to kiss her perfect lips…..

"Louis! What are you DOING?" A voice sharply called behind me. I jumped in surprise, cursing myself for being so careless.

I quickly laid Bella back down and turned to see a livid Victoria. I had no real answer to give her so I shrugged.

She glared at me, obviously not swallowing my lie. "You were about to kiss her weren't you?" Her voice was filled with disgust.

" Of course I wasn't! How dare you suggest such a thing!" I snapped, ashamed at the weakness at I had just shown.

" Don't turn this back on me! I know what I saw! If you want to lower yourself by kissing a human, then that's your fault!"

I snarled, and crouched. She mirrored my movements. However, we were interrupted before we could attack.

" Shut up both of you! We have more important matters at hand! Kill each other later, I mean you have all eternity for fuck's sake!" Lestat yelled, glaring at us.

I nodded and noticed Victoria did the same.

" Fine!" she huffed, put out. " Now let's go! If the Cullen's see us out here, everything will be ruined!' She said, hissing.

We were in the bushes in seconds, melting into the tress. No one dared move in fear from Victoria, and no one spoke. We were living breathing statues. Until one word broke the silence.

" Shit".

**APOV**

The vision was over in seconds. I skidded to a halt.

"Everyone stop! It's a trap!" I hissed as loudly as I dared, filling it with the same desperate tone I used before.

As soon I spoke, they stopped. I sighed in relief. If we had gone on as fast we were going, we would have walked straight into their trap……

My family quickly formed a circle around me, a thousand questions bubbling on their lips.

"Don't ask and don't interrupt! We don't have much time! " I talked so fast my words blurred, but I knew that they understood me. " Somehow they knew that we would be there today. I think one of the vampires has the gift of prophecy!"

"Oh great! Now what do we do?" Emmett wondered.

"Well, their hiding in the same clearing as Bella. So, if we go around them, instead of head on, we should be able to take them by surprise. "

" Ok. Now let's go, we've wasted enough time!" Edward gestured impatiently, but no one blamed him. We would be acting exactly the same, if not worse.

"Ok, follow me!" We started off again, and this time there would be nothing stopping us from getting to Bella….. I would make sure of it.

**VPOV**

" Shut up Lestat! I don't care what happened, just be quite!"

" They know where we are! Alice had a vision of us……"

' WHAT? I thought I told you to block her from getting any visions of us!" _Moron! I can't believe this………_

" And I did just that! I don't know how she got it, but never mind that. It's not important now!" He roared, frustrated. "! I know what their planning. Instead of coming to the clearing as I originally foresaw, their going to circle around us and attack from front on!"

" Agh! They are so infuriating!" I groaned, but then I smirked. " It doesn't matter. We'll simply cut short their little detour and attack from there! Tonight is the night that I finally see the Cullen's die!".

Roars of approval filled the air. " Louis, you stay and watch over the human. If she causes trouble, kill her. Torture if her if you like, but make sure she STAY'S QUITE! Understand?" He nodded, his face an emotionless mask

" The rest of you…follow me. It's time!" I laughed as I thought of the impending doom I was about to cause.

Two of minutes later, we ran into another small clearing. It was over grown with grass and weeds, and broken trees littered the place. I stopped and sniffed the air as a very familiar smell was blown straight into my face. Less than a second later, the Cullen's arrived.

I completely gave into to my instincts. Venom dripped from my mouth as I felt my eyes turn feral. I would kill every last Cullen if it killed me. I snarled as loudly as I could, and crouched to attack.

" Attack them now! But leave Edward! He's mine!" I roared, as took off at a run. "Show no mercy and do what you must to kill! Leave not one of them alive!"

I was upon him in seconds, my body poised for the first attack.

**EPOV**

All I could think of was Bella. There was not a moment that my thoughts were dedicated to her. A low growl vibrated in my chest as I thought of what they had done to my angel. _Victoria you will pay for what you have done….._

I ran through the woods, running a race against time. I burst into a small clearing, different to the one in Alice's vision. A sweet smell hit me instantly, which could only mean one thing.

"Attack them now! But leave Edward! He's mine!" Victoria roared. She was feral, completely controlled by her instincts now. "Show no mercy and do what you must to kill! Leave not one of them alive!"

I roared in anger. She ran at me, her eyes feral. I dodged it easily, and spun around to face her.

"You will pay for what you've done to Bella!" I screamed, completely oblivious to the snapping sounds around me.

"That little Bitch deserved everything that she gets!" She retorted and jumped. I was furious at her comment, and more than ready to kill her. I met her head on. She snarled and snapped, but I was stronger and faster. In one smooth tear, I broke her left arm.

She screamed in agony, and renewed her attacks. I mirrored her every move, blocking them easily, until in a blinding motion, she managed to give my shoulder a deep cut. Ignoring the pitiful attack, I jumped and somersaulted over head, attack her from behind. Before she could even blink, I had sliced her back open.

She whirled around, but seemed to realise that she was losing.

' Amy! Jenson! Valerie!" Three Newborns were beside her in an instant.

" Kill him! Do not let him escape!" They nodded, and crouched low and graceful.

" I hope you've said good bye to Bella Edward! You'll never see her again…… Alive anyway!" Her voice was soft as she spoke, but it was filled a monstrous joy.

"NO!" I screamed, but she was gone. I snarled at the one young ones, but they didn't even blink. I made a move to run after Victoria, before I was attacked from all three sides. I did a back flip, missing them by inches. In a supple motion, I attacked the nearest one. Grabbing her hands in an iron grip, I tore and snapped at her head. She screamed and attacked me, but abruptly stopped as I killed her. Throwing her head several feet away, I continued to dismember the body.

Not feeling any remorse for what I had just done, I turned to face the others. They looked at me with hatred, but made no move to attack. I shifted into my hunting pose, and jumped. My body connected with thin air, and I twisted to strike again. I was mid turn when a sharp kick sent me flying through the air. I was barely on my feet when a punch hit me in the face. I hit the ground again, and rolled, the ground shuddering as a fist made contact with it.

Furious, I flew to my feet and attacked. A surrounding crack filled the air as I punched one of them in the face. A second later, I kicked the other in the stomach. They went flying, but was on their feet in an impossible short time. I roared as they came at me again, knowing that every second wasted meant that Bella could die before I rescued her.

I was ready for them, but I never got the chance. Emmett and Jasper sailed through the air, and each latched onto a separate one, assaulting them with lighting fast moves. I made a motion to help them, but then Alice screamed.

" Run Edward!" Alice screamed, tearing the head of off her enemy. " Bella needs your help!" I was already half way across the field

I was so angry that I could barely think. Wind rushed into my face, and twigs attacked me. I neither saw nor cared though.

My whole body ached to be with Bella. To hold her, kiss her……. I sighed in longing. Breaking through the bush land, I thundered into the clearing.

My dead heart filled with pain as I looked at the scene before me. I stared at the angel that was Bella. She was so beautiful, even with a broken body.

Bella's eyes were terrified as Victoria crouched in front of her, ready to lunge. She was backed up by another vampire, who's growls vibrated in his chest.

I heard Victoria's roar, and read her thoughts before she jumped. Like a bullet from a gun, I charged at her. Grabbing her by the waist, I lunged her away from Bella.

I felt Bella take a step towards me.

" NO BELLA! RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" I yelled, and sunk my teeth into Victoria's shoulder.

**( A/N If you want to read this from Bella's point of view, just go back and re-read the first chapter.)**

She snarled and gave me a blow to the face. My face snapped back, but I kept my grip was firm. From a quick look at Bella, I saw the vampire at Victoria's side corner her.

I quickly read his thoughts.

_Just one quick kiss…… that's all I want. If she won't give it to me, Ill just have to take it……….._

My body went into over drive as panic and anger consumed my body.

" Bella!" I screamed. I saw her mouth the words _I LOVE YOU. _Giving Victoria another vicious kick, I tried to throw her far enough to rescue my love. Before I could even take a step however, she was up and running. I leaned my fist back, and smashed it into her face, sending her flying.

I turned to my love. Rage coursed through my body as the strange vampire smashed his lips onto hers, knocking them both into the air. I roared, as I saw her struggle to get away from him.. In a heartbeat, I realised how to close to the edge they were. If I didn't stop her from going any further, she would go over the edge…..

I was to late however. Letting go of Bella at last, the vampire jumped back , saving himself. I saw her bounce, and fall, but miraculously she managed to hang on. I snarled as Victoria jumped on my back.

" Edward" Bella gasped. " I'm sorry. Don't try to kill yourself over me please. I will always love you!"

" Hold on Bella! I'm coming!" I grabbed Victoria by her hair and pulled her over my shoulder before snapped her neck. She did not stand up again. I ran to the cliff face, in a desperate haste.

My heart seemed to fall as I watched Bella's hand slip.

I lunged for it, but missed.

" Edward!" Her face was a mask of terror as she fell, before hitting her head. She became a rag doll.

" Bella!" I yelled again, and without a second thought jumped after her.

_Bella, you promised me that you wouldn't die. Please, you can't…….. you promised……….._

**Review Review Review! 10 before the next one is up! Bye!**


	14. You Promised

**Chapter 14- You Promised**

**Now before any of you start yelling at me, I was really busy so that's why I am late..AGAIN.lol. I can't believe how many reviews you guys gave me! Let me tell you, I was flying high all day! Thanks so much! I am so grateful. Now on with the chapter that many of you were so looking forward too….. To be honest, I don't like it that much, but I sure hope u do! Review!**

**VPOV**

My body screamed in agony as my neck snapped, but I barely felt it. Flames of anger travelled through my body, over ruling the pain.

_You are going to regret the day that you met me Edward Cullen…… _

I gasped out loud as pieces of my spine clicked in place. Trying to ignore my discomfort, I closed my eyes and concentrated. It was time for the ultimate revenge.

_Lestat…. I need you here. NOW. _

I couldn't help but smirk. Those stupid Cullen's had never even realised that I was telepathic. Unfortunately though, I couldn't hear thoughts; I could only hear someone when they replied or spoke directly at me.

_I'm already half way there. _He replied a second later. _By the way; I know what you want me to do. It really is the perfect plan... I'm just glad that I'll be there to see his face as he loses his…. _precious…_Bella Swan._

I didn't bother to reply. Gingerly standing up, I felt my back crack as I did so. The whole process had only taken a couple seconds, but it had been enough for Edward to reach Bella. I laughed as he made a dive for her, and failed.

If I was to have my revenge, it had to be now……

_LESTAT!! _I screamed into his mind. I will kill him if he ruins this...

A pale bullet shot past me and headed straight for Edward, who had just jumped off the cliff. Knowing that it was Lestat, I took off after him. I could barely wait for the torture that we were about to put Edward through.

I cackled as I stopped at the edge, watching Bella fall towards the river below.

_Cullen's wasting his time. He'll never save her……._

**EPOV**

" _Bella!" I yelled again, and without a second thought jumped after her…_

My eyes were locked onto Bella as she fell through the air. She was plummeting faster and faster by the second….. If she was to hit the wild river below, I knew that I would never see her again. The thought alone caused me unimaginable anguish.

Shaking my head to clear it, I willed myself to go faster. If I could just reach her, everything would be alright. We would go on with our lives and_ be_ happy…….

The wind whipped my hair into my eyes as I literally flew through the air. Thunder clapped over head as lightning struck the cliff walls….

A few seconds later, I was almost close enough to touch her. I stretched my arm out and reached for her limp body. I was so close, only a few more centimeters……

My eyes grew round in horror as time slowed. Bella slipped away from my reach, wildly plummeting to the icy waters below. A sharp tug abruptly sent me flying backwards, making a sound like thunder echo through the air, as I slammed into an alcove against the cliff wall.

"Bella!" I howled, desperately trying to jump after her again. I started to panic when I realised that I couldn't move. My breath caught in my throat as I realized the horror of the situation. I began to viciously struggle but I couldn't break the spell that I was under. "Bella!" I cried again.

"Shut up!" a voice hissed, venom oozing from it. I realised it instantly. _Lestat. _

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" I roared, enraged. I still couldn't move, so I had no idea where he was. His thoughts revealed nothing but mindless chatter. He obviously knew of my mind reading ability. A second later, my question was answer when he slammed into me, knocking me several inches into the cliff wall.

I growled, low and dangerous as I stared into his hideous face. His eyes were pitch black and feral, while his mouth was twisted into a snarl, revealing his venom coated teeth.

' You pathetic vampire….. " He hissed again, venom spraying me in the face. " You bought this upon yourself! " A smile flickered across his features as he thought of my pain.

In a rapid motion, I was hurtled forward again, until I was precociously leaning over the edge, my face turned straight towards the water. I had no choice but to watch…. Agonizing pain filled my whole being as I watched Bella fall; until with a dull thud she disappeared beneath the churning waters.

" NO! BELLA!" I screamed again and again, refusing to accept the reality I was facing. Mocking laughter erupted behind me as Lestat watched me.

I made no move to fight him off as he advanced on me. I had no desire to live anymore.

**EPOV ( Emmett)**

Vile purple smoke filled the air, as I threw another handful of vampire onto the kindling. Coughing, I turned and resumed my search for vampire pieces.

An abrupt scream of extreme anguish electrocuted the air. I froze as I realised who it was. _Edward_ …

Abandoning my search, I raced across the field, aiming for his horror struck screams. He screamed again, and this time my own roar joined his.

Racing through the forest, I realised that my family had followed me. Flying through the forest, we pounded over the earth. In seconds, the clearing burst into a view. A mad cackle of unexplainable joy mixed with a piercing scream filled the air, coming from the direction of clearing. A wave of fear washed over me as I realised that the only reason that could make Edward scream like that was Bella……….. I snarled again at the thought of anything happening to my sister.

Bursting into the clearing, I saw Victoria standing at the cliff side, an ecstatic grin on her face as she watched someone below the cliff. Motionless beside her, was Louis, a sadistic smile also on his face.

Rage conquered my body as I charged towards Victoria, ready to wipe that smirk from her face. Too wrapped up in her own joy, she didn't hear me until it was too late.

Grabbing her by the hair, I gave it a vicious tug that sent her flying through the air. I was on her before she even hit the ground. In a quick and clean motion, she lost both her arms. Ignoring her screams, I snapped her knee. Her eyes slowly turned a dull colour as pain travelled through her body. I was ready to silence her forever when a voice stopped me.

"Wait Emmett." I looked up to see Alice's face inches from mine. "I want to punish her too", her voice was even as she said this; her smile deadly.

My answering smile was brilliant as I let her by. Motioning my head towards Victoria, Rose and Jasper eagerly joined in.

"Make it as painful as possible!" I instructed. They didn't bother to reply; the metallic sounds ripping through the air was all that I needed to hear. In grim satisfaction, I watched the utter and total destruction of Victoria.

When her screams stopped, I look around to find that Carlisle and Esme had disappeared, along with Louis. Running to the cliff, I had no idea what to do until I heard Edward call out Bella's name. Wasting no more time, I jumped towards the direction of Edward's voice.

Landing on a small alcove, my heart filled with pity at the sight before me. Edward was frozen against the cliff wall, his face betraying his inner torture. Esme had her arms around his body, frantically trying to comfort him. She was trying very hard not to cry herself, and with a sinking heart I realised that her worst fear had just come true; she lost one of her children.

Repressing my own pain and anger, my eyes landed on Carlisle. Snarls and growls were erupting from his throat as he swiftly tried to corner to Lestat. Crouching low, he moved in for the kill. I followed his every move, ready to intervene if he needed me. A low growl escaped my throat when I looked into Lestat's face, and saw him grinning at Carlisle, too preoccupied to notice me. Glancing back, I realised that Carlisle was frozen, his body stiff and unnaturally still.

I cursed when I realised what had happened. In a burst of anger, I swiftly launched myself at Lestat, who was now walking forward to Carlisle. A triumphant grin was on his face, but it quickly faded to surprise when he saw me. Knocking him down with a roar, we crashed into the wall, releasing a torrent of rocks. Not bothering to care, I decapitated him in a second, dropping his filthy head to ground. Raising my foot, I stomped down on it with all my strength.

Breathing heavily, I was startled when a hand landed on my shoulder. Quickly turning, I realised it was Carlisle.

"Well done." He murmured in a pained voice, his eyes focused on something else. Following his gaze, it landed on Edward. It was heartbreaking to watch. He was curled up on the floor, staring at the water's below. His face showed utter helplessness and self loathing.

"Edward… It's not your-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Save it Emmett. I don't want to hear it. She's dead and it's my fault! "He hoarsely roared, before burying his face into his hands. I shrank back from the pain in his voice.

"Carlisle, I think we should go. The others must be worried." Esme's voice was soft and controlled.

' I think that would be for the best.' He answered, and began gathering the pieces that remained of Lestat, but not before shooting me a pointed looked.

Nodding my understanding, I grabbed the shell that was Edward and climbed back up the cliff.

_A harsh crash ringing through the forest made a young man freeze. Cursing when his pray bounded away,he stood up from the forest floor. Curious as to what had made that sound, he sprinted towards the direction of the river. What he saw was not what he had expected. A young woman was being tossed and turned in the waters deathly grip, obviously unconscious._

_Without knowing why, he jumped in after her. He was a strong swimmer, so had no trouble slicing through the water. He reached her within moments. Grabbing her around her slim waist, he began swimming back to the shore. Once he was close enough, he stood up and walked out of the water, lightly cradling her to his chest._

_Glancing down, his breathe caught in his throat. She was absolutely beautiful. Her wet hair hung in tight curls down her back. Her lips were a luscious cherry colour, which was a stark contrast to her pale skin._

_Lightly pressing his fingers to her neck, he was satisfied to find a pulse, although weak. Her breathing was labored, and her skin was turning blue. Starting to get worried, he took off for the direction of his village._

_Running as fast he dared, without putting her in any more danger, he aimed towards his house. Bursting into the village minutes later, he banged on his front door._

"_Mom! Hurry up! Open the door! It's an emergency!" he yelled at the top of his lungs._

_Not a moment later, the door was slammed open to reveal a frantic woman. Glancing at her son for any injuries, she was satisfied to find he had none, until her eyes fell upon the girl in his arms._

"_You have to help her Mom! She was drowning in the river!" He made his voice as urgent as possible. His mum however, continued to stare at the girl, a hand over her heart._

"_Mom! Are you okay? What are you doing?" His voice took on a sharper edge. She raised her head slowly and looked him in the eye._

"_It's _HER._ You've finally found_ HER!_" The old woman was glowing with joy as she beckoned him inside. Looking around to make sure that no one was watching, she closed the carefully closed the door. _

**There you have it folks! This chapter was amazingly hard to right, even though I had in my head. I hope that you liked! I am asking for 15 reviews before I post the next chapter! I know you guys can do it, so please don't disappoint me. Thank you again! You are all amazing, and I am eternally grateful to you all. Bye!**

**P.S. In case you havent guessed, Lestat has the power of control, along with his visions. He can't control the mind, its just physical control. Hope that clears up any confusion!**

**CrystalHeart01**


	15. The Prophecy

**Chapter 15- The Prophecy**

**Here's your promised chapter! Sorry once again! Anyway, to clear up some confusion, that little Italics part was just a mini prologue of what happens to Bella! Sorry about the confusion, if you still don't understand, please don't hesitate to ask! Thanks for your amazing reviews! I love them… Read and Review!**

"Quickly put her on the bed, Jacob!" The woman commanded, swiftly closing all the doors and windows. Obeying his mother, he gently put her down, concern evident in his eyes.

"Mum, hurry! You have to help her!" He stared at the girl's shivering form. Her skin had turned an even brighter blue, and her lips were pale.

Walking over, she placed a hand on the girl's forehead. Her shocked gasp ran throughout the room.

She turned to her son, her voice urgent."Go and get Abigail, and tell her to come here immediately. Say it's an emergency! Then, run down to the river and gather a root from the River Tree. Once you've got that, go and collect some nectar from the Moonflower. We don't have time to lose, so be quick!" her words tripped over one another as she raced to get them out. Jacob nodded and sprang out the door.

Wasting no time, the old woman began to throw pile upon pile of blankets on the girl. Once every blanket from the cottage had been added to the pile, she started a fire. Within minutes, the place was stifling. Sweat began to pore over her russet skin, making her pitch black hair cling to her back in tight curls. She pained no attention however, as she threw a pile of herbs mixed with a strange silvery substance into a pot. Carefully placing it over the fire, she stood back to avoid the tunnel of black smoke that poured out of the fire place. Coughing, she turned and blindly began to search for a book. A knock on the door stopped her short.

Racing to answer it, she missed the dining table by inches. Ripping over the door, she found a beautiful woman standing before her, though she was well over fifty. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight.

" Oh Abigail, I'm so glad you came!"

" Is something the matter Eileen?" Abigail asked, as she was dragged into the boiling cottage. Coughing at the sweet smell that burned her nose, she stopped.

" What on earth is-" she tried to ask, but was startled as she saw the girl lying on the bed.

" I think we've found her at last! I really think it's her!" Eileen exclaimed excitedly, as she continued to add more ingredients to the overbearingly sweet mixture.

Abigail's mouth fell open. "Don't be ridiculous Ellie. It couldn't possibly be her…." She trailed off as she examined the unconscious girl.

Her eyes widened in shock. She looked just like….

" I told you so!" Eileen's smug voice informed her.

Abigail frowned as she continued to stare at her. "What on earth happened to her? She looks bad….."

" Jake found her drowning in the river." Both woman quieted down as the girl's labored breathing filled the room.

"Give me the book Ellie. I need to be sure!" Eileen nodded, and handed her a thick leather bound book.

Dust spun in the air as she opened the ancient book. Rushing through the pages, Abigail searched for a page that was as familiar to her as the back of her hand, even though she hadn't looked at this book in over twenty years. Her face was unreadable as she stared at the ornamented page.

"Read it to me too Abby." Eileen whispered, as she looked at her old friend. Nodding, Abigail began.

_From the sun she came, to the dark she'll return,_

_Her heart and soul must make the choice._

_Holding the key to the ageless war,_

_Her fate will become an ancient legend._

_When light is scarce, and dark is plenty,_

_She will be born to end it all._

_With power beyond our control,_

_She will rise to rule us all._

_Werewolf and Vampire alike,_

_Will want her heart, but only one will claim the prize._

_As war leaves her bloody mess,_

_As death arrives at the open door,_

_She will make her choice._

_Before midnight, it must be made,_

_Or death will come to play, once agaub._

Abigail sighed. "I have read this prophecy a countless amount of times, but I still fail to understand any of it!"

" I know.. I know, but remember, it will be made clear to us when the time is right!" Eileen said soothingly.

"Your right… but how do you know that this is her? This book doesn't describe her!" She persisted.

Eileen hesitated. "If I show you, then you must promise never to tell anyone… I mean no one". Abigail nodded, and watched as Eileen walked to the back of the room, and reached for a box placed in a forgotten corner, much the same as the book in her hands was.

Gently sitting down beside Abigail, with one eye on her cooking, she opened the box. Gasps of wonder filled the room.

" I've forgotten what this looks like" Eileen said, as she gently stroked the painting inside the box. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Abigail nodded as she stared at it. The painting was of a beautiful young woman. One half of her body was vampire, and the other human. Beside her vampire half, was a gorgeous vampire man with bronze hair and a dazzling smile. It almost hurt to look at the love on his face for the girl. On the other half of the painting…stood a young man that looked exactly like Jacob. He was looking at the girl with adoration on his face.

" Wow. She looks just like that girl…… " She said glancing over at the bundle of blankets.

" Yep, and that boy looks just like Jacob…..'

" Wow….. so you mean……..?"

" Yep. We've found her at last." They smiled at each other.

A sudden burst of sound made them look up as Jacob came charging in.

" I got them Mom. Here!" He said, not even puffing from the long run through the forest. Eileen got up and quickly added the herbs to the mixture, as Abigail slyly hid the book beneath the couch.

Jacob barley noticed. His eyes were on the girl lying on the couch.

" Jake, take all the blankets off. I'm going to be giving her the potion now." In seconds, the floor was covered in hundreds of blankets.

Abigail lowered herself to her knees, and gently poured the concoction down her throat. They waited tensely for her to wake up. Five minutes… ten………. Until finally half an hour had arrived.

"Mom, is something wrong? Why isn't she waking up?" Jacob's voice was tense, as he picked up her limp hand in his huge one.

" I don't know, honey. She should have woken up by now…." She had barley finished the sentence when the girl stirred.

Her big brown eyes fluttered open and she looked around confused. "Edward?" she softly asked.

"No honey. I'm afraid not. "Abigail gently said. " What's your name?"

She looked stared around the room, and hesitated before she answered. "My name's Isabella Swan. Who are you?"

**APOV**

It's been almost a whole day since the incident at the cliff. When Emmett had climbed up from the cliff, dragging a zombie Edward, we instantly released that we had lost Bella. I chocked back a dry sob as I thought back to what had happened that day.

FLASHBACK

Our victory from our battle had faded in less than ten seconds flat. I burst into tearless sobs, and clung to Jasper for support. I noticed that Esme was hugging Carlisle, and even Rose was crying.

I don't know how long we stood there, but the sun had started to rise.

" I think we should head home….." Jasper finally said. " You guys got Louis didn't you?"

Carlisle and Esme gave us a blank look. " We thought you took care of him." We shook our heads as the new horror dawned on us all.

A murderous roar of rage rang through the air. We stared in shock as Edward sprang to life.

"WHEN I FIND THAT FILTHY PIECE OF SHIt… YOU BETTER PRAY FOR GOD'S MERCY, BECAUSE WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH YOU, I WILL MAKE YOUR CHANGING LOOK A WALK IN THE PARK!"

No one spoke. We had never heard him that angry before, but we also whole heartedly agreed with him. His chest was heaving in his anger, before his face crumpled and he finally let his pain show.

My heart swelled with pity as I gave him a bone crushing hug. He returned it half heartedly, his pain to powerful to allow any other emotions through.

_What were we going to do now? Bella was like the glue that held out family together…._ I closed my eyes, refusing to accept this. I concentrated on my vision, sorting through it in my mind……

_Bella screaming Edward's name as she free falled from the cliff before being knocked unconcious….. Edward's horrified face……Victoria's laugh, wild with glee…… _ I gasped as I saw the next part._ Bella's body, cold and lifeless, covered in a pool of her own blood, her face in twisted in a mask of fear and pain….. Edward, sobbing his heart out, before running into the forest,taking Bella's body with him... _

"My vision didn't come true! Guys I think she's still alive!" My voice was brimming with unexpected hope.

" Alice….. what are you talking about?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

I took a deep breath, and was about to explain when Edward cut me off.

"What are you talking about? I SAW her fall! She's dead! DEAD ALICE! And it's my fault!" He yelled at me, his voice dead again.

"No it's not!" I insisted, and saw that he was about to argue. " Just listen to me…. Everything happened as I saw in my vision, expect for the last part. See, we find Bella but she's dead." Edward winched at the images flooding my brain. "Sorry……… and you take off and we never see you again. And since that hasn't happened yet, and in my vision it happens straight away……. She may still be alive…."

Everyone looked up at me with hope, including Edward.

"Let's go then!" Emmett cried. Nodding in agreement, we separated and began our search.

After five hours, we had found nothing. No sigh of her…… but her smell remained. Everyone grew more hopeful after that. However, when the sun rose, we had no choice but to return home.

END OF FLASHBACK

I was startled out of my thoughts, when a cool hand lightly touched my shoulder. I instantly knew who it was.

" Jazz" I said, and smiled.

He returned the smile, and sweetly pecked me on the lips. I gave him one more smile, before staring out of the window again, willing the sun to go down faster. I wished we could go down there during the day, but it was where the tiny Indian Reservation was…. La Push. We were breaking the treaty during the night as it was…… But Bella is more important.

"Don't worry Alice. We'll find her. I promise you, we will."

" I know, Jazz. I know" He smiled, and leaned down to kiss me again.

**Hope you enjoyed it folks! I am sorry for the late update, but its hear! LOL. I want 17 reviews for my next chapter! Thanks to all those ppl who reviewed! You have no idea how happy they made me! Till later! Bye! PLS PLS Review! **

**P.S I couldn't resist adding Jake to the story. And as you know, Jake doesn't have a Mum, but in my story Billy remarried! I will explain later! PM me for any questions!**


	16. Fading Memories

**Here it is guys! Sorry about the wait, but I do have a life you know! Read and Review PLs! Thank you!**

**Chapter 16- Fading Memories**

**BPOV**

The black surrounded me, leaving me with no room to escape. It pressed down, suffocating me. I took a deep shuddering breathe, desperately trying to save my starved lungs. I grew slighter calmer with the small relief that the shallow breathe brought, but I was greedy. I needed more. Taking another labored breathe, my terror began to haunt me once again.

In the midst of my panic, I dimly realised that I was not alone. Soft voices wove throughout the room. I strained my ears to hear. A beautiful voice began to read what sounded like poem, or a strange song… I had no idea what it was, but I was already under its spell. It took all my effort to concentrate on the melodic voice, but I still only managed to hear snatches of it as my harsh breathing filled the room.

_From the sun she came, to the dark she'll return,_

…… _must make the choice._

_When light is scarce, and dark is plenty,_

_She…. end it all._

_With power…. control,_

_She… rule…. all._

_Werewolf and Vampire,_

……_want…. the prize._

…_..War's bloody mess,_

_As death arrives at the open door,_

_She will make…._

_Before midnight, it must be made,_

_Or death...again._

I was lost within those words; it was as if they had been printed into my mind with permanent ink. Although I had no idea what those haunting words meant, I vowed to find out. The missing words filled with me a strange desire to find them…… almost as if they were calling me.

A sudden wave of exhaustion swept over me, making my ears ring. I tried to call out as the darkness captured me again, but my body refused to work, unmoving like a limp doll. My heart cried out in pain as I realised that I was lost again; my prince charming was no wear insight.

I was startled out of my trance when soft hands titled my neck upwards. I furtively tried again to move my body's dead weight, but it refused to move an inch. A sudden spark of intense pain struck me with its familiar mark. My mind screamed at the soft hands to leave me alone. My body was in enough pain as it was.

I desperately tried to distract myself from the pain, trying to think of pleasant thoughts, but my mind along with my body refused to obey me. A sudden torrent of rushing images spilled into my sluggish mind, at a terrifying speed that only added to my pain, instead of stopping it. I tried to fight against it, but soon gave up.

_Victoria's vile laugh as she tortured me_…_ The intense determination coursing through my body as I fought for my love, Edward_… _The look on his face as I fell from the cliff..._

The painful images only stopped when a cool vile was place against my lips, bringing with it the sweetest liquid I had ever tasted.

It slipped down my throat with ease, my body calling for more. When I had drunk the last drop, an intense burning sensation started to spread through my body. Oddly enough, it didn't hurt…. It was just uncomfortably hot. Within in seconds, I was boiling. My heart began to beat in a rhythmic drum again, driving the liquid faster. I wasn't aware of anything, other than the intense sensation I was feeling.

Sweat started to pour from my body, making my clothes cling in sticky heaps. The numbing heat spread to my stomach, then to my legs and finally my entire body was doused with it. I don't know how long I laid there, my body as hot as an oven. I managed to block the heat from my mind, concentrating on the only thing I ever wanted to think about….. Edward.

I sighed in satisfaction at the image of perfection that I had conjured up. I breathed in a gusty breathe, and was startled to find my lungs filling up with sweet air. I breathed in again, just to be sure. A second later, the warmth started to dim, leaving a tingling sensation in its place. The tingling soon affected my whole body, but just as soon as it started, it ended.

The image of Edward shattered as my eyes fluttered. I cautiously moved various parts of my body, and was surprised but immensely relieved to find that my pain was gone. Slowly opening my eyes, I found myself lying on a soft couch.

"Edward?" I whispered my voice soft, with a confused edge to it.

I looked around the room, and was surprised to find a pleasantly plum woman sitting on the edge of the couch staring at me, her eyes extremely gently. Her skin was a beautiful russet colour, although wrinkled, and her hair was the darkest black I had ever seen. Standing behind her, was a tall and elegant woman with a beauty few possessed. She was clearly old, but her beauty hadn't faded an inch.

Her eyes were a perfect copy of one another, big and dark. Her lips plump and cupid shaped, with hair that served as a shiny dark curtain.

"No honey. I'm afraid not." The woman on the couch said to me, her voice as gentle as her eyes had portrayed. "You've been out for a while you know. You really had us worried."

I hesitated for a reason unknown to me. "Mrs. Black?"

She nodded in answer. "What happened to me?" I had no clues as to how I ended up in La Push and more importantly, what on earth I was doing lying on their couch.

"You don't remember?" Her voice had an odd edge to it, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I simply ignored it though, and shrugged my shoulders.

"Jacob found you drowning in the river. He got to you just in time. Any longer and you wouldn't have made it!" Her face was painfully twisted at the memory.

'Jake?" I echoed her voice, but inside my mind was whirling, trying to think of some reason as to why I would be drowning.

"Hello Bella" A deep voice spoke up next to me. I turned my head in the direction of the sound, and couldn't help but blush. His hair was shoulder length, and as black as coal. His lips were soft and luscious, with huge brown orbs for eyes. All together, it made for a very handsome face.

"Hello Jacob." I said, and for the first time noticed the warm hand around mine. "Um………" My voice was uncomfortable as I gently tugged my hand away from his.

"Oh right….. Sorry" He said, not looking sorry at all, but removing his hand anyway. I smiled at him, and quickly sat up.

Eileen eyed me cautiously as I sat up, as did the beautiful woman behind. She noticed my staring, and smiled.

"Oh, before I forget Bella, this is Abigail Williams. We've been best friends for years." Her smile was fond as she looked at her friend.

"How are you feeling?" Abigail asked, still observing me.

"Actually….. I feel great! Better than I have felt in ages!" My smile grew wider. They smiled in answer. I stood up and glanced around the cottage, which was dark and stuffy. A distant memory started to tug at me, reminding me of its urgency. Every time I got close though, it slipped away again. However, her voice had triggered another memory.

"What was that poem you were reading Abigail? It was very beautiful. Can I read it for myself?"

She and Eileen exchanged uncomfortable glances. " I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't read a book in months!" She said, accompanied with a nervous laugh.

"No, I'm sure I heard it. I can remember the lines; just give me a sec….." I frowned in concentration, trying to remember the words that were quickly fading into a hazy blur, joining the rest of my sketchy memory. I wasn't bothered for some odd reason though.

"Are you hungry Bella?" Jacob suddenly asked, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded as my stomach let out an embarrassingly loud growl. Laughing at me, Jacob dragged me outside. I was amazed as I looked at the small wooden table laden with delicious food.

"Wow. It looks awesome!"

I heard Abigail chuckled. 'Well dig in Bella! You better hurry though; you know how Jake eats enough for five people!"

"Hey! He cried indigently, while we all laughed. Walking over to the table, I filled my plate with the most mouth watering fruit, along with the most scrumptious bread I had ever eaten. However, there was one particular fruit that caught my eye. It was bloody red in colour and was shaped like an apple; but it was different to normal. Its leaves were a light blue for a start, and it reflected different colours in the sunlight.

"What's this called?" I asked Jacob, curiously.

"It's just an apple Bella, nothing special. Mum grows it in her garden. She's very secretive about her garden, and what she does with it , but don't worry. It's perfectly harmless; it's healthy for you if anything. However, not even I know what she does in her garden, so you can never be sure!" He laughed at that. I simply nodded, and bit into it. It was definitely the best out of all the fruit that I had eaten. As I kept eating it, a curious sensation began to travel through my body.

"So Bella, what were you doing at the river?" Jacob casually asked, after I had finished my apple.

My face was blank, before it cleared in understanding, as a clear image broke through. "Oh, it was accident. I was with Edward……" I faded away as I realised that I didn't remember much more. "Um, we were in danger, he was trying to save me….." I rubbed my head in frustration. _ What was I doing at the river? I honestly can't remember anything more…_

'I still can't believe that you married that stupid bloodsucker!" His voice was angry. I frowned at him, which did absolutely nothing. I sighed. _ What is wrong with me? Did I hit my head too hard on the way down?_ The only that I was absolutely sure about at the moment was Edward and my love for him, but I was just too tired to go and find him. It didn't seem that important anyway.

I shrugged. It was probably an aftershock from my fall. I mean, I _did_ just fall from a cliff.

"Are you sure you don't want more Bella?" Eileen called from the tiny kitchen window, where she and Abigail had been talking.

"Yes, I'm sure. It was great thanks, especially the apple!" She smiled in answer, but her eyes tightened at my words. I barely noticed.

Shifting in my seat, I turned back around to find Jacob staring at me. I squirmed uncomfortably, and tried to break his stare.

"So, where's your Dad?" I asked, saying the first thing that popped into my head.

"Probably in a meeting with the council" He shrugged. "He's been really busy since Mum died."

I gave him a sad smile. Jake's Mum had died when he was seven from a horrific accident. Although we weren't close then, I could still remember how heartbroken he'd been. That all changed however, when years later Billy remarried again, to Eileen.

He shrugged at my expression "It's not so bad Bells. Besides, I can barely remember it anymore."

"I'm sorry" It wasn't much comfort, but it's the best I could I do.

"Don't be. Eileen's great, and she makes Billy really happy. Sometimes I think she makes him happier than my Mum ever did." His voice now matched my own, but I could hear the love he had for his Stepmom.

We fell silent at that, just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. I closed my eyes, and was about to fall asleep when Jacob yelled excitedly in my ear. I jumped but managed to stay on the seat.

" I have a great idea! Why don't we go horse riding?" His voice was brimming with energy.

"What?" I gasped out, trying to calm my racing heart.

"You heard me. It'll be fun!" I had no further say in the matter, as he took my hand and thundered around the back of his house. A huge field stood awaited us, with a herd full of horses.

He jumped through the fence with no hesitation, but I watched him nervously.

"Jacob, why don't I watch you ride? It will be safer for both of us!" He grinned but shook his head, motioning me over with his hands. Sighing, I climbed through the gate, and walked over to where he was standing beside a gray mare. _Time to embarrass myself I guess…_

"Okay, you can have Misty. She's really sweet and easy to handle, so you shouldn't have a problem." I nodded, and couldn't help but stare at her huge feet.

"Here, I'll give you a lift up." Before I could protest, I was sitting on top of her back, clutching at her mane.

"Um, Jake, where's the saddle? What am I meant to hold on too? And did I mention that I couldn't ride?" I was babbling I know, but I was already so clumsy. I didn't need the added danger of falling off a moving horse…

"Bella, lighten up. It's more fun this way! And if you happen to run into trouble, I'll be there to save you." He added with a wink. "Just hold onto her mane, and cling with your body. You'll soon get used to it."

I glowered at him. He smirked but didn't say anything, quickly mounting a huge black stallion. I started to stoke Misty's creamy mane, and was surprised at how soft it was. She whickered in response.

"Bella hurry up! Just press your heels into her back, but do it gently!" He called, already at the other end of the field.

I did as he asked, and found myself bouncing along with her as she trotted towards Jake. It was very comfortable. All my previous worries flew out of my mind. He held open the gate as we passed him, giving me a mock bow as he did so. I grinned at his antics, but didn't stop…. I had no idea how to anyway.

"If you want to stop, just sit back and give her a very light tug on her mane!" He said on cue, as if he'd just read my mind. I nodded, but I had no intention of going slower. I wanted to go _faster!_

"Sure thing Jake! But I think I'm going to kick your ass first!" With those words, I gave her a hard kick which sent her flying across the plain.

I heard him laughing behind me, and the pounding hooves made me realise that he was very much game. I joined in his laughter, but that quickly turned to a scowl as he passed by me.

I ground my teeth in determination. We were now nearing a two way road. I was going to take one, and so was he. I veered off to the left, which seemed the fastest and the easier of the two.

" See you later Jake!" I yelled at him.

"Whatever you say Bella!" He yelled back, cockily. That was the last I heard of him before I entered a forest. The speed was exhilarating and it felt familiar…… as if I'd done this before.

I stopped guiding my horse as I concentrated on my thoughts instead. A memory jumped out at me straight away._ I was clinging to a very muscled back, breathing in a heavenly scent as we ran throughout the forest, a blur of green rushing past us…_

I gasped out loud as it all came flooding back. Tears ran down my face as I thought of Edward._ What was I doing? How could I forget? Edward must be worried sick… I have to go, NOW._

I sat up, and gave Misty a gentle tug. She ignored me. Frowning, I gave her another tug. Instead, she galloped faster than ever.

"Stop! Misty! Stop! Someone help!" I yelled, trying to control the panic in my voice. I tugged again, harshly, but it was futile.

I sat there frozen in fear at my predicament. How much more was going to happen to me before I cracked? I swallowed convulsively, ignoring my churning stomach. I tried to control her again, but it was no use.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief as a burst of light ahead singled the end of the forest.

"Jacob! Help!" I heard his muffled response somewhere far away, but it would have been hard to hear him over the pounding of heart anyway, even if he was next to me. I clung to her mane, as she raced, pounding over the earth.

"Jacob!" I yelled again. Misty was showing no signs of stopping. In a matter of seconds later, she burst clear of the forest, and ran around a bend, leaning against the curve.

I bit back a blood curling scream. _ Oh, I was so stupid to go faster. Who decides to gallop a horse their very first time riding one?_ The sound of pounding hooves made me turn around as I saw Jacob a few paces behind me. I breathed in relief, now all I have to do is concentrate on not falling.

His eyes suddenly grew huge at something in front of me. "Bella look out!" I turned around so fast my neck cracked, my eyes matching his at the scene that lay before me. A huge tree covered the trail, leaving me no choice but to go over it.

I closed my eyes as Misty jumped, my grip loosening by the second. As we reached mid air, my hands slipped. I frantically reached for her mane again, but I was too far over. I screamed as the earth came up to great me. I landed with a thud on the grass.

"Bella!" I heard him scream, as I laid there, the wind knocked out of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be fine." I gasped out. He rubbed my back comfortingly until I could breathe normally. I shakingly stood up, clutching him for support.

" Stupid horse" I angrily muttered.

"I'm sorry Bella. She's normally so sweet; I don't know what got into her…." He trailed off, clearly blaming himself.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault." I instantly forgave, before diving into more serious matters. "Jake listen, I really need to get back home. I've stayed here for far too long than I should have. My family must be worried sick. I don't know why I couldn't remember before…"I rubbed my neck, flustered. "I can't thank you enough for taking care of me and saving my life. I promise that I'll visit you, just like old times. Can you just please take me home? I'll get lost by myself" My voice grew softer with each word, while his face turned into an impassive stone.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I can't do that." I gave him a confused look, before I felt his fist connect with my face. I felt my body crumple, before drifting into unconsciousness.

**JPOV**

I caught her soft body before she could hit the ground, and cradled her in my arms. I felt so guilty for doing what I had just done, but it was for the best. I couldn't let her leave….. She was the one destined to be my soul mate. The one who would bring an end to all vampires. A feat I had been longing for since I first became a werewolf.

I just couldn't believe that she was married, and to a bloodsucker no less. It would be easy to make her forget though. One bite from our special apple's that we grew, and she would forget again.

It did bother me that she had remembered again so quickly though. The apples were just too strong for someone to remember that easily. A week was the earliest usually… I shrugged. Mum would know what to do. She always did.

I smiled as I carried her into our cottage, admiring her face. She was perfect for me; beautiful beyond words, plus she had an amazing personality as well.

"Mum, I don't know how she did it, but she remembered." I told her calmly when I found her in the kitchen.

"What? That's impossible! No one should be able to break free from the affects that early!" She was amazed, but very curious as well.

A knock on the door interrupted her next question, as Sam barged in, followed by the pack.

"Vampires… Here in La Push!" His eyes glittered dangerously as he muttered that hateful word. A snarl ripped through my body at the thought of those vile bloodsuckers here.

"Put her in the spare room. I'll look after her!" Eileen said, as I rushed towards the room, removing my clothes as I walked. Gently placing Bella onto the bed, I stormed out of the cottage, ready to join my brothers.

**I'm sorry if it sucked, but I am really hoping you guys liked it! Please just read and review! I would forever be grateful! I would 18 reviews before I post the next one, so thanks! I will try my very best not to be late again! It's late now, so it would mean the world to me when I wake up in the morning to find heaps and heaps of reviews!**

**P.S I have not read through my work, so please tell me about any mistakes or parts that don't fit!**

**Much love and hugs,**

**CrystalHeart01**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! Okay, prepare yourselves for a long session of groveling on my part! **

**Firstly, I am so sorry that I was late, but I had some things come up.**

**Secondly, I was confused when you guys said that you didn't quite understand the last chapter, until I went back and read it myself! I was so embarrassed! I am so sorry guys! I must have accidently submitted my rough draft for the chapter! It had so many mistakes and parts; even I had trouble understanding it. **

**However, I went back and submitted the PROPER chapter. I am so so so so sorry! I will understand If any of you want to flame me. I know I deserve it!!**

**Please just go back and read it, if you have the time. I didn't change a whole lot of, the idea of the chapter is the same. You can just understand it more:D**

**Okay, while I am ranting, I may as well answer some frequently asked questions.**

**Bella will get back to Edward, I SWEAR! Just be patient, and you will be well rewarded.**

**Jacob did ****NOT ****imprint on Bella. It's just part of the story, making it more exiting. Ultimately, it will be Bella's choice as to who she chooses. (We all know who she'll choose in the end, so don't worry!)**

**Jacob's Mom is dead, but his dad remarried to Eileen. Read chapter 16 for a more in depth view.**

**Thanks for bearing with me guys! I hate these things as much as any other reader out there, but I had to clear it up! Once again, a huge sorry to you people. Hopefully, this will be the last one I ever have to put up.**

**P.S School starts soon for me, so I may not be able to update as often! We'll see how I go though. Don't lose your fate in me completely!**

**P.P.S DO NOT REVIEW FOR THIS! I REPEAT, DO NOT REVIEW!**

**So Sorry,**

**CrystalHeart01**


	18. The Road to Truth

**I own you guys so much! Your reviews and adds are amazing! Again, I am sorry for the lateness. However, as I said, school has started so you'll have to wait from now on. Sorry! Please read and review this chapter! Please! Thank you in advance!**

**Chapter 18- The Road to Truth**

EPOV** (Eileen)**

I watched as Jake walked into the room with Bella, a soft expression on his face as he gently sat her limp body down. I sighed at the tenderness that he showed her. _Stupid vampires! They ruin everything! If only they didn't exist, this would all be so much easier._ With one last glance at Bella, Jake rushed out of the room, ready to fight.

Anxiety quickly sprung up into my body at the thought about the battle that was about to ensue. I wanted nothing more than to sit and wallow in my own thoughts, but I had promised Jacob that I'd look after Bella. Heaving a sigh, I repressed the feeling that something was going to go wrong and quickly shut the front door. It was broken again, but not bad enough that it couldn't wait. Slightly annoyed at my son, I grabbed a jar of cream from the kitchen counter and entered the spare room again.

Bella was still unconscious when I entered the room, her body a motionless shell. I kneeled by her side, and quickly applied a generous amount to her injuries. I couldn't help but wince as I did so. Her nose was a dark blue with purple swirls, and she had one black eye. They were a stark contrast against her creamy skin, making them appear worse than they really were. She looked liked she had just escaped a car crash, but the cream would make sure that her skin would be flawless again by the time she woke up.

I sank down on a chair as I watched her, my mind whirling with the mystery that was Bella.It was simply _impossible _for someone to remember that quickly. No one has ever been able to break free before, so why should Bella be able to? Even if she was more powerful than we could ever dream….. I shook my head. When I made that potion, I made sure that no one would ever be able to penetrate it. Unless…

"Mrs. Black?" My head snapped up at the sound of Bella's voice.

"Oh I'm so glad that you're awake! You know, being unconscious so often isn't good for your brain!" I teased her lightly and chuckled. Bella joined in. She didn't seem to notice how false my laugh sounded.

"Where's Jake?" She suddenly asked, her voice changing from happy to cautious. I couldn't help but wonder how much she remembered. It was obvious to me what had occurred, but it must have been urgent for Jake to use brute force. He would never have hurt her if he didn't feel that it was necessary. It was of utter importance that Bella remained here anyway, if she left now, we would lose to those filthy blood suckers. That was something that I would do almost anything to avoid, even if it meant keeping Bella prisoner.

"Oh, he's just taking care of some business. It's nothing that you need to worry about! Do you, by any chance, remember what happened?" I made my voice sound as casual as possible.

She gave me a soft smile. "Last thing I remember was riding with Jake. It's a blank after that."

I nodded. This was good news. If she remembered that Jacob had punched her…..

"It was a silly accident. You fell of your horse. Lucky for you, a simple potion was all it took to heal you up." I laughed as she checked herself for any injuries, and her face showed surprise when she found none.

A sudden growl filled the air. I chuckled as I realised what it was. "Are you hungry Bella?" I asked, keeping my light and innocent. _Now was the perfect time to give her some more Forgetting potion._

She gave me a sheepish smile and nodded.

"I thought so. You stay here and rest Bella. I'll be back with some food for you in a little while"

"Are you sure? I could help-"

I cut her off. "No, I'll be fine, thanks. You just rest!"

Resigned, she closed her eyes and lay back down. Smiling, I took my chance and strode off to the kitchen. Searching the cupboards for where I kept all my ingredients and potions, I was furious to find that I had nothing left to make a new Forgetting potion.

With a sigh, I walked back to Bella's room. Her eyes were still closed when I walked back in.

"Um Bella, I need to go to my garden for a bit, and then the river. I'll be back as soon as I can. Will that be okay?"

She yawned sleepily at me. "'Kay" she mumbled and rolled onto her side, her curls tumbling in waves.

I quickly gathered all the equipment that I needed, and took off for my garden at a jogging pace.

**BPOV**

As soon as I heard the door slam, I leaped from the bed. Flying towards the window as fast as I could, I hesitantly peeked over the edge. My pounding heart slowed in relief as I saw Eileen jogging down a dirt road, headed straight for her garden. I continued to watch until I was sure she was gone. Once I was satisfied, I sprang into action and tried to plan my next move.

My mind was spinning as I tried to process all the stuff that had happened to me over the last few days. First being captured by Victoria, and then falling off a cliff…and now this! Running a hand through my hair in a frustrated motion, I let the torrent of images flow into my mind. I remembered everything that happened to me. I don't know I forgot about it, but I was determined to find out. Swiftly twisting the blankets so that it looked like someone was still sleeping there, I made the bed.

Once that was done, I hurried out of the room. The rest of the house was dark and stuffy once again, casting a grim glow across the floor. I took a deep breath but it was impossible to fight back the feeling of claustrophobia that rose in my chest. I didn't dare try to fight my instincts as I took off at a run for the door. Reaching it within seconds, I yanked on the handle furiously. It refused to budge, so I gave it another rough tug. My breathing gradually crept up to hyperventilation as I realised that I was locked in.

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath, frantically searching for another exit. I spotted it almost immediately- the window by the kitchen. Flinging myself away from the door, I hurried towards it, but was in too much of rush to look where I was going. As a result, I crashed into the coffee table with a resounding crash. Bomb-diving into the side of the couch, I sent it flying back several inches. My lungs ached with the effort to breathe as I lay on the ground, stunned. Winching slightly with the effort, I slowly crawled to my knees, and was about to stand up when something caught my eye. Pulling it out from under the couch, I realised that it was a book. Although faded with age, it was still beautiful with ornate carvings running all over it.

Deftly picking it up my hands, a curious sensation started to travel up my body. It was hard to explain, but it felt familiar… like it belonged with me. It sucked me in, pulling me under its familiar spell. I gently ran my hand over the cover, and was surprised at the softness I felt. A sudden longing to open it the book filled my senses, blocking out everything else. Eagerly obliging, I started to open it, my danger forgotten.

The first page was barely open when the sound of footsteps at the door broke the spell I was under. I was bought back to earth with a bump. Cursing myself for my foolishness, I clumsily stood and made a mad dash for small window. Throwing myself onto the counter, I ripped open the window, and started to climb out as fast as I could. It still wasn't fast enough.

"Bella?" A familiar voice rang out. My body froze. I didn't have to turn to know who it was. Slowly turning, I decided to face the inevitable.

"What are you doing?"

I didn't dare answer her. My only response was so shrug. Carefully eyeing me, Eileen put her basket full of plants down.

"It's okay Bella, just calm down. No one's going to hurt you. Besides, I thought you liked it here." Mrs. Black said in a dangerously soft voice, taking a step forward.

All my anger reached a point as she tried to reason with me. "That's a load of crap and you know it." I sneered. " Oh and guess what? You thought wrong! You actually thought I would enjoy living here as your prisoner? You're crazy!" I hissed trying to mask my sudden fear.

Her mouth curved into a smile. "Haven't you ever wanted anything so bad that you'd do anything to get?" She paused and waited for my answer. She was right of course. I would do anything for Edward. He was the only thing I could possibly want. Still, I wasn't going let her get to me.

"Of course, but I would NEVER hurt anyone in the process!"

" Oh, I never hurt you Bella. Losing a few memories here in there's not so bad. You'll make new ones. Besides, it's not like you cared." I was shocked with the lack of regret in her voice.

"How dare you? You had no right! Poisoning me so that I'd forget everything I've ever know, all just so that I'd stay here? You truly are a monster!" Not wasting another second, I grabbed the book and threw it out the window.

Eileen's eyes grew huge when she saw what I had. Not giving her a chance to speak, I cut her off.

"When I become a vampire, you'd better hope that you are far away from here! Make no mistake; you will pay for what you have done to me!" My voice was as cold as the coldest ice. Without a moment's hesitation, I jumped out of the window.

**EPOV (Edward's)**

The wind blew my hair in chaotic clumps as I ran towards La Push, but I neither noticed nor cared. The pain in my body consumed me. I couldn't go a single second without thinking about Bella, that pain didn't rack my body. I had blocked out all my other emotions, except for the excruciating pain that I deserved.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to shudder.

"Stop blaming yourself Edward. It wasn't your fault, none of this was." Jasper's soft voice did little to comfort me. No matter what any of them said, I would blame myself for the rest of eternity.

"I can't Jasper. It was my fault. You don't have to pretend that it wasn't." I could hear my family protest against this statement, but I blocked their thoughts. So lost in my thoughts was I, that I didn't notice that we had passed the borderline of La Push, until Carlisle spoke up.

"Okay, there's no going back now. We're here. Just be careful, and on your guard. Don't attack until we know that they actually have Bella. Edward, I know how hard this is, but please don't let innocent blood be spilled until we're sure." His voice was gentle, but firm at the same time.

I growled, but nodded. I respected Carlisle too much to disobey him about something so important. My next words were interrupted as a sickening stench attacked out nostrils.

Our reaction was instantaneous. Shifting simultaneously, we all shifted into fighting stances, expect Carlisle. I tuned into the thoughts of the werewolves as they bounded closer.

"_What are those filthy beasts doing here? They'll pay for this! Breaking the treaty…They'll wish they'd never heard of the word Werewolves!"_

"Ugh_, those bloodsuckers smell. It's disgusting! I can't believe that humans actually like that, especially-"_

His thoughts were abruptly cut off. I growled deep and menacing, as he started to think about all the ways to kill us.

A short while later, the huge forms of the Quileute boys came into view. There were nine in total. Sam stepped forward, revulsion visible on his face. I hear Alice snarl in response.

"Carlisle. You realise you know what this means" His voice was empty of emotion.

"Good Evening Sam. Yes, I am of course aware of the situation." Carlisle smoothly stated. "However, I'm not here to fight."

Snorts of disbelief came from the werewolves. Our answering growls joined them. Jacob took a step forward, his form quivering. I matched him perfectly.

"Edward." Carlisle scolded. I didn't answer. Instead, I concentrated on their thoughts, picking their brains for any information of Bella.

"If you're not here to fight, then what do you want?" Quil boldly stated. My answering growl was menacing, but I didn't get a chance to speak.

"One of you family member's is missing. Her name's Bella. Perhaps you know where she is?" Rosalie hissed.

"I'm afraid that we can't help you. We have no idea where she is. We will of course, inform you if we hear any new information." Sam was still an emotionless void.

The other's didn't waste a thought on Bella, they were too busy with coming up with graphic images of our deaths. However, one of the younger one's thoughts captured my attention.

"_Bella? Isn't that the girl that's visiting Jacob? She's really beautiful. I've heard that he intends to marry her..." _I stopped listening to him as a pictured of Bella flashed into his mind. Rage that would make a volcano seem weak filled up inside me.

My hand was on Jacob's throat before he could blink. "You dare lie to us?" My voice was deadly. "Or have you forgotten that I can read minds?' The werewolves didn't bother to deny their thoughts about Bella anymore.

"She's mine, and always will be. You'll never have her, not for as long as I continue to have breathe in my body." His voice was raspy.

"That could easily be arranged." I stated, before leaning close to his ear. "Just for the record, she's not yours and never will be, for as long as I have breath in _my _body." I chuckled. "Lucky for me, that will never be a problem."

I released his neck, and delivered a punch to his that sent him reeling throughout the air. Snarls from both sounds filled the air as the battle begun.

I gave Jacob another punch as soon as he was on his feet. Blood spurted everywhere, making it impossible to breathe from the stench that polluted the air. He was on the ground in a second, clutching his broken nose.

Crouching low, I was ready to strike when two wolves tackled me. I crashed into the ground, with their heavy bodies on top. Snapping and snarling, I managed to throw one against a tree, knocking him out. The bigger one was more experienced and cautious, but I was still stronger.

Latching onto his back, I scratched deep talons into his back making him howl in pain. Blood poured from it, forming red circles on the ground. He fell to the ground exhausted; however I wasn't taking any chances. I broke his neck with a single snap.

An enraged howl rippled in the air, and I turned just in time to see a huge russet wolf charge at me. Turning on the spot, I gracefully leaped out of the way. Without missing a beat, I raised a fist for the punch, but instead large paw caught me in my middle. I was sent flying through the air, breaking several trees on the way. I had a second to move before his teeth snapped at thin air.

" _I hope you enjoyed your last time with Bella. After tonight, you'll be nothing but a bunch of ashes"_ I refused to lower myself to Jacob's childish thoughts, so my only response was to growl.

Not letting him have time to think another thought, I jumped onto his back, and pulled at his shoulder. It was like ripping paper. His agonizing cream bought a smile to my lips, but I never got to move in for the kill. A huge black wolf abruptly pulled me from his back, dragging me on the ground.

I snapped at his paw, narrowly missing it by inches. However, it provided the gap I needed. I was on my feet in an impossibly short time, and jumped, a feral snarl on my lips. He met me head on. Together, it was like a thunder clap as we connected. Our bodies were a mixture of black fur and snowy skin as we rolled.

I was unaware of anything other than the wolf in front of me. He was strong, and very well trained. We were almost evenly matched, but my determination of refusing to lose to a werewolf grew stronger by the second. That and the hatred I felt towards them for keeping Bella from me.

I roared as he sliced my shoulder, and twisted from his grasp. Using my speed as an advantage, I rolled away and faced him. My shoulder was already healed.

" I hope that this was worth it Sam. It may have just caused you your life." He glared at me, his thoughts at last revealing his true feelings.

"_Trust me. This was worth it. The question is rather, if it was worth it to YOU?"_ I was shocked at the question, but that quickly turned to fuel for my hatred.

He jumped at me with no warning, but I made no move to escape. His face was triumphant as he sensed an easy victory. His eyes flashed with hatred, years of anger just waiting to be released. I was motionless as he continued towards me. Acting at the last second, I caught him by surprise. Grabbing him around the throat, I felt his strong pulse beneath my fingers. A second later, it started to slow as his neck snapped. A minute later, it stopped.

Throwing the dead body from me, I ran to help my family fight of the rest of the werewolves. Only about six remained, including Jacob. Although, he was in no state to move, lying in a pathetic heap on the ground. The rest were either dead or seriously injured.

I was halfway across the field when I heard it. It was a heartbreaking sound, calling for help. I froze with the sound of it. It was the sound I had been yearning to year. My angel, Bella was alive! But something was wrong. This voice was filled with pain, agonizing pain. No angel should ever have to feel pain or sadness. Taking off like a bullet, I all but flew across the ground as I ran towards my Bella

**Thank you so much guys! I am deeply grateful to every single one of you! I hope that you're all enjoying the story so far! I would like 20 reviews before I post the next chapter. I know this may seem like a HUGE amount, but if I get that many, I will make the next chapter extra special! So get reviewing:D**

**CrystalHeart01**


	19. It was Meant to Be

**Hey there guys! I love you so much! Thanks for all the reviews and adds! Sorry I took so long, but School is a slave driver! Oh well! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I worked hard on it! Read and Reviews!**

**Edward and Bella- It was Meant to Be**

**BPOV**

Flying through the air, I opened my eyes just in time to see the mass of clay pots that were littering the ground. Panicking, I tried to maneuver my body into a different direction, but my course was set. Crash-landing heavily onto them, I held back a whimper of pain as my body was assaulted with cuts and scratches. I hastily resumed my balance, and awkwardly scrambled away from the heap. Taking in my dusty surroundings, my instincts instructed me to run. I was very close to obeying them, when I remember the book. A sudden and strange longing filled my body, stunning me with the intensity of it. I didn't bother to try to ignore it and run; it was too strong.

Once the dust had settled, I began searching for the mysterious book. The longing grew stronger by the second. I stared at the backyard that was now rubble filled with broken pots, obscuring the ground. Growing painfully aware of the fact that it would take a long time to search through this mess, my heart swiftly sank. Time was something I was very obviously lacking. My heart was thundering in my chest as I took a step to my right, heading straight for the biggest pile. I froze instantly. The yearning for the book grew unbearable, controlling my every movement. Breaking the spell, I Jumped back to my original position, and was immensely relieved to find that the feeling slightly slackened.

_How odd…._ I thought to myself. Taking another step to the right, I was once again bombarded by the intense craving. _Mmmm, I wonder…_

Cautiously taking a step to the left, I scrunched my eyes and braced myself for the worst. Seconds continued to pass as I stood there, waiting. However, nothing happened. Opening my eyes, I was a little more surprised than I should have been to find that the feeling had slightly slackened. Shrugging, I took another step to the left.

Led by some unseen force, I continued to jump and search my way through the maze of rubble. With each wrong turn, the feeling intensified until I headed the right way. Then the feeling slackened and I could breathe again. It continued to grow fainter and fainter with each step I took in the right direction. Until at last, the feeling became so faint that I was only aware of it if I concentrated. Bending over a large and heavy pot, I slowly and carefully picked it up and moved it to the side.

A huge smile spread across my face as I saw what was hidden underneath. Greedily grabbing it, I felt my lungs expand. I searched the book for injuries, but other than being dusty it was fine.

The sound of footsteps approaching made me aware of my surrounds. I blinked as the situation dawned on me. Horror filled my stomach as I realised that once again the book had captured me under its spell. The urge to through it away filled me up, but my hand refused to move. Instead, it remained tightly clutched around the book, shielding it from harm.

My curiosity got the better of me. Taking the book, I sprinted away from the house. I had lost track of all time, so for all I knew Eileen could be around anywhere. I had no clue as to where I was going. I took a chance and headed towards the direction that I thought leads to the town. I kept my head down, and concentrated on my feet. This was too important for me to blow it. Despite my negativity, I reached the town without incident. It was strangely still, as if everyone was either gone or sleeping.

"Hello?" I called out as loudly as I dared. No answer. I tried again, receiving the same answer. The forest swallowed up the sound, its own sounds growing louder by the second. The creepiness of it pierced my already vulnerable body. I felt like I was being watched, but there was no one in sight. I spun around, but as predicated, no one was there.

_Get a grip Bella, its okay. You just happened to be stuck in an empty town with no one in sight. So what if it's getting dark? There's no such thing as monsters….._ I laughed at that. My laughter echoed around the town in a sinister way, stopping me instantly.

It also triggered déjà vu in me. My situation was early similar to the one in a horror movie I had once watched. A young girl gets kidnapped by an insane maniac intent on torturing her but she manages to escape by jumping out of the window after he leaves.

I gulped as I remembered my own escape. The girl is able to run away and into the nearest town, but finds to her dismay that it is empty. After wandering around a bit, she begins to feel like someone's watching her. Again and again she turns around, but no one's there. Finally, as she begins to run, she trips over her own feet. When she stands up, the maniac is standing before her.

I bit back a small scream as I remembered. Unfortunately, that's how far I got before shutting of the TV. I had no idea if she survived or not. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves which were in over drive. Rubbing my arms in an attempt to calm myself, I glanced up at the sky, which was now painted red. Cold and dark shadows began to invade the town, scaring me more than anything else so far.

Unintentionally breaking into a run, I took off for the town center. It was a large square where everyone met regularly met for meetings. In exactly the middle of it, was the town well. It was ancient and supposedly filled with magic. Sinking unto its steps, I glanced at my reflection. I didn't recognize the stranger before me. As I continued to stare, the image changed to Edward. He was beautiful as always. The most perfect man to ever walk this earth.

One tear rolled down my cheek as I stared at him_. How could such a beautiful creature have been meant for me? It was simply impossible……._

I closed my eyes and stood up, repressing the ugly thoughts. Since I'd been born, trouble and pain had been stalking me. I was a fool to think that it would all change. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't see the big rock in front me until it was too late.

I landed in an ungraceful heap as always. I stood slowly, looking at the ground as I brunched myself.

"Hello Bella" Eileen said, standing before me. My scream was so scared and desperate, I was even startled. I took step back, my held up defensively.

"Eileen, don't do this" I pleaded. Her face was twisted in a maniac expression, a huge knife wrapped around her hand.

"Do what my beautiful Isabella? It's not me that has done something. It's you!" Her voice was calm and controlled, instantly setting me on edge. "I mean, rejecting my son's offer of marriage, insulting me and my home and then stealing one of my most prized possessions. No, I don't see what you could have possibly done!" Her voice was furious.

"Oh and are you forgetting what you've done? Keeping me prisoner, poisoning me and using me for your own selfish reasons! And then there are the lies! Everything that you've ever told me was a lie! I don't know how I ever liked you! You're nothing but a monster! "I spat back, just as furious. However, fear still evident in my body.

"Be very careful who call a monster Bella. Sometimes the most unsuspecting people are the ones that surprise us the most." She softly said, coaxing me to see her point of view.

"You got that right. You're living proof of your own theory!" I hissed, surprised by my own boldness.

She however, laughed as I continued to eye the knife in her hand. "You sure are one of a kind. However, it's time to end this silly game of ours. I mean, you have nowhere to go now."

I was confused by her statement. "What do you mean?"

"Edward's dead Bella." Her voice was gleeful as she told me. I was numb, refusing to believe it. "What did you think Jacob was doing? Your stupid vampire's came onto our territory!"

She eyed me, as I turned to stone. "I- I d-don't b-believe you." I stuttered. "They would never do that for me!" My voice was stronger.

"Why would I lie to you? I gain nothing by lying to you now. It's obvious that you're no match for me, and you have no means of escaping. "She said ever so casually said, before smiling. " How does it feel Bella, to know that you are the sole reason that your family is DEAD! You will have to live with it for the rest of your life!"

The most painful and heartbroken sound I had ever heart spilled into the air. It was the sound of mourning, calling for help from the one person that I would never see again. It hurt my ears, but my heart was in control. **(A/N this is why Bella was screaming in pain! She thought that Edward and the rest of them were dead! ******

Over my anguish, I heard Eileen laugh maliciously. This was the worst day of my life. I wanted to die. What was the point in living? I had no reason to live for anymore.

I looked up to see Eileen crouch down in front of me, her knife discarded. "I'm sorry Bella. I never meant for things to turn out this way. But, it's not the end of the world. You'll forget about him and his family. They'll soon become a distant memory." Her voice was meant to be comfort, but I wanted to hurl.

"Come on Bella. It's time to go. The tribe is soon going to come back from their trip into the mountains. We need to go." She stood up, pulling me up too.

Rage filled me up. Did she seriously think that I was just going to follow her? I shook my head in disgust.

"No" My voice was as clear as a glass, but it sounded pathetic even to my ears. _ Just focus Bella. Do it for Edward……_

Eileen had frozen in front of me. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" She slowly turned around to look at me, disbelief written all over her face.

"I said NO. I would rather die than go with you!" I was emotionless, my voice not betraying the torture I was going through.

"If that's how you feel, then I will have to _force_ you to come with me!' In a flash, she had picked up her discarded knife and started to slowly advance on me. Out of habit, I moved backwards rather than any self preservation on my part.

"Don't be difficult Bella. You could be happy with us!" Her mouth was twisted into an ugly snarl as she looked at me. I didn't bother to respond to her comment. It was so stupid I had no words to describe.

No one spoke after that. Eileen was pleadingly looking at me, trying to get me to with while I stubbornly stared at her, poker faced. I admit, I was getting impatient about this. Why was she taking so long? I decided to voice my concerns out loud.

'Why don't you just kill me and get it over and done with?" I snapped, but curiosity was still evident in my voice. Fate decided to intervene then. I hadn't bothered to look behind me, so of course failed to see the ditch looming over the horizon.

A startled scream burst from my lips as I fell into the hole, the book falling from my grasp. It wasn't very deep, but enough for me to sprain my wrist and badly startle me. I was having trouble getting air into my winded body.

"Well, this is proving rather more difficult than I would have thought. Never mind." She said as she nimbly jumped in after me. "And to answer your question, I'm not going to kill you. Your much to important for that. I will however, give you a taste of what it what happens when you dare refuse me!" Expertly raising the knife above her head, she raised it above my stomach.

I made no move to stop it. If I was going to be honest with myself, I would have said that it came as a relief that it was all going to stop it._ Please just let it be quick……._

I closed my eyes and waited for the blown. But it never came.

The most magnificent sound that I had ever heard vibrated in the air, causing me to snap my eyes open. _Edward……._ I had no words to describe what I was feeling. I glanced at Eileen, who was frozen in shock. Taking my chance, I scrambled away from her. Unfortunately, that caught her attention. Smiling, she bought the knife down onto my leg sharp and clean.

I barely noticed. I was staring at the vision before me. He had a murderous expression on his face, which only made him seem more ethereal. His flawless skin faintly glowed in the sinking sun."Edward" I breathed. His head snapped towards me, his eyes wide as he stared at me. They were replaced by love in a instant. "Bella" He whispered, just as lost for words.

Before I could say another word, I was in his arms. I pressed myself to him as close as it was possible; inhaling the sent that was him. I couldn't stop the tears that started to fall from eyes. He was mumbling my name over and over, pressing his lips to my head and rubbing soothing circles across my back.

I was in heaven. At last, I was home. I pulled back to stare at him. His hair was messy and glorious as usual, his beautiful topaz eyes staring at me. He was grinning ecstatically, and I'm sure that my smile wasn't much better. Without waiting any longer, he pressed his cold lips to mine. The taste of him made my blood boil.

I wrapped my hands around him, melding our bodies together. He wrapped his arms around me in a iron grasp, his hands tangling my hair into knots The tears were now falling freely. I had no control over them.

Edward pulled back after what felt like eternity. I stared at his gorgeous eyes, reading the love in them. He wiped away the tears with his hands, giving me a delicate kiss on each cheek.

"Bella..." He began, anguish in his voice. I interrupted whatever he was going to say.

"Edward, I thought you were dead………" I whispered, unable to say anything else. He stared at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He growled at Eileen, who had tried to escape.

"Eileen……. "I sobbed. "She told me that you broke the treaty to save me! And that you died because of it! Edward how could you?" I cried, barely coherent. "I'm not worth it! Do you have any idea how I felt when she told me that you died? You should never have come. You should have let me die." His eyes that was black before, was now a black that I had never known exited.

"I should have left you to die?" He echoed. I nodded, unable to speak. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I cringed at his words. "How _dare_ you say that? You are the most important thing in my life! I would do anything for you… Did you really think that I was just going to stand by and let them KILL you?" He was absolutely furious. His face matched his furious eyes.

I stared at him mouth open. He cupped my cheeks, before leaning in very close. We stared at each other for a few seconds, until he broke it by whispering my favourite words. "I Love You Bella. You are my world" He stared at me intently. "I Love You Edward" I responded. A familiar blush spread across my cheeks. I caught his grin before I closed my eyes to enjoy his kiss.

"Bella! Don't you dare kiss him again!" I heard a voice yell at me. Startled, I pulled away to see an enraged Eileen scream at us.

I felt Edward growl next to me. "Why not? He _is_ my husband!" I triumphantly said, grinning at him. I looked at Eileen, to see her running at me full out, her knife pointed directly at me. I didn't have time to react, before Edward stepped in front of me.

"Bella don't look. Just climb up and I'll be with you in a second." Nodding, I retrieved my book and climbed up. A terrible scream of anguish made my stomach roll. I walked away, until I was far enough not to hear or see anything. I sighed in relief. Edward was here and I was safe.

Then the pain hit me. I bit back a whimper as my leg folded underneath me. I slowly crawled into a sitting position, and pulled back my pants to see what was causing the pain. I gagged as I stared at the long red line that was heavily bleeding. I fought back the nauseous as I attempted to stand, trying to get to Edward.

"Edward" I whispered. I knew he could hear me. I took another step before it all came crashing down. I tried to stay upright, but it was impossible. I heard an angel yelling at me, but he wasn't making sense. I decided to give up and rest for a while. I welcomed the darkness, the old friends we were as I fell backwards. The last thing I was aware was the feeling of being caught by my own personal life savour.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I would like to have another 20 reviews! By the way, I got over 45 reviews for my last chapter! You guys are so awesome! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! And who else is happy that Edward and Bella are back?? I AM I AM! YAY! If you liked, please tell me! Thanks! I will update soon! Bye bye**

**CrystalHeart01**


	20. Growing Mysteries

**Hey Everyone! "Comes dressed in full body armor." "Runs away from angry mod of people with sharp sticks" Okay, I know all of you probably hate me by now! I know I said that I'd update ages ago, but school finally caught up with me. Who the hell has three assignments due with only one week to do it? I apologize, Sorry! Please believe when I say that I am truly busy, I am not doing this to get more reviews. I know it's not much of an excuse, but it's the only one I have. I also realise that this chapter's not much, but I had to post something! Rest assured though, more drama and action is coming soon! Happy reading and please review review review!**

**Chapter 20- Growing Mysteries**

" _Is she okay?_

" _How long has she been out for?"_

"_Carlisle…."_

The sound of voices broke through the layer of darkness that was suffocating me. I willed myself to understand what they were saying, but they were too subdued to make any sense. It was like being underwater, with the surface just above your head but your body refuses to move just that couple of inches further.

The voices continued to murmur in my ear, making it impossible for me to concentrate on anything else. I tried to listen to them, but it was like trying to understand a foreign language. But then I heard it. The voice stood out from the rest of them, calling me towards it. Its beautiful sound touched me to the core of my bone, and had me yearning for more. It was masculine and deep, and was smoother than any honey I have ever tasted. It was the most irresistible sound I had ever heard.

Taking a chance and trying to calm my beating heart, I followed the sound. I fought my way through the darkness, which gradually grew lighter, until all I could see was a bright light. It was beautiful, but I was aching to see that angel behind the voice.

I opened my eyes to find a pair of haunting topaz eyes staring intently in my direction. Edward's hair was messy as per norm, but had lost its usual gloss. His skin was paler than I had ever seen before and there were deep shadows under his eyes. Despite all this, I knew that nothing could ever compare to his beauty. I gave him a soft smile and sat up from the bed I was lying in. His beautiful eyes lit up in relief before he grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. I returned it, just as hard but I was pretty sure that Edward didn't even realise that I was using all my strength.

"Edward." I mumbled joyfully into his shirt as I breathed in the addictive scent that was him. He mumbled something incoherent into my hair. My body let out a shiver of involuntary delight as he trailed kisses up and down my neck. I had forgotten how much my body craved his touch.

My breathing had started to creep up to near hyperventilation when a sharp voice interrupted us.

"Edward! Give her some space! She just woke up!" Alice's yelled at him. "Besides, I want to hug Bella too!" Everyone else had huge grins on their faces except for me and Edward.

"No, I don't want space. Edward can be as close to me as he wants…." I meekly told her. This of course set everybody else off. I blushed a deep red, and peeked at Edward from under my lashes. He was smirking at my direction while he's eyes danced with love and joy.

I glanced around the room as everyone laughed at me. A warm and fuzzy feeling suddenly fizzed in my chest. It was nice. I felt at home, safe. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt like this... _Oh._

I bit my lip. Everyone quickly sobered as they saw my expression. Silence settled upon the room.

"How are you feeling Bella? That cut in your leg was deep, but it didn't need any stitches." Carlisle said, breaking the silence and switching to doctor mode automatically.

"Oh, it's fine Carlisle. I can barley feel it. Thank you." I gave him a sad excuse for a smile as I stared at the bandage around my leg.

"C'mon guys. Let's go. These two probably have a lot to talk about…" Esme muttered, trying to be inconspicuous about it but I heard her anyway. Everyone trailed out quickly, except for Alice who insisted on her hug.

"Don't worry so much. It will work out you know! Trust me." She whispered in my ear as she hugged me. I tried to give her a better smile than I had shown Carlisle, but I was still an emotional mess.

I sighed and turned to look at Edward. He was staring at me intently, before moving to sit beside me. His hands wrapped themselves around my cheek. They were soothing against my hot skin. I placed my right hand onto his, and closed my eyes against them, enjoying the sensation. The moment was broken however when Edward started to speak. They flowed out of his mouth like music, getting faster and faster as he rushed to get them out.

"Bella, I am so sorry. It's my all my fault…. I should never have let you out of my site! I will forever blame myself for this-"I stopped him there.

"Edward, none of this was your fault. Never, ever say that again! "I kept voice firm as I looked him straight in the face. He tried his best to hide his feelings from me, but I knew him enough by to know that he wouldn't let this go lightly.

I shook my head as I started to talk again. "These kinds of things just happen around me. If anyone should be blamed, it should be me. I mean, do you know about another human that's caused so much trouble in your world?"

I could tell that he was surprised about my reaction. I shrugged. None of that mattered any more. I was with Edward again. Those few weeks or days, I don't know how long, were awful but only because of one reason, and that was because Edward wasn't there.

"Bella" Edward choked out. "You were tortured... kidnapped… How can you-"He was spluttering now.

I was getting slightly annoyed now, but also sad that he was still blaming himself. I kept my voice soft and gently when I spoke again.

"Edward, please. I, of all people understand how hard it was. I was terrified out of my wits for the most part of it." A shiver ran down my spine. "I had never been so afraid in my life, but you know what the funny part is? The only reason I was afraid was because I thought that I was never going to see you again. I couldn't live if that happened……" It was as if someone had pulled a switch. The tears finally started to fall, and once they started they couldn't stop.

Edward gently placed me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I need no further invitation as I flung my arms around him and sobbed for all that I was worth.

His hand's rubbed comforting circles on my back as he whispered words of comfort to me. Those simple gestures of love helped more than he would ever know, but they weren't going to stop my tears. Flashes of images rushed through my brain…the car crash, the kidnapping, the torture, the feeling of not having Edward with me………

After what felt like hours later, the tears stopped coming. My shoulders felt lighter than they had felt in weeks. I pulled back from his chest to stare at the divinity that was before me. In his face I saw nothing but love and worry for me. My heart melted.

"I'm sorry for ruining your shirt" I said as I surveyed his soaked shirt. He brushed it off and shrugged.

"Alice can always buy me a new one. Besides, I don't even like this one." I chuckled with him.

However, despite his light hearted voice, I knew how much he had been affected this. I snuggled into his chest as we sat in a comfortable silence, simply relishing in each other's company. My thoughts drifted over all the events that had happened, until it reached one question that I had yet to have an answer for. I was reluctant to bring up painful memories for Edward, but I needed to know.

"Edward, what happened while I was gone?" I hesitantly asked, using the last bit of courage I had.

He ran and a hand through his hair and sighed. "I wondered when you were going to ask…." Was his only comment, before launching into the story. I sat entranced, as he told me of all the hardships that he had been through. This man was incredible. I still wondered what I did to deserve him. Ignoring my own insecurities, I continued to listen. When he got to the part at the cliffs, I stopped him, astonished.

"Wait a minute, Victoria is DEAD?" I couldn't hide the incredulity in my voice.

He nodded. "Yes. We weren't going to let her live after what she did too you."

It took my brain a minute to digest this news. This of course, brought on a whole flood of new questions.

"How? I mean, what happened-"This time it was him who cut me off.

"Trust me Bella. It's best that you don't know." His voice was dark with anger. I nodded, resigned.

"Well, what about Louis and Lestat? What happened to them?"

"Lestat's dead. I don't know what happened to Louis. The coward probably ran away." He mocked. I didn't say anything but I must have looked paler than normal because Edward rushed to reassure me.

"Sweet Bella, you have nothing to worry about! I will never allow him to come near you." His soft words convinced me in an instant as he enveloped me into a hug.

"What happened after I fell… from the cliff?" I whispered, and winched, as did he. This was probably one of the harder parts of our story. I can't imagine the pain it must have caused him to see me fall from the cliff, to watch helpless as I supposedly plummeted from to my death.

He told of how he thought I was dead, until Alice remembered about her vision. I shuddered at the anger he expressed when he found out that I was on Quileute land.

"Edward, it's all right. Please continue." I tried to soothe him as growls erupted from his throat.

"It's not alright Bella! Why can't you understand that?" Frustration was heavily evident in his voice.

"Just continue the story!" I said with narrowed eyes.

"Fine. We came to rescue you. The werewolves knew we were on their land as soon as we arrived, so they met us there. We fought and won." He blandly stated, deliberately keeping the details to a minimum.

I refused to look at him as a fresh wave of tears threatened to spill. Edward wrapped his strong arms around me in a second and tilted my chin up, forcing me to look at him.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to." I was lost in his eyes, making it hard to think. I shook my head to break his spell.

"No, I'm sorry." I sighed. This was stressful enough as it is; we didn't need our tempers getting in the way.

He gave me a brilliant smile and continued without encouragement.

"Okay, well as I said" Edward said, hurrying again to get this over and done with. "The werewolves knew we were on their land as soon as we stepped on it. They told us to leave, but I wasn't going to just give up to like that. There was no way on earth that I was going to let those stupid pups get in the way of finding you." He kissed the top of my head, as I started to play with his hand, drawing comfort from it. "We asked them if they knew about you. Of course, being the lying dogs they are, they denied knowing anything about you. However, then I caught one of the new ones thinking about you. I attacked Jacob without a second thought."

I wasn't as shocked as I thought that I was going to be. I kept myself as numb as possible. "You killed him didn't you?'

"As a matter of fact, I didn't." He sounded regretful. My head snapped up at his words.

He ignored my reaction. "Sam interviewed our fight. He gave his life to save Jacob. I killed him instead. It was noble thing for him to do, even if he is a dog." His voice was very even and controlled. "After that, Alice told me that you were in trouble and the rest is history." He shrugged.

"Yeah… well what happened after I fainted? What happened with the werewolves?" I pressed him. He wasn't going to get away that easy.

"Well, if you're asking whether we killed all the werewolves, then the answer is no. Sam and three others were the only causalities. The rest of them were injured pretty bad though. Carlisle managed to convince them to set up a temporary treaty. We're having a meeting with them in the next few days to discuss it."

"Oh. Well, its better news than I expected." I smiled at this; the first time that I had really smiled in a long time. Sure, I had smiled with Jacob but that was make believe. This, this was _real._

Edward laughed at that. "Only you would say that Bella!" and ruffled my hair.

I suddenly blushed when I realised how dirty I was. I must look horrible. I glanced at my dirty shirt and my pants with the mud stains through them.

"What's wrong Bella? Why are you blushing?" He was confused but amused at the same time.

I quickly jumped up from his lap. I tried to run a hand through my hair, but it was impossible. I let my arms drop awkwardly to my sides. At the last minute however, I decided to cross my arms over my chest. I was feeling very uneasy, and I'm sure I looked it too.

"Um, do you mind if I take a shower? I only just realised how dirty I am." I was quite sure that I resembled a sun burnt tomato.

"Silly Bella. You worry about the strangest things! Go right ahead though." He gestured towards the bathroom.

"Thanks.' I said, shifting my feet. "Um, do you have any clothes?" Edward opened his mouth to answer but Alice beat him to it.

"I've already picked some out for you! They're in the bathroom." Her high musical voice chimed.

"Thanks Alice!" I yelled back, even though it was completely unnecessary.

"Edward, you stay. Don't move a muscle!" My voice was teasing as I recovered from my embarrassment.

"Yes M'am!" He said, giving me a cheeky salute before turning into a motionless statue. I laughed and quickly shut the door.

I undressed in record time and was just bursting to step into the shower, when I accidently glanced at the mirror. I froze. The girl standing before me resembled a stranger. My normally glossy curls hung in a limp mess down her back, while my skin was dull and dry, matching the rest of her body. What shocked me most though were my eyes. They were a vivid contrast to the rest of me, huge and sunken in. They were filled emotions I was unable to identify with.

Repressing the revulsion I felt, I eagerly climbed into the shower. With the taps on as far as they would go, I picked up a shower gel that smelled like roses and began the task of cleaning myself. Torrents of brown water flowed down my body as I scrubbed and scrubbed. The hot water was extra soothing against my skin, unraveling all the tension that had accumulated over the past few weeks.

Finally, after my skin was raw and pink, I stopped scrubbing. I sighed when I realised that I now had to start on my hair. This was going to be difficult. With its lack of brushing, it resembled a thorn bush. It felt like one too. It took me about half a bottle of shampoo and three handfuls of conditioner to get it back to normal.

At this time, the shower was running was getting cold. Grateful that I was clean and at least half decent, I made my way out of the shower.

I avoided the mirror at all costs. There was no way that I wanted to see myself again. Grabbing the faded jeans from the pile of clothes lying on the bench top, I hoisted them on. As expected, they fitted perfectly. Smiling to myself, I picked up the simple yet elegant dark blue T-shirt.

I stopped as I saw what lay underneath it. It was the book that I had taken from Eileen. I had no idea as to how it got there. I assumed that the Alice had probably bought it back with them.

I stared at the book and without knowing why, started to trace intricate patterns intertwined all over it. It truly was beautiful. As I continued to do this, a strange feeling started to build in my chest. It quickly spread throughout of my body. My skin was buzzing with electricity. Snapping my head up, I suddenly and involuntary looked into the mirror. It was a wrong move on my part.

A small scream erupted from my throat. The pathetic image of me had been replaced with a perfect one. My hair was a beautiful dark auburn with multiple highlights throughout it and it hung to my waist in perfect curls. My skin was creamier than normal, and now resembled the colour of snow. Even my face had changed, with my lips slimmed down and my nose was cute and petite.

That wasn't what caused me to scream though. For my eyes had also changed. Instead of the normal brown colour I was used to though, they were a now bloody red colour. I was beautiful…. And I was a vampire. I snatched my hand away from the book as fast as I could, which of course caused me to overbalance and slip. I fell against the wall with a thud.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?!" Edward yelled, panicking. He threw broke the door in his haste to open it, sending it crashing against the wall. His beautiful eyes grew dark with worry when saw me lying against the wall.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked, concerned as he helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I slipped. You know me!" I tried to laugh it off. Casually walking over to the sink, I tried hid the book behind me. I didn't know why, but I didn't want Edward to know about it….. At least not yet. He wasn't buying it my excuse however. I'm sure it was my thudding heart that was giving me away. I hated the fact that he was a vampire sometimes. It made my life unnecessarily difficult.

"Bella." He glared at me suspiciously. I gave him an innocent smile in return.

"Yes?" I kept my voice as sweet as possible. I shifted my feet and saw him glance at something. I tried to stop him, but it was too late. In a motion so fast he blurred, he reached behind me and snagged the book.

'Edward waits! Don't open that…" I trailed off as he opened the first page.

**Well what did you think? Please review! Review and review! Thank you so much for all the encouragements that you guys have given. I can't begin to express my gratitude to you all! Once, I apologize for being such a bad author! You can all shoot me if you wish. Okay well maybe not…… but you get the idea:D I feel guilty for asking, but could I have at least 20 reviews? I have faith in all of you to review! Till next time!**

**Bye Bye**

**CrystalHeart01**


	21. Questions Instead of Answers

**Hey there my fellow readers! I'm sorry that it's been ages. My life's been kind of sucky at the moment, and then there's school. However, I am happy to report that I am top in 3 of my classes! YAY. It's holidays here in Aus, so I may be able to update sooner. crosses thumbs**

**I just want to thank you all for sticking with me, and not giving up. I know that many of you read this story, so could you please review? It makes me so happy whenever I get them! I give a huge bow to all of you who have managed to do the incredibly difficult task of reviewing. grins. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 21- Questions Instead of Answers**

Previously: _I shifted my feet and saw him glance at something. I tried to stop him, but it was too late. In a motion so fast he blurred, he reached behind me and snagged the book._

'_Edward wait! Don't open that yet…" I trailed off as he opened the first page._

My heart was hammering in my chest in a furious war like dance. I was frozen in an unidentifiable terror as I stared at the book in Edward's hand. I had never intended for anyone to find out about that book. It was mine and always will be. _No one was going to take it away from me._

In a swift motion, I jumped and reached for the book.

"Give it to me Edward!" I hissed at him, when he held it away from me. My arm was rigid as I held it out for the book, and glared at him. His hands froze in surprise, and shock crossed his face. I took a step closer to him, and he smoothly took one back.

"Edward, the book, please. Do. Not. Test. Me." My voice was low and dark, a striking contrast to its normal sound. I didn't care though, in fact, I barely noticed. My mind was focused on one thing and that was getting the book back.

"Bella……" He stopped for a loss of words, but I saw his hands curl over the book in a tighter manner. The tension in the air around increased. He backed up slowly, worry evident in his eyes.

"It's okay; just calm down-"That was the last straw. The manic need to have the book back inside me snapped and I pounced, like a cat patiently waiting for the mouse to leave the hole. Jumping as fast as I could, I managed to take Edward by surprise. I crashed into to him at full speed, knocking him over and sending us sprawling. I ended up on top of him, with my legs wrapped around his waist. Edward's face was dark with worry as he held the book as far away from me as he could. This only served to enrage me more. I let out a vexed hiss as he managed to hold me still with one arm, the other hand the holding book above our heads.

A distant of sound of running feet was the only warning we had before the entire Cullen family burst in, Jasper surprisingly in the lead. His face was unreadable, but I knew he could sense my emotions, as wild as they were.

He swiftly and slowly walked over to us, speaking in a soothing tone.

"Bella, it's okay. Please calm down. You're safe. No one's going to harm you, or hurt you in anyway. Please, just take my hand." His hand snaked out towards me. I was now sitting motionless on top of Edward, who had become a statue himself. A wave of calm washed over me, but it did nothing to ease the rushing of emotions.

Jasper's face showed the worry and unease he felt at his failed attempts to calm me, before he increased it tenfold. I sighed in annoyance, even though I was slightly more relaxed now.

I turned back to Edward. "Give me the book Edward." Even I was surprised at how cold and commanding it was.

I stared into his liquid golden eyes, willing him to listen to me. I didn't want to hurt him, but if I had to, I would. He slowly moved out from underneath me, till we were eventually nose to nose.

His sweet breathe fanned across my face as he opened his mouth to speak. "No. There's something not right about this book…" I tuned at the word "No".

I broke all eye contact, and instead stared at the fascinating book. It pulled me to it like the moon pulled the ocean. My eyes closed in concentration, as I slowly and awkwardly climbed to my knees. Without realizing it, my hand formed a strange circle in the air, drawing intricate patterns inside it.

My lips curved as I heard the book hum in response. I opened my mouth and spoke one word.

"_Brzlgae"_

The word was ancient and powerful. Nothing would stop it now. I smiled again. The book was in my arms by the time I opened my eyes.

I blinked and the spell was broken. A rushing sense of familiarity washed over me, as I felt my heart beat calm down. My erratic breathing eased up, until I felt cool and collected. My hands unwillingly rapped themselves around the book, as I met the startled and bewildered looks of the Cullen's.

"What?" I asked, dazed at the situation. I had no idea as to why they were staring at me, and I felt my confusion rise.

"She has no idea as to what she just did" Jasper stated, his voice was as confused as I felt. His expression was mirrored by everyone else's.

Edward walked towards me, very slowly and carefully. I'm sure my puzzlement must have shown because he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I returned it, slightly hesitant.

"Carlisle, that book has total control over her. I don't like it….." Edward growled.

" I know. We'll just have to be very careful around her now." I saw everyone else nod.

"What's going on?" I asked. No one answered.

"Bella, what's the last thing you remember?" Carlisle asked his eyes intense.

"Um….. I was in the shower, and then I got out. "My voice was slow as I concentrated on remembering. " I was putting on my clothes when-" I broke off as the haunting image resurfaced.

"When what Bella?" Edward gently asked. I glanced down and blushed.

"I saw myself……. But it wasn't ME. I was different." My voice had grown to an almost inaudible level.

"What do you mean Bella?" Edward pressed me again.

I sighed and shuffled my feet. "Edward…….. I saw myself, as a-" I took a deep breath. "I saw myself as a vampire." I refused to meet his eyes as I heard the shocked gasps around the room.

I was so confused about everything at the moment. Why was my life always so different to everyone else's? Couldn't I for once just be normal and happy? Was it so much to ask?

"Carlisle, what does this mean?" Alice asked uncertainty clearly evident in her voice.

Edward tightened his grip around me at whatever Carlisle was thinking.

"What is it? Tell me!" I demanded. I was ignored as usual when it came to stuff like this. It took all I had not to walk and slam a few doors along the way.

"What happened before you saw yourself in the mirror?" Carlisle questioned me again, acting as if nothing had happened.

"I was touching the book. I found it underneath the clothes that Alice had given me, so I thought she left it there." I shrugged as I saw that she knew nothing about it. "A strange feeling came over me; it felt like…… it's hard to explain." I lamely trailed off.

"It was like electricity wasn't? It felt like a buzz was travelling through you, calling you to the book?" I was surprised when Jasper spoke up.

I nodded. That's exactly how it felt, but how did he know? _Oh right_…….

Jasper gave a short laugh. "When I walked into the room Bella that was all I could feel from you, along with absolute terror."

"What were you scared off?" Esme spoke for the first time.

"I don't know…….. The last thing I remember was jumping back in shock, then falling over and Edward coming in. He found the book…….. And now I'm standing here talking to you." Annoyance was slightly apparent in my voice.

"So you don't remember-"Alice was cut short by a nudge from Carlisle. I pretended I didn't see it.

"Where did you get it?" I glanced at Edward.

"I stole it from Eileen. I tripped over my feet, and found it hidden underneath a couch. When I touched it, it just fit……" I shrugged awkwardly. "I think it's something really important though. She was ready to kill me for stealing it…."

My thumb absently traced the book as memories came rushing back. I leaned into Edward for comfort, and closed my eyes. Edward's gentle hands cupped my chin upward as he placed a chaste kiss on my mouth.

Someone cleared their throat and we broke apart, grinning like mad. I know that it wasn't appropriate considering the situation, but there was no way that I would ever decline a kiss from Edward…..

"Do you know what's in it?"

"I haven't had a chance to properly read it, but there's this one poem that Eileen read out when she thought I wasn't listening. It's strange though……"

I answered their unanswered question. "This poem seems to be about me."

"Can I see it Bella?" Carlisle reached for the book. I yanked the book away from his reach, before realizing what I'd done. My eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry Carlisle. I didn't mean to me….." He nodded in understanding. The feeling of longing washed over me whenever I didn't have the book with me, but I was desperate to know what this book was and why I was so obsessed with it. I gritted my teeth at the feeling, and did my best to ignore it.

Carlisle quickly flipped it open, reading every single page.

"It's on page 347." I suddenly chimed up. I shrugged at that. Who cares if I knew what page it was on? It's more normal than anything else so far.

There was the sound of rushing pages, before he stopped.

"Read it out Carlisle." Emmett urged for us. Carlisle nodded and began.

_From the sun she came, to the dark she'll return,_

_Her heart and soul must make the choice._

_Holding the key to the ageless war,_

_Her fate will become an ancient legend._

_When light is scarce, and dark is plenty,_

_She will be born to end it all._

_With power beyond our control,_

_She will rise to rule us all._

_Werewolf and Vampire alike,_

_Will want her heart, but only one will claim the prize._

_As war leaves her bloody mess,_

_As death arrives at the open door,_

_She will make her choice._

_Before midnight, it must be made,_

_Or death will come to play, once again._

Silence fell upon the room.

"That was…." Carlisle began before Alice's gasp interrupted him. Edward was the next to gasp as he read her mind. I glanced at him curiously, but he just shook his head.

"Bella, do you by any chance know of a painting?"

I cocked my head. "What sort of painting?"

"A painting, that's well about you. Well not just you, Jacob and Edward are in it too."

I was mystified. I shook my head.

"Why do you ask Alice?"

Her smile was grim. "I just had a vision about it. I have feeling that this book may be more important than we may know. "She hesitated before continuing. " You were right you know Bella. It is about you, but it's not a poem. It's a prophecy."

I gaped at her. "How can you be sure?"

"With the painting I just saw, there's no doubt. Everything fits." Alice evenly stated. I hurriedly grabbed the book back from Carlisle.

My eyes scanned the prophecy as she called it.

"But, this book says that I will have to make a choice. I've already made my choice. Edward and seeing as how he's a vampire……" I trailed off.

"Decisions change." Rosalie spoke up, her eyes shining.

"I would never betray my family! How dare you even suggest that?" I snapped anger and hurt brimming to the surface.

Carlisle stepped in quickly. "Don't worry Bella. We know you wouldn't. But there's more to it than that…" He sent a reproving glare at Rosalie.

I calmed down and listened to him.

"It's talking about an ancient war. A war as old as time itself. Many have been lost on both sides, only heightening our hate for each other." He shook his head. "Many vampires' doubt that we will ever truly be at peace with each other, but a legend has been passed down from vampire to vampire…"

Esme placed a hand on his shoulder and continued the story. "The legend states that a girl will be born with more power than she will ever realise. She will hold the fate of vampire's and werewolves alike." Her piercing eyes seemed to look into my soul. I had a feeling as to where this was going, and I didn't like it one bit.

"H-How, that's not possi…." I spluttered. "You're not saying that it's me that you're talking about is it?"

She nodded gently.

"Think about it Bella. It all fits." Alice stated.

I shook my head in disbelief. This was not happening. I couldn't even control the fate of my own life, now I was responsible for the lives of Vampires AND Werewolves?

I gulped. "What exactly is going to happen? I mean, is there like going to be a big war or do I just have to wave my magic wand and it will all be good again?" I gave a nervous giggle, and was joined by a few of the other's.

"Not quite like that. Have you ever heard of the Hzar_ Erlorge? _ The unfamiliar name rolled of his tongue with ease. I shook my head.

"Pack your bags then, because that's where we're going."

"Why are we going there?"

"Because Bella, that's the place where this legend started."

My mind was furiously thinking as Alice helped me pack. Would I finally get the answers to all my questions? Was I really meant to rule Vampires and Werewolves?

But more importantly…. I would never betray my family would I? My decision was made ages ago. I refused to believe that I would ever be that cruel. Unfortunately for me, Rose's words had struck home.

**Thank you for reading this! Please Please review. I would really like to know what you people think of this story. SO REVIEW! I'm sure as author's that you all know how good it feels to get reviews, so just do it! Anyway, thanks to everybody who does, whether it's a review, adding me on favorites or just story alert!**

**Till next time,**

**CrystalHeart01**


	22. Why is This Happening To Me

**YAY. I UPDATED. You should all be really proud of me! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback. I cannot stress how happy I am. ******** I really do love you guys!. Please REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE. LOL. That's all I have to say, so get reading!!**

**Chapter 22- Why is This Happening To Me**

I was abruptly hurtled from my dream by the heavenly sensation of butterfly kisses travelling up and down my neck. My mouth opened in a silent moan as I pressed myself closer to the marble god beside me.

"Go away Edward" I mumbled into his shirt, my fists forming knots in his shirt as I prayed for some more sleep, all the while hoping that he wouldn't stop kissing me.

He chuckled in response, and lightly pecked my forehead. My eyes stubbornly remain closed. I felt him sigh. When he spoke, all traces of playfulness were gone from his voice.

"Bella you need to wake up. You don't want us to miss the airplane do you?"

I sat up at lightning speed as I realised what day it was. Today was the day that I would finally learn my destiny. I had been searching for this answer all my life, but I never thought that it would have to take a sadistic vampire and an insane werewolf before I got them.

"No, of course not." I swiftly responded as I ungracefully clambered out of bed. Edward caught me as my foot got tangled up with the duvet cover.

"It's amazing how clumsy you are sometimes Bella. I don't know how you manage to survive on a daily bases." He playfully told me, a huge grin across his face.

"Mmmm, let's see… How about the fact that I married an insanely gorgeous and perfect vampire? "My voice was a purr as stared into his eyes. "Besides..." I added with a grin of my own, "I'm pretty sure I'd be dead by now if I hadn't."

Edward rolled his eyes, as I laughed. A knock on the door interrupted us… as usual.

"Bella, hurry up! I left some clothes for you on the bathroom sink. We're leaving in an hour and I still need to do your hair and makeup!" Alice said as she waltzed past, her voice fading with every step she took.

I couldn't help the frown that crossed my face. However, for once I wasn't going to argue. I was too nervous to really care about anything at the moment other than finding out the truth about my destiny. My stomach was teeming with a million butterflies, each one caught up in their own fiery dance. My pulse raced in excitement at the thought of what the day would bring.

With a last kiss from Edward, I hurried through the mundane tasks of getting ready. After a not so quick shower, I walked over to the sink to inspect the clothes that Alice had picked out for me. I found a pair of dark blue wash skinny jeans, a plain white shirt that hinted at being a designer and a light beige jacket. I also found a black belt with Celtic markings engraved all over it and a pair of extremely comfortable flats.

I felt myself smiling. It was elegant yet simple. Perfect.

I had barely finished dressing before a small black and white hurricane came charging in. I was so used to it by now, I didn't bother protesting as she tugged and pulled at my hair. There was no use in fighting anyway- what Alice wanted, Alice got.

I heaved a sigh as my mind wondered of its own accord. Hundreds of questions ran through my head, each one only causing more questions than answers.

_Am I sure that I can handle this? I mean, what if Rose was right? What If I-No, don't think like that Bella. That's not true and you know it…. I would die for my family. It's just such a big task to expect from anyone. But that's just it, what if this thing is too big for me? All I know is that I'm supposed to end the ancient war between the werewolves and vampires. Nothing to complicated. –Sigh- It's all in a day's job…Yeah, well welcome to my life._

The chuckle that escaped my lips made Alice give me a look that questioned my sanity, but I ignored her.

_Why couldn't I have had been given something really cool? Like the ability to fly, or breathe underwater? Oh no, instead I have to place everyone around me in danger all because of some stupid war that will most likely get someone killed…. Oh wait, that's already happened. And to think I'm the one that has to stop it. Just perfect._

I rolled my eyes at the sarcasm, but who could blame me? I was snapped out of my daze when I noticed that Alice had stopped fiddling with my hair. Snapping my neck around to look at her, she gave me a huge grin and simply pointed towards the mirror. I hadn't looked at it the whole time I'd been in here, so I had no idea what to expect. Every time she made me sit through her make over's it was different, so I was always a little uneasy of what she did to me. Nevertheless, I was never disappointed. Smiling back at her, I turned to face the mirror. I was stunned at what I saw.

The girl before was me but there was a stark difference- she was beautiful. Her glossy chocolate hair hung in perfect waves to her waist, and framed her hair perfectly. She had a side fringe that skimmed the top of her eye, making her seem mysterious and sexy. I ran a hand through my hair as I continued to shamelessly ogle myself. My skin was snow white of course, but it now glowed. My almond shaped eyes were framed by a heavy eye liner that made them pop out. Accompanied by perfect looking cupids bow shaped lips, I had never looked better in my life.

"Wow Alice……. I- Um…"

Her laugh twinkled brighter than the stars.

"Your welcome Bella, but remember, make up only enhances what was already there" She gave me a wink, making me blush.

A shocked gasp made us both turn. Edward was leaning against the door, his topaz eyes wide and dazed. My cheeks flashed a rich red as I took in his expression.

"Bella… You are- I mean you- look... well…" It was rather amusing to see him flustered, but I was still embarrassed. In an attempt to divert the attention from me, I awkwardly stood and shuffled my feet.

"Let's go now guys. Didn't you say something about us going to be late Alice?'

Her all knowing smile made me glare at her. "I'm physic remember? We have plenty of time to get there, but if we don't leave soon I'm sure that not even we will get there on time. You have 10 minutes."

She was gone in a flash.

Edward and I stared at each other for a moment before in a fluid, sweeping motion, I was in his arms. He roughly shoved me against the bathroom wall, as I clung to him with every muscle I possessed. Our lips met in a perfect motion, soft and sweet despite the rest of our body's actions. Edward's mouth was soft and full- perfect in every way. As always, my blood boiled with an unbearable heat that strangely did not burn, but instead had me yearning for….

"STOP MAKING OUT AND GET INTO THE CAR YOU TWO!" Emmett yelled below us, furiously honking the horn.

We pulled away, laughing, stopping only to grab my bags and the book, which I was going to keep with me. I couldn't bear to part with it. We emerged out of the house with idiotic grins on our faces, and made a mad dash for the car. I knew my hair was messed up, along with my trade mark of blood red cheeks. A glance at Edward made me mentally curse at how tidy he looked. The cat calls started then, along with whistling and clapping. Blushing like mad, I climb into the car. I had barely closed the door before we drove off. I would look back at this moment and remember how stupid I was for not seeing the signs sooner.

**-Time Lapse**-

Several hours later, a rushed sandwich and a mad dash through the crowded airport, I was comfortably seated next to Edward. I was extremely relaxed where I was, and had no desire to do anything but to stare at Edward. I already had his face memorized, but I would never get tired of looking at it. He too was staring at me, a handsome smile in place that matched his affectionate eyes. Trying to ignore the fact that I was blushing a cherry red, I looked away to study the room instead, while waiting for the airplane to take off. When I had first entered the room, I had been stunned into silence. Naturally, we would be flying first class but I had never before seen any airplane decorated as lavishly as this. The first class section was a large circular room, with soft black couches stylishly arranged throughout the room. A huge silver plasma TV took up most of the front space of the room, with a wooden bookcase filled with DVD's situated right next to it. Beautiful and elaborate paintings were hung around the room, most of them abstract with no meaning in them at all.

"Attention passengers. We will now take off. The seat belt sign is now been turned on, so please remain seated until the sign is turned off".

The droning of the captain's voice stirred me from my reverie. I yawned widely, showing all of my teeth and rubbed my eyes.

"Welcome back Bells" Edward chuckled beside me as he ever so gently took my hand. Rolling my eyes at him, I made sure that I was bucked in before leaning my head on his shoulder.

It was a few more minutes before we finally took off. It was a slightly nerve racking system, as I carefully watched the baggage overhead with an apprehensive look.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, I decided to break it.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah Bella?"

" What do you think is going to happen once where there? I mean, what do I have to do?"

" What do you mean?" His brow furrowed in confusion. Shrugging, I turned to Alice, who was sitting on a love seat with Jasper a few steps away. She answered in typical Alice fashion, before I had even opened my mouth.

"Relax Bella. So far everything is going smoothly. Just relax and concentrate on something else."

"But-"

"No butt's Bella" Alice kindly stated, somehow managing to put persuasion and trust into her voice as well.

" She's right Bella. Just watch a movie or something with Edward" Jasper's soothing tone flowed out of his mouth, before he turned to Alice and started to make out.

Sighing once again, I turned to see Edward chuckling at me.

" See Bella? There's nothing to worry about. Just relax, everything will be fi-"

A huge thunder clap disturbed the peace, drowning out his last words. My voice came out as a terrified squeak, before I jumped onto his lap, my head securely buried into his shoulder.

His steel arms didn't hesitate to wrap themselves around me, but oddly enough, they were shaking. Waiting for a few more seconds to make sure that it was clear, I lifted up my head.

My mouth turned into a frown as I saw the reason as to why he was shaking. Edward was trying to contain his laughter, but I could still see the merriment in his eyes. My eyes turned into to slits as I saw the rest of the Cullen's shamelessly laughing. Emmett especially, whom was now slapping the seat.

"It's not funny! I don't know why you are all laughing. We are on a plane, with a huge lightening storm going on outside! I screeched, not caring if I sounded ridiculous.

"Oh- your f-face was priceless Bella!" Rosalie gasped out, still laughing.

I waited a few more minutes for them to stop, arms folded across my chest as I straddled Edward.

"Aw c'mon Bella!" Alice chimed up. "We're not going to crash. I've already check-"She was cut half way off as a vision over took her body and her eyes glazed over.

An instant later, a thunder sound crackled in the air so loudly that I winched in pain, my hands flying to cover my ears. I was momentarily blinded by the fierce white light. Edward's arms wound themselves around my waist, holding me place for what came next.

A bone shattering impact hit the airplane, widely rocking it like a fishing boat caught in an ocean's storm. Lights flickered on and off, while bags spilled from their containers above. The DVD's where sent flying across the room, and it was only Edward's quick reflexes that saved me from a nasty blow to the head. The sound of glass breaking could be heard throughout the plane, accompanied by the sound of cries of pain. A minute later, the plane dipped before recovering.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward's concerned voice frantically asked me.

I slowly moved my head away from his neck, and bobbed my head.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

He smirked. " It will never cease to amaze how you manage to forget that I am a vampire, which means I am indestructible." I laughed with him.

"That doesn't I won't worry about you though." This time he rolled his eyes.

" Is everyone else okay?" I quickly called.

Murmurs of " of course" and " yes" sounded throughout the room. I instantly relaxed.

For once being a normal human being, I managed to clamber off his lap without falling. I walked into the isle, ready to pick up our bags that were now strew across the floor. Bending to my knees, I started to pick up my bags and noticed Edward mirroring me.

" Is everyone okay in here?" A sweet voice asked as a frantic flight attendant came rushing in. Strips of hair was falling out of her messy ponytail, creaking a curtain of black around her face.

"We're fine. There's no need to worry." Carlisle informed her, a charming smile in place.

Slightly dazed, she nodded and stumbled out of the room. Chuckling to myself, I returned to picking up my belongings.

"Why didn't you see this coming Alice?" Edward asked, as he fluidly helped me gather everything. It was taking twice as long since I kept dropping everything.

Her face was very unhappy as she sat with her hand in her hands, thinking. I was only half listening as I realised that my most precious belonging was lost. Crawling on my hands and knees, I started to search for it under the seats.

" I don't know… everything has been so strange lately. Whatever it is though, I don't like it." I pondered this for a minute. Something was about to happen, and soon.

" Bella!" I crawled out of under the seat to see Alice waving at me, with my book in her hands. A sense of powerful relief coursed through me, and from the corner of my face I saw Jaspers face turn to stone.

I quickly walked over to Alice and stretched my hand out to take back the book. At the same time as me, she reached over to hand it to me. Time seemed to slow down, and my brain went into overdrive. I had no time to ponder this bizarre action for my hand touched the booked. A flash of light conquered my vision.

_I opened my eyes to find myself sitting on a cold hard marble floor. Coughing slightly, I sat up and gingerly tested for any injuries. Quickly standing up I surveyed the area. I was in some of sort of ancient building that looked neglected. Plants had taken over the structure, with cracked stone peeking up every second tile. The walls were made of an ugly steel gray that dully shined in the frail sunshine coming from the only window, a few meters up in the air. The air smelt of dust and dirt, something that was expected to be in a place like this._

_The room was held up by ornate pillars that were nearly black with dirt. A few had broken off, and now littered the floor in untidy heaps. I was about to take a step when a cold hand touched my shoulder._

_Jumping in surprise, I turned cautiously to see Alice standing behind me. Her beautiful eyes shown with worry and something similar to fear, but that was impossible…._

"_Alice, what's going on? What happened?" My voice came out calm despite my inner feelings._

_She fixed her steady gaze on me. "When we touched the book, something must have happened. I think, maybe it wants to show us something. It's been on my mind for a while now, but I wasn't quite sure." She hesitated._

_I nodded, even though it sounded like something straight from a horror movie. I didn't know what do believe anymore._

"_What do we do now?"_

_She opened her mind to answer me, but the sound of voices interrupted us._

"_Quick! Hide!" She hissed, before scooping me in her arms and depositing us behind a statue. We had a clear view from where we stood._

"_You let them escape? You fool. You know we need her if we are to win!" A furious voice snarled._

"_Master, I'm s-sorry but the girl… she's smart. I thought she was telling the truth" This voice was pathetic and wimpy compared to the first voice._

"_You're pathetic. I should have your tortured and then killed for your ignorance." The voice paused for effect, while the second one whimpered._

"_Just consider yourself lucky she hasn't found out about the power yet. Do you know what will happen if she does huh? Do you know?" The sound of chocking filled the room._

" _We. Lose." His voice hissed like a snake. A gasp followed his words and then a thud._

_I exchanged glances with Alice and opened my mouth to speak._

" _Shhh!" Her voice grew panicked as silence ensued upon the room._

"_Someone's in the room Master….." The wimpy voice whispered._

_Alice grabbed my hand, ready to run. Footsteps were moving quickly in our direction. My heart beat in rhythm. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the worst, at the same, holding onto Alice for dear life._

_The sudden feeling of being pushed and then falling made my heart gallop. It was pressing into me, making it difficult to breathe. Just when I reached breaking point, it stopped._

_Opening my eyes, I found myself standing in a field of some sort. A heavy wind was blowing my hair into my eyes as I surveyed the scene. I felt Alice stiffen beside me as she took in the view. Bile rose into my throat._

_Hundreds of vampires filled the field, snarling and snapping at the massive shapes of huge beasts. Werewolves. Their white teeth glistened in the sun, while their huge muscles moved with enviable grace. Discarded bodies lay haphazardly spread throughout the field, gaping wounds protruding from them. It was literally a blood bath. The air was thick with stench of blood and terror._

" _Alice-" I choked out._

" _I know Bella. I know."_

" _What's happ-" A lone figure in the figure caught my eye. She had long brown hair that shone beautifully, despite the situation. She was carrying a small, ornate book in her hands. Her face was twisted in urgency as she sprinted awkwardly through the masses of bodies. She stopped seemingly in the center of the field, before she looked up. Her brown orbs caught my identical brown ones._

" _Oh my Gosh" Alice whispered. I was frozen in awe, before a sound to the left of me distracted me. I would recognize that sound anywhere. The girl, well I… stared in horror at Edward. The book lay forgotten. She made a move to run towards him. Without realizing it, I opened my mouth._

" _No! Don't leave the book. It's our only chance!" I doubted she would hear me but she paused in her step. She took one last glance at me, sorrow written all over my, um, her face. A look of determination came onto her face as she opened the book, ignoring the battle around her._

_Finally breaking our trance, I looked at Edward. The feelings of horror that I had been trying so hard to repress came flooding back._

_Edward was being mauled by four werewolves at once. He was ferociously snapping, but he was overpowered. His pain and anger broke my heart. The largest werewolf, a large bay colored one, lowered his head to slowly tear of his head…._

"_EDWARD!" I screamed with all the force of my voice._

In a blink of an eye, my vision faded. When I opened my eyes, I was lying on the floor with my head in Edward's lap. I noticed Alice was in the same position on Jasper's lap.

Sitting up quickly, Alice and I stared into each other's eyes. Horror and fear played across our faces, but they couldn't reflect the terror that we had gone through.

In voices that perfectly matched, we uttered one word.

" Shit".

**There you have it folks. I hope you enjoyed it heaps. Thank you for your amazing reviews. They make my day. I'm hoping to reach 500 reviews for this story, so please review!! Reviews inspire me, which make want to write. If I can get over 40 reviews for this chapter, I will update within the next 3-5 days. This is not a request, I'm not holding it hostage or anything, It's simply a deal.:). You will make me the happiest author in the world if you would do this for me!**

**I REPEAT- 40 reviews for this chapter and you will have another update within 3-5 days! If I get more, I will try for faster. Good luck. ****GET REVIEWING PEOPLE!!**

**P.S. I haven't been getting many reviews lately…Am I doing something wrong? ********. Tell me if I am!**

**CrystalHeart01**


	23. Hzar Erlorge

**Heya! Okay. I'll get straight to the point. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like…. 3 months? But I do have reasons. First my laptop crashed for a month, I got that fixed, and then my charger broke- twice. And then life just kind of caught up with me. I know it's been ages, but please just read and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate reviews, even if I am being unfair.**

**P.S. In case you don't remember this story, this is the one where Bella got kidnapped by Victoria, only to escape and fall of a cliff, and onto the Quileute land. There she was kidnapped by Jacob and his insane Stepmom, who are convinced that she is someone that from an ancient prophecy. Edward is finally able to rescue her, and now they are on their way to find the answers to this prophecy and the mysterious book that belongs to Bella.**

**P. P. S- This story only happened this fast, because of a very dedicated fan by the name of Lia! Thank you, girl for all your nagging and encouragement. You rock! ******** This chapter is for you.**

**READ AND REVIEW PPL! PLEASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Previously:**_ In a blink of an eye, my vision faded. When I opened my eyes, I was lying on the floor with my head in Edward's lap. I noticed Alice was in the same position on Jasper's lap._

_Sitting up quickly, Alice and I stared into each other's eyes. Horror and fear played across our faces, but they couldn't reflect the terror that we had gone through._

_In voices that perfectly matched, we uttered one word._

" _Shit"._

My eyes were wide with the horror that I had just witnessed my heart racing with panic. I shared a frantic glance with Alice as we sat in muted silence.

"Bella are you alright? What happened?" Edward's velvet voiced was hoarse with worry. I heard Jasper the repeat the question to Alice.

"We- I- Uh…" I trailed of, at a complete loss to words. Alice fared no better than I did. I shifted my gaze to the floor in shock as my family exchanged worried glances.

_How could I be so cruel? Was I really going to sit back and watch the love of my life die? After everything we've been through?_

That very thought brought back Rosalie's accusing voice. _"Decisions change, Bella." _

"_I would never betray my family! How dare you even suggest that?" _

"Alice" I whispered. "We can't let it happen."

Her huge eyes matched the confusion I felt inside, but she nodded at my words.

"I still don't understand what just happened…" Jasper stated, not knowing why Alice and I we were on the ground cowering in fear after we'd both supposedly fainted.

"It was the book." Was all the only explanation I could manage at that point. They waited for more, but we both just lapsed into silence.

"It's alright Bella." Carlisle said in his soothing doctor voice. "Just take your time" He looked at Alice this time, questions bubbling in eyes. She stared back at him, her eyes a mask now.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked me again, breaking my focus on Alice. I nodded as I stared into his heavenly eyes. My heart spun in circles at the familiar sight.

_Oh Edward… _

I winched as a sudden sharp pain in my leg made me aware of my surroundings. With Edward's help, I managed to stand up, only wobbling slightly. I gave him a grateful smile as he tugged on my hand and pulled me over to one of the couches. He pulled me onto his lap in one smooth movement. My head was buried into his shoulder into an instant as I breathed in his toxic smell.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made me look up. Everyone had taken a seat and was now staring expectantly at Alice and me.

I took a deep breath to begin, but was cut off by Alice. Gratitude washed over me.

"I don't know what happened, Carlisle… One minute we were on the plane, and the next minute we're in some kind of old building… It was huge and neglected. I have no idea where it was either…" A small hand ran through her hair in a frustrated motion.

"There were two vampires in the room. They were arguing over something..." I said and every pair of eyes snapped towards me. Edward stiffened underneath me.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle had a frown etched upon his face.

"We couldn't see them, as we were hiding, but they said something about someone escaping and how they needed a girl. They said that she was the key to their plans…"

Edwards's stone arms tightened around my waist.

"If that was all that happened, why were you so upset?" Jasper asked, sneaking a look at me. He was now curious as well as confused.

I gave Alice a silent plea that did not go unnoticed by anyone else in the room.

She took a deep breath and began the hardest part of our story. "They heard us. We were about to make a run for it, when suddenly everything went dark. It felt like we were falling but then we stopped. It was like we'd teleported or something, as we were now in a huge meadow." She faltered. I closed my eyes, refusing to relive through the horror of what came next.

Her voice came out as a whisper. "It was horrible, one of the most horrible things I had ever seen. Vampires… and Werewolves…" She trailed off again, this time shuddering. Jasper sent calming waves to her, but it had no effect.

"It's going to happen Carlisle!" Alice burst out, unable to control her emotions any longer.

"The ancient battle that's been foretold, it's real. And it's going to happen soon!" I clung to Edward as shocked gasps ran around the room.

"That's not even the worst of it" I dully stated. For the umpteen times that day, all eyes were focused on me.

"What do you mean Bella?" Esme asked in her sweet voice. I looked everyone in the eye before answering.

"I saw myself, standing in the meadow." I said, my eyes fixed on Edward's confused eyes. "I know it doesn't make any sense, but that's what I saw. I was running across the grass, headed straight for the middle. I had the book in my arms, and was about to say read something out of when I saw you."Anguish built up inside me in waves.

"You were being attacked by four werewolves at once….. You didn't stand a chance. I saw myself make a move towards you, dropping the book but then out of nowhere, I shouted out to myself not to."

I took a breath to steal my emotions.

"I saw my myself turn my back on you and pick up the book again. I abandoned you to die Edward." Dry sobs heaved in my chest as my act of betrayal shocked everyone into silence. With guilt glistening in my eyes, I realised that everyone had an expression on their faces that was identical to what Alice's and mine had been before- Horror.

I turned back to Edward, frantic, "I swear Edward, I don't mean to- I don't understand how I could possible do that to you. Please-"

A cold finger was placed onto my lips. "It's okay, love. I understand. None of this is your fault" I pulled him into a hug, tears silently soaking his shirt. _No matter what you say Edward, it is MY fault._

"Carlisle, I still don't understand what happened." Rosalie's voice cut through the tension in the air. My head jerked up, waiting for his response.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not even sure myself… but if that book is as powerful as we all think it is, and then we just saw a glimpse of the future." I felt myself agreeing. He was right, as horrifying as the future was.

"But the future can change can't it? I mean, it's not set in stone?" Emmett questioned.

I saw Alice smile half heartedly. "Usually Em, but I'm not so sure this time." His face turned grave at the news as his eyes flickered onto me.

"What do you think I was doing in the meadow?" I asked in a tentative voice, breaking the silence that had fallen upon us again. A loud announcement cut through the air, startling me.

"Attention Passengers, the airplane will now be descending. Please return to your seats. We wish to thank you for flying with us and hope that you have a pleasant stay wherever your travels take you. With that said, Welcome to Italy." A loud click signaled the end of the message.

Carlisle answered in a quite but determined voice. "I don't know Bella, but we'll find out."

I could only nod helplessly and closed my eyes. Edward's cool lips pressed against my forehead, as I restlessly waited for the plane to land.

**-Time Lapse-**

I was asleep on my feet as I shuffled to the expensive car in front of me. Edward's stone arm was the only thing preventing me from falling over.

It had taken us almost an hour to leave to the packed airport. It taken Carlisle less than five minutes to "borrow" a car for us, but to me it felt like forever. I wanted nothing more than to go sleep and stop thinking.

"What Hotel are we staying at?" Emmett asked brightly as we sped off down the road.

I yawned sleepily as I waited for the answer. I had an inkling as to what the answer was going to be.

"We're not staying at one." Esme answered. "We're going straight to the Hzar Erlorge." I closed and laid down on Edward's lap as my suspicions were confirmed.

Carlisle nodded. "We need information and we need it quick. Plus, Bella will be safe there."

I wasn't sure if this conversation as was real, or if I was making it up. Either way, I was determined to stay awake and eaves drop. I had a feeling that it was important.

"What are we going to do Carlisle?" Edward asked, his hand gently stroking my hair.

I heard him sigh. "Hopefully, we'll find out everything we need to know soon. But until then, I'm afraid I don't know, but we need to be careful." It was silent until Rosalie spoke.

"Can you see anything Alice?" she softly said.

"No I can't, Werewolves are involved remember?"

"Oh right."

"Do you think Bella will make the right choice? I mean, if the Werewolves won…"

"Of course she will. She has to." The voice that had spoken last was dripping with conviction. It was Edward's.

I heard nothing more after that.

**-Time Lapse-**

The sound of a car door slamming woke me from my stupor.

"I'm sorry to wake you love, but we've arrived." Edward placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes, and gazed drowsily at him.

He laughed and ruffled my hair. I was too tired to care, and carefully got out of the car. I looked at where we were staying and couldn't help but be impressed, even as tired as I was. It was a beautiful 16th century style house, with balconies sprouting all over the walls. There were a few lights shining out the windows, but not enough to shed light upon the area. The land surrounding it was too dark to make out, but I was certain it would be just as beautiful as the house itself.

I yawned again, my eyes closing by themselves. Next thing I knew, I was in the air, and cradled against Edward's chest. Chuckles rang out as I clung to him like a child.

I ignored them, and kissed him on the cheek, my eyes still closed.

I could tell me was smiling as I placed my head in the crook of his neck. I didn't hate running as much as I used to, but it still wasn't my hobby. I listened closely to see if we were moving yet, and was relieved to find that the only way I could tell was by the wind tangling my hair. It took about two minutes for us to reach the house. I could tell we'd stopped when the wind stopped blowing.

I opened my eyes and rubbed them lazily, no longer as tired as before.

"Can you put me down Edward?" I asked quietly as Carlisle tapped the huge steel handle attached to the door. The sound ran like a drum through the air, rhythmically pounding. _ Bang. Bang. Bang. _

A second later the door swung upon. A huge towering shape filled the doorway. I instantly recognized him as a vampire. He was elegantly dressed, in a dark suit that was cut perfectly. My eyes moved onto to his face. It was as stunning as only a vampire could be, with the trademark looks of pale skin, perfect features and deep shadows under his eyes. His hair was an interesting shade of gray, with white streaks throughout it. I was then drawn to his eyes, which was a very dark shade of topaz. I let out the breath I'd been holding.

He smiled and spoke in a pleasant, deep voice.

"Welcome to Hzar Erlorge. We've been expecting you." His teeth glowed in the dull light as his eyes landed on me. I could see his eyes widen and blushed.

He looked away when Carlisle strode forward and shook his hand. It was clear that they knew each other.

"Thank you Aaron. We appreciate it."

Aaron shook his head. "It's not a problem at all. Besides, our future is concerned as well. "

Carlisle nodded.

"Please follow me." He glanced at me again. "We'll save the introductions for later, when you've rested." I smiled my thanks and followed behind Edward.

The inside was as lavishly decorated as I assumed it to be. Thick plush carpets, expensive furniture, beautiful artworks, dozens of book cases and state of the art technology all mixed together. A huge fireplace adorned each room.

"It's beautiful" I said, stating the obvious.

Aaron smiled.

We continued following Aaron, until we passed a huge room. When I saw what was inside, I froze in mid step. My jaw fell open as I gazed at the opposite wall. In the center of the wall, hung a huge painting. It was ancient; I could see the paint peeling from here, but was still beautiful all the same. The painting was of a stunning young woman. One half of her body was vampire, and the other half was human. Beside her vampire half, was a gorgeous vampire man with bronze hair and a dazzling smile. It almost hurt to look at the love on his face for the girl. On the other half of the painting, was a young man that looked to be of Indian heritage. He was looking at the girl with complete adoration on his face. The only problem with that painting was that I recognized who it was of. It was Me. The painting was of me, Edward and Jacob.

I had no idea how I was going to explain this one.

**Thank you for bearing with me! Please drop me a review to tell me how you liked it. I really want to improve my writing, but I can't if you don't tell me. Remember, I'm not Edward. I can't read minds!! **

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**I appreciate all the adds and favorites too by the way. **

**Till later,**

**CrystalHeart01**

**I'm not sure how long it will be till I can next update, but I will definitely aim for the next two weeks, now that life's calming down. Review.**

**xxxxxx**


	24. The Past and the Future

**Heya Everyone! I know it's been almost three months since I last updated, but life got in the way again, sorry about that. =]. But I'm done with year 11 now, so I have the whole holidays in front of me. I hope that people are still reading this story, but I don't blame you if aren't or lost interest. XD. Anyway, for those who are still reading, thank you so much. I appreciate everything, the reviews, ads and favourites that I got for the last chapter. **

_Previously: Since I've been gone for so long, here's a quick recap:_

**Bella got kidnapped by Victoria, only to escape and fall of a cliff, and onto the Quileute land. There she was instead of being helped, held hostage by Jacob and his insane Stepmom, who are convinced that she is someone from an ancient prophecy. Edward is finally able to rescue her, and now they are on their way to find the answers to this prophecy and the mysterious book that belongs to Bella. In the last chapter, they arrived at Hzar Erlorge. They met a vampire by the name of Aaron, and have come across a painting of Bella, Edward and Jacob. The same on that Bella found at the Blacks house.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**** =] **

Doom. Doom. Doom. The sound of my heart echoed in room, making me painfully aware of exactly how quite the room was. Everyone but Aaron had a shocked expression on their faces, my cheeks burned in response. I desperately tried to read Edward's expression, but his gaze was fixed on the painting in front of us.

"Bella, that's you isn't?" Alice's soft voice finally broke the silence as she stepped closer to the painting. Rosalie snorted at the obviousness of the statement.

"Yeah" I said as quietly as I could, my eyes glued to the pattern on the carpet. "This is the same painting that I saw at the Blacks." I felt Edward tense beside me.

"The Blacks?" a voice snarled. I jumped at the sound. Aaron's face was filled with loathing and disgust. I didn't blame him; I felt the same.

"Are you friends with those… _animals_ Bella?" He asked me, his eyes apprising every movement I made, trying to catch me in case I decided to lie.

Anger and loathing bubbled up inside of me. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by Edward's furious roar.

"_NO._ Bella is not friends with those _dogs._ And she never will be." He spat his words out, his teeth clenched in a dark anger. "They put her through hell. I would rather die than see her go through that again!" Aaron's marble face was expressionless at his outburst.

"As long as you where your loyalties lay Bella" His voice was icy, "Then we shall have no problem."

I was stunned at the tone in his voice. My mouth opened to heatedly defend myself, but no words came out. How dare he- I would never…

"_Decisions change, Bella." _Rose's voice suddenly spoke up inside my head again. I gritted my teeth. _You're wrong about this one Rosalie, your wrong. _

"You don't need to worry about Bella, Aaron. We trust her with our lives." Carlisle's voice was firm and left no room for discussion.

"Maybe we should continue this in another room?" Esme spoke up in her gentle voice.

I sighed in relief at Esme's words, and I could see everyone felt the same. Aaron gave us a curt nod and began leading the way.

"Wait."

Everyone turned in confusion to Edward who had spoken up.

"We came here for answers. And this painting seems to be at least a part of it. I think we deserve to the truth. Who painted it? And Why?" His butterscotch eyes burned like fire. I could feel the impatience coming from him.

Aaron smiled a real smile this time, his earlier hostility forgotten.

"This painting… is where our history began. It is the beginning of everything…" I felt his dark eyes settle on me, and stubbornly kept my eyes to the floor.

"To answer your questions, I will need to explain everything. But before I began, let's go to a more comfortable room. I had wanted to wait until the morning for this…" I blushed as I realised how bedraggled I must look. "But let's not waste the precious time we have left. "

Without another word, he swiftly glided out of the room. We had no choice but to follow. I sighed as Edward led the way.

He gave me a reassuring smile, and I smiled back as best as I could.

I had a bad feeling about this. My instincts told me that whatever I was about to find out may be worse than not knowing. Yet…I had to know. I was more curious about this than anything that I had ever been before.

I glanced back at the painting as I left the room, and couldn't help but ask myself, _Who am I?_

_-__**Time Lapse-**_

Everyone settled quickly onto the couches, eager to finally found out the truth. Only Aaron remained standing, pacing back and forth.

"Well, if you're ready…" Carlisle said. Aaron nodded.

"Very well, I shall begin. The story of our past is something that happened thousands of years ago, when vampires and werewolves were only new to this world. From the moment each species knew of the others existence, a bitter and ageless feud sprung up between us. The hatred that we feel for each other is something that you can only know if you are one of us."

Emmett gave a nod at these words, a smile breaking out on his face. Aaron ignored it.

"We killed each other merciless and without reason, until one day, everything changed. A new vampire had just been born. "He gave us a sad smile at these words.

"It was rumored that she hated being a vampire with every fiber of her being, her turning had been an accident you see. The vampire who bit her was disturbed during it, and had no choice but to abandon her."

My heart twisted in sympathy for this girl. Imagine waking up alone, and all you wanted was to kill someone and drain their blood. I shuddered, but was still by Edward's smooth hands.

"She was found by a two lone vampires, and gladly joined their company. She stayed with them for many years, learning and hunting. She adapted quite well to this life, but it is said that all who met her felt her sadness. She could never be happy. It is said that she wanted nothing more than to end her existence. "

I was confused. "Why was she so unhappy?"

Once again, Aaron acted as if he hadn't heard anything.

"When the day came that a pack of werewolves killed her two mates, who had become her family, it was the last straw. It broke her heart. She could never accept that she who wished for death survived, but they didn't. In her maddened grieve, she killed the whole pack."

I was stunned for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. Emmett asked the question for me. "How many dogs were in the pack?"

"8." Aaron finally answered.

Gasps of amazements echoed around the room.

"Wow, she must have been one kick ass vampire!" Emmett yelled enthusiastically.

Aaron gave a half hearted smile. "Yes, she must have been. Once she realised what she had done, she felt remorse so great that she ran into the woods and stayed there for many years. It was during this time, that she realised what a pointless thing she had done. And equally what the werewolves had done to her. She didn't understand why she hated them so much, and vice versa. Who decided that they should be enemies? And why?

The answer to question made her leave the forest, and travel across the world. Those who met her thought she was insane, a vampire that had eaten one too many bad humans."

Emmett was the only that chuckled. I barely heard him. I was fascinated by this story.

"She never did find her answer, and eventually gave up. Yet, her quest in seeking peace never did end. You see, she had the gift of prophecy, like Alice here. Only hers was much stronger. She had a vision of the future, a vision of what the world of Vampires and Werewolves could be like. She believed her vision would come true one day, and told anyone who would listen. Vampires didn't know what to do, and Werewolves didn't know what to do."

"What was the prophecy about?" Edward asked, his voice a soothing melody.

Goosebumps littered my skin as Aaron began to repeat the word that was I all too familiar with.

_From the sun she came, to the dark she'll return,_

_Her heart and soul must make the choice._

_Holding the key to the ageless war,_

_Her fate will become an ancient legend._

_When light is scarce, and dark is plenty,_

_She will be born to end it all._

_With power beyond our control,_

_She will rise to rule us all._

_Werewolf and Vampire alike,_

_Will want her heart, but only one will claim the prize._

_As war leaves her bloody mess,_

_As death arrives at the open door,_

_She will make her choice._

_Before midnight, it must be made,_

_Or death will come to play, once again._

I was a statue, and I could see everyone else was to. However, not giving us any room for reaction, Aaron continued.

"As I said, no one would believe her vision. After all, every sane Vampire knows that Werewolves are their natural enemies, and vice versa. Until one day, she came to us. The Hzar Erlorge."

My heart skipped a beat.

"She was one of the most powerful vampires in existence, and perfectly sane. She wasn't crazy, although her actions were bizarre at times. Her visions were 100% accurate, she never failed once. We had no choice but to believe her then. We asked her to draw her vision, and as a result, the painting was born. We now knew who to look for. Unfortunately, no one when this promised girl was to arrive. Not even she, herself. "

"She became obsessed with her vision. Her obsession grew to lengths so great that she started to carry a book with her, a magical book filled with powers that no one could understand. Yes Bella, it is that same book that is now resting on her lap." My fingers curled themselves around it automatically.

"When the Werewolves heard of this, they became enraged. They too had to believe her now, yet that didn't mean they had to like it. It was as a result of this vision that she lost her life. A pack of twenty werewolves took her down while she was on a hunting trip. These were to be the future generations of the Black family."

"Wow" was all I could manage, until I realised something. "Aaron, you never answered my questions."

"Which ones dear Bella?" He was much calmer and happier now that the hard part was over.

"What was her name? You just referred to her as she. And plus, why was she so unhappy?"

His eyes burned. "She was unhappy, because she was turned just after she had a baby. She was forced to leave him behind, and stay out of his life altogether."

I felt tears brimming. What a heart breaking story. I glanced over to Esme and Rosalie, and knew that if they were human, they'd be bawling their eyes out by now.

"And what was her name?" Alice asked. Everyone turned to him expectantly.

"Her name was Netania Isabella Swan."

I felt the sensation of shock run through me again. Oh my gosh. She was my ancestor. Wow. This was turning out to be a really long day. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

"Yes, now you see why I kept it quite for so long?" Carlisle was the only one that nodded. Everyone else was staring at me, in expressions ranging from amazement to concern. Aaron's body suddenly turned rigid and he turned his back to us.

"Bella, you are the only that can save us. Our lives are in your hands." I swallowed gravely, my body thick with tension. "He suddenly swung around and I gasped at the furious look on his face.

"And that is why I cannot allow your interference."

I gave a squeak of fear, and felt a blur of wind around me. In a second, my family was crouched protectively around me.

"Are you insane?" Edward growled. "She is the one thing that can save you, and you want to kill her?" He roared in frustration.

Aaron laughed without humour. "Yes, you would think so wouldn't you? But what Netania never told anyone, was that there was more than one side to the vision. If Bella here makes the wrong choice, it would be destruction for the losing side. That's right, that entire race would cease to exist. And I am not allowed to let one human be the death of me. "He glared at me coldly. " It's time you make your choice. Vampires or Werewolves. Or rather, we are about to make the choice for you."

"You are a fool if you think we are going to let you hurt her!" Jasper snarled, and crouched into a war like stance.

"Oh we would never hurt defenseless Bella. Merely lock her up until the war stops. And we vampires come out victorious." He gave me a sweet smile. "Then we destroy you."

I felt like a cold bucket was poured over me. What on earth had I ever done to deserve this? The room was filled with the sound of furious snarling and roars.

"Leo, if you could please. I grow tired of this." A huge black man walked into the room, his eyes glowing against his skin. My skin crawled at the site of him.

He said nothing, his face as clear as a natural spring. I grabbed Edward in panic.

"Shhh Bella, it's alright. I love you." I stared at his fierce expression that was at the same time filled with love.

"I love you to. Forever." I smiled. A thud on my right made me jump. I glanced over, and horror filled my entire body. Esme was lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. _That's impossible…_

"Esme!" Carlisle cried, and jumped at Leo. He barely moved an inch before he to, was spread out onto the floor. My family growled and moved to attack the terrifying man, but within in seconds, they were out cold too. I watched this with growing horror, frozen in place.

A single thought ran through my brain. _We never should have come here. _

Aaron turned to me. "I'm sorry my dear Bella, but interference simply isn't allowed." His smile sent chills up my arms.

"Leo, take them to the holding cells. Put Bella with Alice and the rest of them with anyone. I don't care."

I screamed in fear as he advanced upon me. Within in seconds I was in grasp. I screamed again.

**-Time Lapse-**

I had no idea how much time had passed. Days, hours, and minutes it could have been. All I knew was that I was stuck in a room smaller than the one back in Charlie's house, and Alice was passed out next to me. I had no idea what happened to the rest of them.

I buried my head in my hands and sobbed. Why couldn't I just have a moment's peace? Sometimes I truly hate being me.

A scratch at the door made me look up. Aaron. I jumped up. His eyes gleamed with contempt, before he shoved a train of soup and bread through the hatch. That did it.

"Why don't you just make me asleep as well?" I shouted, tears dripping down my cheeks. I couldn't bear to watch this anymore, to be a part of this…_madness._

"I'm a human for goodness sake! It 's not like I can do anything!" My eyes darted frantically around the room, looking for an escape.

"Yes, a human you may well be. " He frowned. "But I'm not taking any chances. No one knows what you're capable of. Besides, this is much more entertaining that watching you sprawled out across the floor like Alice here." His laughter followed him as he walked away.

I crawled to my previous position, and nearly fell flat on my face as my hand slipped on something. I realised it was the Book. I picked it up and then threw it again the wall. Instead of the usual thud you'd expect, a melodic ringing ran out. It didn't faze me.

I was past caring this point. Tears streamed down my chin and stained my clothes. I took in Alice's appearance; she seemed so small and helpless.

"Oh Alice, I wish I could help you. I would give anything…" I pounded the floor in frustration. To my surprise, my fist connected with the book instead of the floor. That melodic ringing came again.

A strange and new feeling came over me. A surge of power washed through me as instinct took over. I placed the book in my hand, and closed my eyes. I reached deep inside myself, until I found it. The book began to hum and light pierced my closed lids.

I pictured Alice awake and alive, full of fresh energy. I imagined her laughing, and dancing, and shopping… It was a beautiful imagine.

Suddenly a powerful feeling left my body, and I felt a drain of energy. I opened my eyes to see Alice glowing with the same light as the book. My lungs craved in air, and I felt exhausted. I dropped the book, and closed my eyes, breathing deeply.

"Bella?" A voice rang out, breaking me out of my trance. I opened my eyes only to come face to face with a set of honey colour eyes. _Alice. _

**Yay! Wow, I think that's my longest chapter. Please review guys, it will be my Christmas present from you! I hope you enjoyed it, and I swear Ill update really soon. It all depends on you guys though. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! REVIEW REVEW REVIEW PLEASE.**

**With much love,**

**Crystal Heart01**


	25. Final Stand Part 1

Chapter 24

"_Final Stand"_

**Recap:**

**In case you don't remember this story, this is the one where Bella got kidnapped by Victoria, only to escape and fall of a cliff, and onto the Quileute land. There she was kidnapped by Jacob and his insane Stepmom, who are convinced that she is someone that from an ancient prophecy. Edward is finally able to rescue her, and now they are on their way to find the answers to this prophecy and the mysterious book that belongs to Bella. Once they have arrived at the** **Hzar**** Erlorge, a man by the name of Aaron tells Bella of her past, and says that she is related to ancient prophetess called Netania. He also says that Bella is the key to stopping the war between werewolves and vampires, and that because of that, he can't let her leave. She and the other Cullen's are taken captive. ****However, with the help of the book, Bella manages to wake Alice from her slumber…**

**Previously**

_Suddenly a powerful feeling left my body, and I felt a drain of energy. I opened my eyes to see Alice glowing with the same light as the book. My lungs craved air and I felt exhausted. I dropped the book, and closed my eyes, breathing deeply._

"_Bella?" A voice rang out, breaking me out of my trance. I opened my eyes only to come face to face with a set of honey colour eyes. _Alice_. _

I was shocked for only a moment before I launched myself at Alice. Her tiny arms formed a supportive barrier around me as I hugged her for dear life; my head buried into her shoulder. I bit down on hard on my lips in an attempt to stop the sobs. After a few moments though, Alice gently pushed me away.

"Bella what happened? And where are we?" I couldn't help but notice that her topaz eyes were now dark butterscotch.

"Isn't obvious? We were betrayed by the very ones we thought would help us."

It was hard to keep the bitterness from my voice. I couldn't help the earlier thought "_We never should have come here"_ that once again played across my head.

"Yes, well apart from the obvious Bella." I didn't bother replying. In a quick motion she stood and pulled me to my feet as well. Her eyes quickly scanned the rest of the room, taking in every minute detail.

Her head snapped towards mine as she realised what was missing. "Where is everyone else?"

A stream words burst from my lips. "I don't know Alice. It' doesn't make any sense. _None_ of this does." I took a deep breath to calm myself. "After that…_man…_" I stopped again. "All I know is that I was to be put with you in the same cell and everyone else was to be put somewhere else." I knew I was confused, and for once, Alice didn't seem to have any extra understanding as well.

"I just don't understand how I missed any of this…" Her brow was furred over her forehead, and her lips where drawn into an unhappy line.

"Alice it's not your fault, but right now we have more important things to discuss. I don't know how that vampire was able to knock you guys out, but somehow the Book broke whatever spell you were under. If we find the others, I'm sure that I can do the same for them…"

"The Book? What did it do now?"

I quickly explained what happened... How the book made that ringing metallic sound, and somewhere inside of me I was able to find the strength to help Alice and wake her up.

She was silent for a few moments, taking it all in before she finally looked at me.

"That book Bella, is a mystery that I don't I will ever solve." I couldn't help but agree.

The sound of footsteps made us aware of the perilous situation that we were in.

"Quick Alice!" I hissed, diving for my previous position on the floor against the filthy wall and Alice to her position on the floor. After a few moments of heart pounding adrenalin, the steps faded away into the opposite direction.

I sighed in relief and stood up again, keen to get out of this mess.

"Alice, let's not ask questions now. Let's just get the hell out of here".

She nodded and yanked on the door handle. It didn't budge, not that I think either of us really expected it to. Alice then proceeded to punch, scratch and tug on the door with all her might. It was futile.

"What do we do now?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"Stand back Bella. I'm going to kick at it." My eyes grew round with horror.

"No!" I hissed, pulling at her arms. "What if they hear you? We'll never get out then."

Her eyes were filled with conviction as she answered. "If that's the case, I distract them and you run for life. You cannot help save our world if you're dead."

Her logic made sense, but I wasn't going to let her to get away with that easy.

"No Alice. I refuse to let you do this. I don't abandon family."

Her dark golden eyes shone with conviction as she walked as far back as the tiny cell would let her. Perspiration dripped down my face, my eyes darting to the door every couple of seconds.

_I can't let her sacrifice herself for me. But there's nothing I can do… _ I automatically wrapped my hands around the book.

_The Book! Of course…_ I cursed myself for being so stupid.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the same powerful feeling of earlier. I was desperate to save Edward and my family. I thought back over everything and everyone, until I settled one memory.

It was a few days after Alice had made the prophecy that I would die, and Edward became determined to train me to escape from the clutches of a Vampire. I remembered how I had thought that the Wolves were tearing him to pieces (It was all just a trick though, thankfully) and how that enabled me to tear myself out of Emmett's arms. The feelings of desperation, terror and agony are ones that I don't think I will ever forget. At the time, I thought that the fear of losing Edward was enough to make do the impossible, but now, I somehow think that there's more to it than that.

I concentrated on these feelings until I reached that special place inside me, my skin buzzing with the familiar energy. It was exhilarating and power. I concentrated my power on Alice, and felt a wave of release as it settled on her, giving her the boost she'd need to break the door.

"Be prepared to run Bella" Alice warned me again, unaware of what I had done.

I simply nodded and prayed that it would work.

There was a sudden blur of wind as she as she charged at the door. A huge crashed followed, my hair flinging into my face. I quickly protected my head in case something sharp flies at me. _Thank goodness it worked…_

"Bella! We have to go!" I quickly stood and looked at the remainder of the door, aware of the racket it must have created. The door had an Alice-shaped dint in it.

Alice grabbed my hand, and ran as fast as she could without pulling me off my feet down the corridor.

"Alice, do you know where you're going?" I yelled as she turned into corridor after corridor.

"No, but I have a gut feeling…" The rest of her words were lost as she sharply turned to the right, swinging me with her before going to a standstill.

I put my hand on knees, gasping at the sudden change of pace. "Alice, what are you doing?" I gasped, every nerve twitching to get out of here.

"Shhh Bella. I need you to be very quite." I did as she instructed, and tried to slow my breathing.

I watched as Alice lent against the corridor, her eyes focused on someone or something that I would never be able to see. Abruptly she grabbed my hand and dragged me down the corridor with a forked ending.

"Alice, tell me what's going on!"

"I don't know what I'm doing, but there's this need within in me to find a door…"

I was puzzled and impatient to get out of here. "Alice, what's behind the door? And can't it wait?"

She crept as silently as a cat towards the left of the forked opening of the corridor, her body language tight and tense.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was helpful." I didn't argue with her further. Anything that could help me sort out this mess was crucial.

We continued walking down the corridor, until a door became apparent in the dim lightening. It was rather surprising that it was as dim as it was, since everything else was rather brightly lit.

"Bella I need you to be quite. Pretend that you're a statue." I gave a slight nod and then stiffened at the sound of a man's deep voice. _ Aaron. _

Alice's eyes narrowed with intense dislike at the mention of his name. I crept as silently as I could towards the door.

"Well?" Aaron's gruff voice demanded.

"Their all safe and secure in their cells, sir. When you give the order, they will be taken to the field." The second voice was whiny and pathetic.

"Very good. What is the status of the Werewolves?"

This time the man's voice was nervous. "If our calculations are correct, they will be here within the hour. We have underestimated their numbers. I don't know how long our borders are going to last though, sir."

There was a pause. And then Aaron spoke, "Keeping them out was never the point. Once their inside these gates, that's all that matters. They won't escape." He laughed.

"But Sir, how can you be so confident? Are you sure we do not need the help of Isabella?"

Alice and I stiffened at the mention of my name.

"You fool!" Aaron snapped. "That _traitor_ will be of no use to us. She will only allow the Werewolves to win. This is something I am sure you understand if you value your life."

The man stammered out an apology. " Y-You're right o-of course sir-r. She needs to be p-punished for betraying us."

I was abruptly mad. I hadn't even done anything yet. I shifted forward, and Alice gave me a warning look.

"Sir", the whiny voice spoke again. "What if she figures out her true potential? What if she-"

"Will you _shut up_?" Aaron snapped. "Get out of my office before I tear you into pieces."

There was the sound of footsteps, and the door knob twister. I stiffened even more if that was possible, and threw a panicked glance at Alice.

I felt a blur of wind as she grabbed me and when I blinked again, the door was no way near insight. My lungs inhaled much needed air.

"What on earth were they talking about Alice?"

She didn't say anything, and then spoke.

"Bella, we have to do something. This war is going to be disastrous if it goes ahead. I can feel it."

I nodded slowly, and then something clicked. An intense need bubbled up inside of me. "Alice, we have to go to that old ruin we saw!"

"Why?" I could see she was puzzled.

I shook my head. "I don't know Alice, but it's important. I have this need…" It was the same need that Alice had earlier before, and I could see that she understood that.

My eyes scanned the seemingly endless corridor. "And we have to get there fast, but I don't know how where going to get out of here."

Alice must have sensed my mood. "Your right, we have to get out of here _now._"

I grabbed her hand and together we ran down the corridor. Turning into to the left, we continued down corridor after corridor. I don't know how long we ran but I felt like a mouse stuck inside a maze. Only without the cheese. I was getting tired of all this running, and what made it worse, was that there no sign of any of our family. My heart was heavy with longing for Edward.

"Bella! Look!" Alice cried out after a few more tense minutes of silence. "We're back to our cells."

I nodded, and was greatly relieved to know that our absence had not yet been discovered.

"Alice, can you trace our steps back to the front door? Maybe if you follow my scent, you should be able to lead us out of here?"

"Bella your scent is barely there at all anymore, which is quite odd." She frowned, but then nodded. "We must have been unconscious for longer than we thought. I guess that's why I didn't think of this earlier."

"Don't worry Alice. We gained some valuable information."

She nodded, and I spared a last glance at the broken cell, before Alice scooped me up into her arms to save time. We both felt a growing urgency to get out of here. It didn't take Alice long to get us back to the room with the mysterious painting. I requested that she put me down. My heart sped up at the site of it, and I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen in the future. There was so little time to make a decision; yet I was utterly terrified of making the wrong one. However, it seemed so unfair just to let the werewolves die…

"Bella, let's go!" she hissed. She was getting tired of being stopped at every point, and I felt guilty as I knew she was just as eager to rescue Jasper as I was with Edward.

"And how on earth did you two manage to escape your cells?" a voice behind me snarled, making me jump and Alice freeze. I guess my earlier assumption had been wrong.

Turning around, we took in the site of an average vampire. No remarkable looks or anything, just normal black hair and red eyes. His lips curled into a smirk.

"Aaron won't be very happy about this..." He tittered, and I realized that this was the same voice from earlier in the room with Aaron.

I noticed Alice shift behind me. "Bella, when I jump, you run. No exceptions and no questions; you are the only one that can help us. Make for the field where the war is about to begin. You must get there in time."

I didn't say anything about her seemingly prophetic words, and just accepted them. I had known that this was going to be up to me from the start, I had just been too afraid to realise it.

"Stay safe sis." was my only reply.

The next instant, she jumped and I took off running. I didn't pause to see who won, and I didn't listen to the sound of metal tearing. I just ran.

I bolted for the nearest corridor that I could find, but without Alice's sense of smell, I was lost as to where the exit was.

My memory had long since forgotten the way out. I turned to my instinct, and made a sharp turn to my right. There was a light at the end of it, and I could smell fresh air. I felt hope glimmer in my chest at the chance of freedom. I slowed down as I reached the end of it, and peaked around the corner. A small smile graced my lips as I saw that it was indeed an exit, but it was guarded by a vampire male. My head snapped back around the corner, my beating frantically in my chest as I tried to calm down.

_How on earth was I going to get out of here? I can't take down a vampire, much less out run one. Asking him to move would be a joke, so I guess I was just going to have to persuade him to move. But how? I wonder if the book would be able to let me get out of here again…_

I breathed in and focused. I hated relying on the book so much, and I made a silent vow that once this was over, I would never use it again. I walked around the corner, determined. My hand was on the book, my breathing smooth.

The man snarled as he saw me, his defense up and wary. "You must be Isabella." I gave him a cool nod, realizing that he must be under strict instructions not to let me escape. How paranoid of Aaron.

"Yes, and you are going to let me walk free. No hassles and no questions. Aaron has commanded that you let me go." I kept my voice confident, concentrating and hoping that this would work. I focused on drawing energy from the book and into my words.

"You must be even crazier than I thought you would be. Aaron would never allow you to leave." The man gave a sinister laugh.

I carefully walked closer. "You will let me walk free or you will be punished by Aaron. Now open the door, and let me out." This time I could hear the power in my voice. I didn't blink when his eyes glazed over and he carefully unlocked the thick wooden door behind me. I held my breath as he opened it, and the second door behind it. As soon as it was open, I ran. I had no idea how long this spell would last, but I was relieved when I was out of the open. The door close behind me in an ominous bang.

My surrounds were different to when we had come in. I didn't recognize anything, and there was no field that I could see. The fortress was positioned on top of a massive hill, and there was a small forest located at the bottom of it. I could see the outline of a falling building, which could have been the building Alice and I saw. I wasted no more time, and took off down the hill.

My legs were aching by this time, and my lungs felt constricted, but I had to carry on. It didn't take me long to get to the bottom, but I needed to rest. I leaned on my knees, and took in huge gasps of air. My vision blurred as sweat drops fell into my eyes. A few minutes later, there was a frustrated roar in the air, and I had no doubt as to who it was. Spurred on by this fear, I ran into the forest. Vines and branches threatened by balance at every turn, and tripped me several time. It took me a few minutes to a clearing. In it, stood the abandoned building from my vision, and I hurried to hide behind it broken walls of it. The walls were covered with ivy, and the smell of dust clung to the air.

The only window still intact was a few meters high up on the wall, while the rest of the building was on the ground or visibly cracked.

If I could remember correctly, two vampires should be in this room along with Alice and I. I guessed it was empty from the lack of noise coming from it. It took me a second later to realise that my scent must be all over the place, and I momentarily froze in fear, but there was nothing I could do about it. I just hope that they would be too worried about the upcoming battle and the fact that I was missing than to focus on my smell. No sooner had I thought this that the same man that had opened the door for me came barging into the area. I made myself as small as possible and crouched as far out of sight as I could.

"Master?" He asked in a timid voice, his eyes searching for someone. "Master?" he called again, after no response. His head snapped to the right at some sound that I couldn't hear. Another second later, a man arrived. When he spoke, my blood ran cold. I had hoped that I would never hear his voice again. I didn't want to, but I had to know what was going on. I positioned myself so that I could see them but they couldn't see me.

"Do you have anything new to report?" Louis asked in his cocky manner. The man seemed to visibly grow smaller as he spoke.

"The Cullen's arrived, sir." He bowed his head low to the ground. I winched as I thought about the torture this man must have undergone.

"Excellent. I trust Bella is with them?" My heart skipped a beat.

"Um… well she was sir." The second man's pathetic voice trembled.

"What do you mean was?" Louis demanded.

The man quickly filled in him on what had happened, and how he was sure that Aaron had commanded that he let me go.

"You let her escape? You fool. You know we need her if we are to win!" Louis was furious.

"Master, I'm s-sorry but the girl… she's smart. I thought she was telling the truth." I was impressed with my efforts, but also confused that Louis wanted my help to win this battle. Aaron thought I was a traitor, so what did he know that Aaron didn't?

"You're pathetic. I should have you tortured and then killed for your ignorance." The vampire whimpered.

"Just consider yourself lucky she hasn't found out about the power yet. Do you know what will happen if she does huh? Do you know?" There was that mention again about some special power. It was starting to frustrate me. In a blindingly fast move, Louis grabbed him by the neck and held him in the air.

"We. Lose." His voice hissed like a snake. A gasp escaped the other mans mouth, and then a thud rang throughout the area. I heard a quite "Shhh" coming from behind the wall I was leaning against, and knew that the vision was happening.

"Someone's in the room Master….." The second man whispered. They both rushed to the spot of where the noise came from, but I knew it would be empty.

"Damn it. I could have sworn…" Louis muttered.

"What master?" the man asked confused, but I knew what he meant. He must have seen me and Alice.

"Never mind." Louis snapped. "The battle is about to start anyway. There's no time to waste. Isabella is gone, probably in hiding as pathetic as she is. We will win this battle without her."

"Yes-s Master." I could hear the doubt in the man's voice. In a flurry of movement they were both gone from the clearing, heading in the opposite direction of the castle.

I sagged against the wall in relief, but their words had me worried. I took some time to reorganize my thoughts. The battle was about to start, and I was the key player for both sides. I knew that I had to stop this blood bath, but how? I had no special power. I looked down at the book which was on my lap. There had to be more to it than this?

_Please, if anyone can here this, I need help. I can't do this by myself. _ My prayer was interrupted by a piercing howl, and a snapping of teeth. I jumped to my feet, terrified. My time was up.

I took off into the same position that Louis and the other vampire had ran to, and this path lead me downhill again. However, I came to a skidding stop at the horror that lay in front of my eyes. A heavy wind sprang up from nowhere, and tangled my hair. Bile rose in my throat.

There were hundreds of vampires in the field; snarling and snapping at the massive shapes of the werewolves. The werewolves white teeth glistened in the sun, while their huge muscles moved with enviable grace. Discarded bodies lay haphazardly spread throughout the field, gaping wounds protruding from them. It was literally a blood bath.

"_Stop_!" I screamed. "_Please stop!"_ No one acknowledged my presence. Grabbing what little courage I had left, I sprinted towards the middle of the field and prayed for a miracle.

**Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the last one, unless I plan on writing the epilogue. Please review and I just want to say thank you for everyone that has stuck with me through this story. It means a lot. =].**

**REVIEW!!**

**CrystalHeart01**


End file.
